


Protector

by stop_drop_and_drum



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Homophobia, Minor artist Lena, Mon-El is Mike, Past Abuse, Protective Alex Danvers, She also plays soccer later, and she's in marching band, football player kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-15 21:26:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 47
Words: 53,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11239584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stop_drop_and_drum/pseuds/stop_drop_and_drum
Summary: High school is a crazy place but having someone by your side can make it a bit easier. Kara Danvers  takes it upon herself to protect Lena Luthor through the halls of their school.I promise it's better than the summary makes it sound.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my contribution to the wonderful Supercorp fandom. It's my first fic so I hope you all like it! Feedback is always welcome either in the for of comments or over on tumblr at stop-drop-and-drumroll
> 
> Thanks for reading!

I flinch when I hear the locker slamming from down the hall, I look up to see 3 guys in letterman jackets around a junior. I walk over when they push her against the locker, the whole "never hit a girl" thing obviously never stuck with them. I recognize her from some of my classes. As I get closer I hear what they're saying "leave me alone" the girl says in a small voice as a guy pushes her, her back hitting the locker once again 

"go on a date with me and I'll think about it" he says as I walk up behind him

"leave her alone Mike" he looks at me and rolls his eyes 

"what're you gonna do about it?" He says mockingly. I grab the collar of his jacket and pull him away from her, kneeing him in the crotch. He doubles over in pain as I say "that" and his friends scatter. 

I turn to the girl "are you okay?" I ask and she nods "thanks, I'm Lena by the way" she says smiling 

"I know" I respond, mentally kicking myself for being so awkward "I mean I'm Kara" she laughs 

"I know, you're the quarterback of the football team, everyone knows you" I laugh pulling my letterman tighter around my shoulders instinctively

"I'm sorry about them" I say nodding to the guys who are now standing down the hall "they're assholes" she just laughs 

"it's fine, you're kinda my knight in shining armor" I smile at her

"in that case, I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go out with me sometime...on...like...a date" I say blushing slightly, hoping she doesn't reject me 

"I'd love to" she says with a smile of her own, apparently finding my awkwardness endearing 

"how about Friday? There's no game this week" I say playing with my fingers

"That sounds great, I should probably go to class" she says as the bell rings "bye Kara" I smile "bye Lena" I say as she walks away.  
~~~  
Friday rolls around and I’m panicking. I have to pick Lena up in an hour and I can’t figure out what to wear. 

“Desperate times call for desperate measures” I mumble heading down to the hall to Alex’s room. I barge in a flop on her bed dramatically waiting for her to hang up her phone

“Yeah, I totally agree. Hey Mags Kara’s being dramatic can I call you back?” Alex finishes her call and I roll my eyes

“I’m not being dramatic!” I say with a pout and it's Alex’s turn to roll her eyes

“Okay well in that case i guess you don’t need my help” I lunge for her as she gets up and she smirks 

“No no no no please help me! I have a date with Lena and she’s so pretty and sweet and Alex I think she might be perfect. I’m picking her up in an hour and I don’t know what to wear or where to take her. Alex her family is rich and she’s probably used to fancy dinners but with my budget I can afford Denny’s and she’s gonna think it’s lame. I just want this to be perfect. Please Alex” 

Alex’s face splits into a grin “Damn kid I haven’t heard you ramble that long in a while” 

“Alllleeeeexxx” I groan

“I know how you feel Kara, do you remember my first date with Maggie? I was a wreck, but look where we are now. It’s not the place that matters, it’s the people you’re with” Alex says with a soft smile and I can’t help but smile back “Now come on let’s go find you a rocking outfit so you can take your girl out”


	2. The date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena's first date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the date that had Kara freaking out
> 
> any recommendations or feedback is greatly appreciated either in the form of a comment or over on tumblr at stop-drop-and-drumroll

I pull up to pick Lena up for dinner and I can’t help but feel intimidated walking up to the doors of the Luthor mansion. I look down at my jeans, beanie, and letterman rethinking my outfit. I shake my head, it’s too late to go back now. I knock on the giant door and when Lena answers my jaw just about hits the floor. She's in skinny jeans and a low cut tank top and she looks amazing. She smiles and blushes slightly and I can't help but think she looks adorable.

"Hey" she says breaking me out of the trance I'm in "hey" I smile we get into my car and head to the restaurant. 

We walk into a Denny's and she laughs "so classy" she says and I freeze

"I...I'm sorry...we...we can go somewhere else" I stammer and she smiles "Kara this is amazing" I can't help but smile back as we sit down at a table. "So..." She begins "what do you do in your free time?" I smile 

"well you already know I play football" she nods "I'm also in band" she smiles 

"you're in a band? That's so cool!" She says and I laugh nervously 

"no….no I'm in band, like marching band" I say, waiting for her to think I'm a nerd. To my surprise she lights up, 

"that's really cool! What do you play?" I smile, glad that she didn't think it was lame 

"I play snare drum" I respond "I also play soccer, and the rest of my free time is occupied bugging my older sister and her girlfriend” I say smiling when she giggles “What about you? What do you do in your free time?" I ask and she looks down shyly

"I do a little art, but that's it" I pull her chin up so I can look into her eyes 

"That's amazing, I'd love to see it sometime" she smiles, like a genuine smile 

"Really?" She asks and I laugh "of course" I say with a grin.

“So you and your sister,” Lena starts “are you guys close?” she asks and i can’t help but smile

“Yeah, we are. I was adopted when I was thirteen and she was the only person I felt comfortable around. She was so kind, taking me in and making sure I felt welcome. It couldn’t have been easy for her, I was a little dorky but she helped me make friends. She also helped me manage all the extracurriculars I insisted on signing up for. Eliza and Jeremiah weren’t exactly on board when this tiny thirteen year old girl they barely knew said she wanted to play high school football, but Alex helped me convince them. We’ve been practically inseparable ever since.” i blush realizing how much I’ve shared but Lena just smiles at me

“That’s amazing, I know how you feel. Getting attached to a sibling after being adopted. Lex was the only person I would talk to after the Luthors adopted me. My parents aren’t exactly the warmest people and the Luthor lifestyle was intimidating as a four year old girl. Lex always made sure I understood what was going on. I’ve missed him since he moved to Metropolis” Lena explains with a smile that I can’t help but return

“I’m dreading Alex leaving for college next year but I know she’ll be around as much as possible. She’d never admit it but she’ll miss me” I say with a laugh, almost missing the soft way Lena looks at me. Almost. 

The dinner ends too fast and soon I'm dropping her off at her house again. I walk around to the passenger door and open it for her 

"It's good to know chivalry isn't dead" she says with a smile climbing out of the car and I can't help but laugh

"I'll see you Monday" she says and leans up to kiss me quickly. It's short but I grin anyway 

"I'll text you?" I say, but it's more of a question, she nods and I smile as she walks to the door ending an amazing first date. I guess Alex was right.


	3. Girlfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike's being annoying again and Kara's not having it featuring The Superfriends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been writing pretty much all day so here is chapter three! 
> 
> I love hearing from you guys so leave a comment or come talk to me on tumblr at stop-drop-and-drum

Monday comes around and Lena and I have been texting all weekend. I walk up to her before first period and smile 

"hey" I say causing her to look away from her locker. A smile plays across her lips when she sees me 

"hi" she says quickly placing a kiss on my cheek "how was your weekend?" She asks 

"not too bad, how about you?" I say but before she can respond I feel a hand on my shoulder and turn to Mike and his friends standing behind us. I wanna punch him just for being here but I jam my fists in my pockets before I can do something stupid 

"hey Lena" he says and she visibly flinches away "what's going on" he says causing me to roll my eyes 

"I'm having a conversation" she says gesturing to me, obviously annoyed 

"Kara doesn't mind" he says, trying to push me to the side but I don’t budge.

"um, yeah I kinda do" I say but he ignores me 

"I was wondering if you'd go out with me after the game Friday?" He says and I tense up 

"No, I'm good" Lena says trying to push past him but Mike grabs her arm 

"come on, it'll be fun" and then I step in. I pull him back stepping between him and Lena

"hey, how about you back off" he snaps and I clench my jaw 

"how about you keep your hands off my girlfriend" I all but growl back, he narrows his eyes and steps closer 

"don't you tell me what to do" he says pushing me slightly 

"I'll do whatever I want" I growl pushing him back. I lunge back to avoid the first punch he throws but the second hits me in the eye. I normally try not to get into fights but he threw the first punch and I can't stand him, so I make an exception and connect my fist with his jaw. He stumbles back holding his jaw but quickly lunges again hitting my mouth. I hit him twice in the mouth, then the nose before he puts his hands up in defeat. I'm about to hit him again when I feel someone's hands wrap around my arm. I don't look, instead keeping my eyes on Mike "you stay the hell away from her" I growl before turning to see Lena standing behind me looking worried "come on" she says "let's get you cleaned up" 

I follow her to the first aid station by the field and she leads me inside "I'm sorry for that" I say "he pisses me off and when he touched you, I just lost it" I mumble and she smiles 

"you called me your girlfriend" she says and I freeze remembering what I'd said "well....you see...I" she smiles 

"I wasn't upset, I'd love to be your girlfriend" she says with a smile and I grin 

"well then, I have an amazing girlfriend" I say and she laughs 

"you sure do, now sit still so I can clean you up" I wanna laugh but I do my best to sit still as Lena cleans the cuts on my lip. 

When we walk into first period we're five minutes late and I have a black eye and split lip. The teacher glares as we duck into our seats in the back. I try to pay attention but soon give up on Mr. Snapper’s reading of "To Kill a Mockingbird" and turn to Lena "are you as bored as I am?" I ask and she shushes me "dude come on we all read this book freshman year. Why are we reading it now?" I whisper and she tries, and fails, to stifle a laugh. 

Snapper looks at us "do you two have something you wish to share with the entire class?" He asks and Lena tenses 

"I was just talking about how well the author uses context clues to trick the reader into thinking Arthur Radley is an animal, like the town does. When in reality he's just a man who enjoys his privacy" I say without missing a beat and Snapper, obviously frustrated that he has nothing to bust us for, goes back to teaching. 

Lena turns to me "wow you're like, really smart" she says and I chuckle 

"you don't get to be starting quarterback with bad grades" I say with a wink, turning back to my book because if I’m being honest I'll have nothing to say if the teacher calls me out again.   
~~~  
After a few more classes we head to lunch together "come on" I say grabbing Lena’s hand "I wanna introduce you to my friends" I say and she giggles as I lead he through campus to the band room 

"so this is the mystical band room" she says as I lead her inside 

"yeah" I say with a laugh "this place is like my second home, I pretty much live here when I'm not on the field and she smiles 

"Hey guys!" I call walking to a group of kids sitting on the floor "this is Lena, Lena this is Lucy, Winn, and James, he’s on the football team with me" I say and they all stand up greeting her 

"so this is the Lena that Kara hasn't shut up about for weeks" Winn says earning him a smack to the back of the head 

"shut it would ya?" I say and Lena laughs. We all settle down and talk for a while before I see Lena shiver. Without thinking I slip my letterman off and drape it over her shoulders. She smiles gratefully 

I hear Lucy speak up "wow Kara, you're giving her your letterman, you must really like her" and I glared up at her until I feel Lena thread her fingers through mine. The rest of lunch goes by calmly and soon enough the day is over.


	4. The Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara loves being on the field but Mike is making it difficult

Friday night I look into the packed stand and easily pick out Lena wearing a number 13 jersey, it matches mine. I smile before looking to the coach who is giving a pep talk. Soon he finishes and we take the field. The other team kicks of and we manage to get it to their 30-yard-line. I run in and call the play. We all get into formation and I run my eyes over the defense before yelling "Bears rush! HIKE!!" 

The ball is snapped to me before I can throw it to the open receiver I'm hit hard from the side and I hear the whistles. I stay down for a second and the crowd goes silent. Knowing I'm going to scare people if I stay down any longer I stand up to see Mike and his buddies laughing. I throw off my helmet and push him back 

"What the hell Mike? You're supposed to block you dumbass!" I yell and he smirks 

"maybe that'll teach not to cross me" he says and I walk back to where my helmet is and set for the next down, this could end badly. I call the next play and prepare for a fake hand off 

"Bears rush HIKE!" I yell and they snap the ball again James runs by for a fake and right before he passes me I see Mike isn't in position to receive the ball, he's over twenty yards out of formation block instead. I see an opening in the line and as soon as James passes me I rush for it getting to the 20 before I get tackled. It was enough to earn us a first down but I'm still pissed at Mike for messing up the play. The next play I call has nothing to do with Mike and when the ball is snapped I throw it to James who easily catches it and scores. We high five as I head of the field switching with the kicker. I look up in the stands to see Lena smiling at me and I grin as I grab water. 

The game is pretty back and forth but at the end of the first half we're up 21-20. The rest of the team head into the locker room as I pull my pads off. I grab my snare from the stands and line up with the band. We perform an awesome halftime show and I can’t help but smile proudly as I throw my pads back on and sprint to the locker room to catch coach Henshaw's speech.   
~~~~~~~  
"...okay Bears let's hit the field!" He finishes and we all cheer and head back out. The second half starts similar to the first. I call the play and scan over the line-up. I yell 

"Bears rush HIKE!!" and the ball is snapped and as I'm about to throw it I get sacked. There's the crash of helmets and a second later mine is thrown off as I storm over to Mike "If you're not gonna block me get the hell off the field!!" I yell and he laughs 

"make me" he says and I glare and sprint to the sideline 

"Coach he's letting them through, he's pissed at me and making everyone else pay for it" Henshaw nods and I jog onto the field and put my helmet on as I hear 

"Mike you're out!" And see Adam jogging on. 

The game is 34-35 with ten seconds left. We're on our own twenty and the other team is confident in their win 

"we got this guys" I say as we break the huddle and I call the play "Bears rush HIKE!" I yell and they snap me the ball. 

The other team must've figured out our play because they have two guys blocking Adam, who is the intended target but their double blocking leaves a space open for me to break through the line. I tuck the ball to my chest and sprint down the field. I manage to outrun the entire defensive line and get into the end zone as the clock runs out. The game ends 41-35 and the guys all surround me slapping my back and I grin as we walk off the field. I walk over to Lena with my helmet in my hand, grinning from ear to ear. 

"That was amazing" she says 

"Thanks" I say with a laugh "I gotta go to the band room really quick, I'll be out soon" I grab my drum to catch up with the band. After we put our instruments away Lucy, James, Winn, Adam and I are all going to Denny's like we do after every game. I grab Lena and we all head up together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm loving all the feedback!! I hope you all enjoy what I have planned!
> 
> If you have any questions or suggestions leave a comment or come find me on tumblr at stop-drop-and-drum


	5. I care about you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike is giving Kara a hard time and Lena feels responsible

The next Friday we're sitting in the band room. School just got out and we all have to be here for the game at 4 so we decide to just stay. I'm leaning against Lena, she's playing with my hair when she suddenly goes "I bet your hair is long enough to braid!" 

I turn to her and she's smiling at me "no way!" I groan "the guys would never let me live it down!!"

Then she looks at me with puppy dog eyes and I realize why Alex always says my pout is unfair "fine" I say and she jumps up giggling and the smile on her face makes it worth any teasing the guy will throw my way. 

She kneels behind me and begins to braid my hair and I'm pretty sure she's pulling it more than braiding anything but I try not to complain I’m a football player, I can handle my girlfriend pulling my hair a bit. If anyone sees my eyes watering they don’t mention it. 

"done!" She cheers after a few minutes and snaps a picture to show me "thanks babe" I say with a laugh and kiss her before checking my phone 

"Crap James we need to go get ready, I'll see you after the game!" I call over my shoulder as we run to the locker room.   
~~~~   
The game is going well. We're up 7-0 a little before half time when Mike decides to be a douche again. I call "Bears rush HIKE!" And they snap the ball. I immediately see a defender running for me. I manage to throw the ball to Sam before I'm hit and my helmet rolls across the field. I stand up slowly, slightly dizzy. I feel blood running down my face and glare at Mike.

He laughs "what's with your hair dude?" He says taking off his helmet 

"I have someone who actually cares about me" I growl and he lunges forward tackling me a fist hits my face and before I can fight back Mike is pulled off me which is probably good so we don't launch into an all out fight on the field and in all honesty I'm kind of dizzy 

"Mike bench now!" Coach yells before walking over to me with the trainer by his side "Kara we need to check you out before you can play again" I groan but follow the trainer to the table set up on the field as the backup quarterback takes the field. The trainer shines a light in my eyes a few times and bandages my head before telling me I'm good to play and other than the black eye Mike gave me I'm fine. Soon I'm back in the field and I’m glad I don’t have a concussion, those are a pain. 

We win the game and I'm walking with Lena into Denny's "I'm sorry" she mumbles and I look at her, a bit confused "it's my fault Mike is giving you such a hard time, and he punched you, and you keep getting hurt and-" she says and I stop walking 

"hey" I interrupt her ramble "this is not your fault. Mike’s an ass but I can handle him" I say and she brings a hand up to touch my cheek 

"but look what he did to your eye, you warned me that they'd mess with you if I did your hair, but I didn't listen. He only ever started messing with you when we started going out." she says looking down again. 

I lift her chin up and look into her eyes "Lena I don't care what he thinks, I'm glad to have you. I love that you care about me enough to do my hair, in fact I'd like you to do it before every game" I say and she laughs "the point is, I don't care about Mike. I care about you" I say kissing her forehead and she pulls me into a hug before we join our friends in the restaurant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad you are all liking the fic so far! I love hearing from everyone, it makes my day! 
> 
> Leave a comment of find me on tumblr at stop-drop-and-drum


	6. Now You Have Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena stands up to Mike, Kara shares her story, and Maggie and Alex are protective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: mentions of homophobia and past abuse

I smile automatically when I see Lena in the hallway. The smile doesn’t last long when I see who she’s talking to and it turns into a scowl when I realize how happy she looks. I’m definitely not jealous that she is talking to Mike. I’m not. (I totally am).

I can see her laughing and I want to do something but I can’t move. I don’t know who I thought I was kidding. Someone as amazing as Lena couldn’t ever actually like me. I feel tears welling up in my eyes as Lena’s smile grows wider. I’m about to walk away when I notice it. Her smile is...different? It's not the grin she has when talking about her brother, or the way she beams about a physics experiment. It’s a look that she gets when she talks about all the crazy things she done to upset her parents, it’s defiant. Then it’s gone and the look on Lena’s face is positively murderous. 

Before I can react Lena’s fist connects with Mike’s nose. My smile is back now, and bigger than ever. She shakes her hand out and I can hear Mike yelling but I’m too far away to make out what he’s saying. I’m sprinting down the hall before this goes south. 

“You think that you can get away with that? You crazy-”

“I would choose your next words real carefully pal” I say placing a hand on Mike’s shoulder. As much as Lena was trying to hide it I could tell she was getting nervous. She visibly relaxes when I step in. 

“She hit me!” He yells as if he’s going to get me on his side

“I saw that. It was awesome” I say and Mike looks at me in shock “Don’t look so surprised buddy. Whatever you thought was going to happen isn’t. Now run along, you’re bleeding on my shoes” 

The glare Mike sends my way is positively murderous but I’m not even slightly worried. He stalks off down the hall and I turn to Lena 

“That was awesome babe!” I say and she smiles but it’s not the smile i’m used to seeing “hey, what’s wrong?” I ask gently and she buries her face in my shoulder. My arms immediately wrap tightly around her, cradling her to my chest as I gently sway back and forth. She’s shaking slightly and if she didn’t need me here I’d have already left to go beat the crap out of Mike for doing this to her. “You’re okay Lee, I’ve got you”

“H-he he s-said. He ca-called me” Lena sobs and I hold her tighter 

“Sh, it’s okay baby” I mumble in a desperate attempt to calm her down “Take your time” a few minutes later Lena has calmed down enough to tell me what happened 

“He asked me out again. I-I guess he thought I would say yes if you weren’t around and I didn’t even really answer him. I just laughed. And then he-he said that nobody would ever want me. H-he said the Luthors would never love me and my real mom gave me away because I was too awful to love. Then h-h-he s-said that we-we were sick. That we could n-n-never actually be together because w-we weren’t healthy. H-h-he said he n-n-needed to f-f-fix me” I’m fuming at this point and Lena is shaking again. I pull her into my arms as she sobs. Maggie and Alex run over when they see her crying. 

“What the hell happened?” Alex asks, seeing the deadly look on my face

“Mike.” I spit out and they’re gone again, I almost feel bad for him because as much as I love Alex and Maggie, they can be scary.

“K-K-Kara?” Lena says looking up with tears in her eyes, still shaking slightly.

“What baby?” I whisper 

“Thank you” her voice is so small my heart breaks

“Of course” I place a kiss on the top of her head “Always” 

~~~~~

We go through the motions all day, Lena is obviously still upset and if Mike shows up to football practice with two black eyes and a split lip, well nobody says anything. The moment practice ends I sprint into the stands where Lena is waiting “You ready?” she nods with a small smile and I lead her to my car. Twenty minutes later we’re pulling up to the Luthor mansion. No matter how many times I come here I doubt it’ll ever get less intimidating. 

We walk up to the door and Lena moves to unlock it only to have it pulled open by one Lillian Luthor. The house suddenly seems a lot less intimidating. 

“Ah you must be Kara” She says coldly and my eyes go wide. I stand frozen for a few seconds before she chuckles and speaks again “It’s a pleasure to meet you” She says shaking my hand. 

“The pleasure is mine” I reply and she smiles before turning to Lena as we walk inside.

“Lena, what’s wrong?” she asks, obviously concerned.

“It’s nothing Mom, just a rough day. Can Kara hang out for a while?” She asks hopefully, already more relaxed now that she’s home

“Of course sweetheart, but you know the rules, she’s not allowed in your room” Lillian says with a pointed look to Lena as she walks away.

Lena rolls her eyes and leads me to the living room “I’m sorry about her, I know she can be intimidating” Lena apologizes and I laugh

“Oh please, I spent 6 years in foster care, I can handle a little intimidation” Lena looks up at me as we settle on the couch

“Will you tell me about it?” she asks and I hesitate slightly.

“Are you sure? It’s not a happy story” she nods “I’ll start with the basics” I begin “My name was Kara Zor-el. I’ve never had the best luck when it came to family. When I was five my house caught fire. Neither of my parents made it out. My Aunt Astra took me in, I loved her so much, but when I was seven she died in a car accident. At that point I had to go into foster care since she was the last of my family. The system isn’t a good place to be all the time. I was placed in a lot of homes where my guardians only kept me long enough to collect the check, some homes used me as free labor. I would have to cook and clean and do all the housework. If I didn’t do it correctly, well let’s just say they didn’t use their words. Between the ages of seven and thirteen I was placed in nine different homes. Some were better than others but none of them were very good. Far too often when my guardians wanted to get rid of me they would just throw me out. Sometimes I’d go to the police station myself, other times I would live on the streets for a few days until the cops picked me up and brought me to another home. I thought if they didn’t catch me then I wouldn’t have to go to homes anymore and then the scary people couldn’t hurt me, but it’s not very easy for a ten year old to live on the streets. Somebody always noticed and the cops always came.Then I was placed with the Danvers. It seemed too good to be true. A doctor and a scientist as parents, a girl only a year older than me, promises that they were kind. It seemed way to amazing to be real so I spent my time waiting for the other shoe to drop. Waiting for an older brother to beat me up, an endless amount of chores I’d never be able to finish, anything bad to happen. It never did, but that didn’t change the fact that I was terrified. After years of abuse I would flinch away whenever they would get to close. But I always felt safe with Alex. She would always be there for me, she let me make the first move, never getting too close unless I let her. Even though I wouldn’t talk to her she always stayed close enough to let me know she was there. We’ve been close ever since. She helped me convince our parents to let me play football and she helped me fit in at school. When I finally told her why I was so scared of her parents she would act out to show me they wouldn’t hit me, even if they were mad. We used to get into all sorts of trouble, we would sneak out and go to the pond in the middle of the night, we loved it there. Eliza and Jeremiah never figured out where we would run to but we barely ever got away with it. They’d always catch us. They would try to act mad but I could tell they were happy we were so close. Slowly I got comfortable around Eliza and Jeremiah, they were patient with me and showed me that I was safe with them. When I was almost fourteen I asked them to adopt me, they said they had always wanted to, but they waited for me to be ready. I officially became Kara Danvers three months before Jeremiah died. I tried to run away when he did. I thought I was cursed. I thought if I stayed something bad would happen to Alex and Eliza too. Everyone I loved always died. Alex found me by our pond and brought me home. She said she couldn’t lose me too. I didn’t know what it was like to stay in the same place after a loss, I had always had to leave. I thought they’d want to send me away. Everyone always did, but they told me I was staying with them, no matter what. They told me losing Jeremiah didn’t have to tear our family apart. They said I was a part of the family forever.” I wipe away the tears that have fallen and Lena holds me a little tighter “Then Alex and Maggie started dating” Lena looks confused 

“I thought you liked Maggie. You get along so well” I smile down at her 

“Yeah now we do” I say with a laugh “But when they first started dating I hated her. Alex spent a lot of time with her and I was a bit jealous. I was fourteen and I was still fairly new to the whole siblings thing. Alex was really my only friend and I didn’t want to lose that. I thought Alex was gonna shut me out, who wants to hang out with their little sister, right? We figured it out though and now Maggie and I are cool. She’s pretty much a second older sister. She’s the first friend I had outside of the family.”

Lena looks up at me and raises an eyebrow “You totally tried to intimidate Maggie, didn’t you” she says and I groan 

“Well yeah, but it didn’t really work. Most people would be scared of a football player and I had like 4 inches on her at the time but she just laughed and said ‘you’re not scary little Danvers’ so that was the end of that. Alex is probably going to try to scare you off though” I say with a laugh and Lena groans.

“Slowly over the years I’ve made more friends, but I’m still really selective about who I let get close to me. I’m still afraid of getting hurt. James, Lucy, and Winn are all great. They don’t know the whole story but they know enough.” I look down at her “And now I have you”

She smiles back “And now you have me”  
~~~~~~~  
I head home not long after that and find Alex and Maggie waiting for me in the living room. Alex shuts off the TV when I walk in and they both turn to look at me. I sigh and get ready for the interrogation I’m about to receive

“What the hell happened today?” Maggie asks “because as much as I enjoyed messing up Mike’s face I’d like to know why I did it” I sit down on the coffee table and start to explain 

“So I told you how Mike keeps asking Lena out, right?” they both nod “Well I guess he thought he’d have a better shot if I wasn’t around and obviously Lena said no, but then he blew up on her. He said nobody would ever love her and said some pretty homophobic crap. She punched him but he has like 6 inches on her so it didn’t do much damage. She was pretty shaken up so I ran over before he could fight back and scared him off and then Lena broke down” I explain and they nod 

“Damn, I kinda wish I did a bit more damage” Alex grumbles and I roll my eyes “Are you okay?” she continues “you look like you’ve been crying” I look down. It’s been four years and I’m still not quite used to Alex being so attentive.

“I um, I was telling Lena about, well, everything” I say staring down at the carpet. Alex understand, she’s seen first hand how emotional I get when talking about everything. She grabs my arm and pulls me onto the couch between her and Maggie. 

“I’m sorry Kara, you didn’t deserve any of that” Alex says softly as I bury my face in her shoulder and let her hold me. I feel Maggie rubbing my back softly and soon enough the emotions of the day catch up with me and I’m asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like where the story is going! Hit me up on tumblr stop-drop-and-drum


	7. Lena meets the family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara brings Lena over to her house but fails to realize how embarrassing that could be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you all seem to want angst, I'll do my best to add it in the upcoming chapters. If you have any other requests hit me up on tumblr at stop-drop-and-drum

The weeks pass and Lena never misses a game, whether it's home or away, she's also coming to my band competition this Saturday which is surprising because even I’ll admit that they’re boring. How did I get so lucky? I walk into the art room after school to see her with her hands and face streaked with paint. I knock on the doorframe and she turns away from the canvas to look at me and smiles. 

"Hey" I say "that looks amazing" I gesture to her painting of a tree in fall. Oranges and yellows light up the canvas and I don’t think I’ve ever seen anything more beautiful, besides the girl painting it of course.

"You think so?" She asks and I nod. She smiles and stands up "let me wash up and we can go" she says walking to the sink.

"Take your time" I smile, a bit mesmerized by the fact that she can look so beautiful while covered in paint.

“You look beautiful by the way” I say and she blushes burying her face in my shoulder. I can’t help but laugh when I hear a mumbled “thanks” we stand there for a while, content to just be in each other’s arms. Soon we're headed home to hang out before my competition tomorrow.   
~~~~   
Bringing Lena to my house was my first mistake.

Don’t get me wrong, I love hanging out with her, she’s not the issue. It’s the location. You see taking her to my house allowed her to see the pictures of me from freshman year hanging all over the walls. I don’t have many baby pictures but the three that made it through my adoption have also found their way to the walls. Lena giggles and points to the pictures of me on the walls. 

“Okay, that’s enough, let’s go” I groan trying to pull her into the living room and away from the awful photos of thirteen year old Kara

“No I want to see these” Lena says fighting back and I roll my eyes

“Come on! They’re not even good pictures! Eliza just felt bad that there was so many pictures of Alex and none of me when I was first adopted so she put up every photo she took” I explain again trying to get her to move when I hear the front door open. Alex and Maggie walk in and I regret my decision even more. 

“What’s the problem Little Danvers?” Maggie asks with a smirk and I roll my eyes

“Nothing is the problem Maggie, we’re just gonna-”

“Hey I haven’t seen you around before. You must be that Luthor girl Kara won’t shut up about!” Maggie interrupts and I have to resist the urge to run and hide. Lena just looks at me and laughs

“It’s okay babe, I think it’s adorable that you talk about me so much” of course this only makes me blush more until I hear Alex clear her throat. I love Alex to death, she’s been the one person I’ve been able to count on for the last four years. That being said she can get a little protective.

“So you’re the girl that’s dating my baby sister” Alex glares at Lena and she steps back a bit 

“Okay Alex that’s enough” I say and Maggie rolls her eyes before grabbing Alex’s hand 

“So we’re gonna go upstairs until this one can learn to play well with others” Maggie says pulling Alex towards the stairs “It was nice meeting you Little Luthor” Lena smiles at Maggie as she drags Alex away. 

“Sorry about her she’s…..”

“Protective? Yeah I got that” Lena laughs “Don’t worry about it. It’s sweet that she cares so much” 

“Alex was always there when I needed her when I first moved here, sometimes she just doesn’t know when to stop” I explain and Lena smiles up at me 

“That’s good, I’m glad you had someone to lean on. Now shall we go relax for a while?” Lena says and I can’t help but laugh as I lead her to the couch. 

~~~~~~

We’re on the couch watching Friends, Lena is curled into my side with her arms wrapped tightly around my waist. I’d be more than happy to sit here for hours. When the front door opens I look at the clock and realize I have been. I immediately panic realizing Eliza is home. It’s not that I don’t want Lena to meet my mom, it’s the fact that I have no idea how this is going to play out. It’s too late now, all I can do is sit here and pray for the best. 

“Hi honey, is Alex home?” Eliza calls from the entryway “Oh hi, I didn’t realize you had company Kara” Lena and I stand, both blushing slightly 

“Mom this is my girlfriend Lena, Lena this is my Mom” I introduce them nervously

“Ah, so you’re the girl Kara keeps getting into fights for” Eliza says skeptically

“Mom!” I protest 

“Dr. Danvers I can explain-” Eliza holds up a hand for Lena to stop. 

“You must be a great girl if she’s willing to fight for you. I know Kara, so I know you didn’t instigate those fights. She’s not one to back down” Eliza says with an exasperated look, but I can see the hint of pride in her eyes “As I was saying, is Alex home?” 

“Yeah, her and Maggie are upstairs. Maggie had to practically drag Alex away, you know how protective she gets” I explain rolling my eyes at the memory.

“Please tell me she didn’t try to scare you.” Eliza says “Who am I kidding, of course she did”

“It’s okay, really-” Lena tries but it’s useless 

“Alexandra Danvers get down here right now” Eliza yells and I try and stifle my laugh

“Eliza used her full name. She’s in trouble now” I whisper and Lena rolls her eyes at me. Alex jogs down the stairs with Maggie not far behind. 

“Hi Mom, how was work?” Alex tries but it’s useless

“Please tell me you aren’t trying to scare off your little sister’s girlfriend” Alex looks up sheepishly and Eliza sighs “Why Alex? Are you afraid she’s going to forget about you?” 

“That would never happen Alex” I cut in and she smiles softly 

“I know that it’s just” Alex sighs “she’s had more than enough pain for one lifetime. I don’t want her to get hurt again” Alex is staring at the floor and I practically tackle her into a hug 

“She’s not gonna hurt me Alex” I whisper “I really like her” Alex hugs me tightly before stepping back

“I would never hurt her intentionally or unintentionally if I could help it” Lena speaks up and Alex looks her up and down before nodding 

“I’m still watching you Luthor” Alex says and Eliza rolls her eyes

“Unfortunately I think that’s the best you’re going to get out of this one Lena” Eliza looks at the four of us and shakes her head before walking away “Dinners in 15, please be civil” 

“Maggie are you staying for dinner?” I ask and she shrugs 

“I’ve got nowhere better to be, how about you little Luthor? Ready for your first Danvers family dinner?” Maggie grins and Lena looks to me

“As ready as I’ll ever be” and with that we’re all headed in to set the table

~~~~~~~

“So Lena” Eliza begins “tell me about yourself, all I’ve gotten from Kara is rambles about how perfect you are” I groan and bury my face in my arms. I hear Lena laugh before she starts talking 

“Well, I’m sixteen years old, I’m a junior at Midvale High. I was adopted by the Luthors 12 years ago. I’m dating Kara Danvers. Is there anything special you’d like to know?” She asks with a laugh and Eliza smiles 

“What do you do in your free time, who do you hang out with besides Kara, What do you want to be when you grow up?” Eliza lists off 

“Well I love art, I’m thinking about a career in either that or Biomedical Engineering. My friend list is pretty short, I pretty much just have my friend Jess, but I love all of Kara’s friends” Lena finishes and I hear Maggie laugh

“Those are two very different jobs Little Luthor” Lena just smile and shrugs

“That sounds lovely Lena” Eliza says and they go back to eating 

“Hey Mom” I start “Will you come to my band competition tomorrow?’ I ask shyly. I love showing her and Alex what I work so hard for but I still hate asking them to do things for me. It’s one of the lasting affects of my childhood that I just can’t seem to get rid of. Eliza smiles softly 

“Of course Kara, I wouldn’t miss it for the world” I can’t help but smile

“Maggie and I will be there too” Alex says with a smile and my face breaks into a grin. 

“Really? You don’t have to” I say and Alex rolls her eyes affectionately. 

“Kar, I love you. I want to be there to support you” Eliza and Maggie nod in agreement and I blush slightly “You need a ride Luthor?” 

“That’d be great” Lena says with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hit me up on tumblr at stop-drop-and-drum


	8. Prince Charming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena comes to Kara's Band comp and they think they've figured out how to stop Mike

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all have asked for angst so here is a taste, much more to come in the next chapter.

I keep taps as we march onto the field and set for the first movement of our show. The student director gets on the podium and when she raises her hands the entire turns and kneels down, earning a gasp from the crowd. I hear the voices begin to play from the pit. The auxiliaries starts their dance cueing us to stand. We get through the first and second movement and I feel a rush of excitement as they count off the third movement. The drumline marches as a unit with our hands behind our backs. We get to the front sideline and take our drums off to kneel. After three bars we start to set for the new visuals we added, drums still on the sideline. They line up crouching down but their backs rising higher, climbing on each other to form something similar to a staircase. One of the cymbal players is sitting on another guy's shoulders and has a crown balanced on the cymbal. I hear the cue and run for it, pushing off the other drummers, I run up everyone's backs and I hear the crowd gasp again. When I get to the last guy I'm almost 6 feet up. I flip and push off of the last player with my feet while grabbing the crown. I land on the ground and raise the crow in the air as someone takes the shako off my head. I place the crown on my head and run in time over to the princess for the closing bar, an auxiliary member places my snare on my shoulders when I get there and I hit the ending pose while playing the last five beats and drop my arms in time with the conductor. The crowd goes wild. We march off and I keep taps while unable to stop smiling. When we get to the trailers everyone cheers and congratulates each other. We pack up and when I leave the bus after changing I see Lena standing outside. I run up to her and she smiles 

"You never told me you were Prince Charming!" She yells as I pull her into a hug "not that I'm surprised" she finishes with a grin and I laugh 

"What'd you think?" I ask nervously, hoping she didn’t get too bored 

"It was amazing" she says as I lead her to where my family is in the bleachers “I expected the best and you all surely delivered” 

We win sweepstakes and head home with a trophy and plenty of smiles. I even convinced the band director to let Lena ride home with us on the bus  
~~~~   
Lena and I walk into campus together Monday morning and I already have a bad feeling. I was bullied a lot when I was growing up, I’ve developed sort of a sixth sense for these things. My fears are solidified as I walk around the corner to see Mike and a couple Baseball guys holding Slurpees. I try and stifle a laugh as he tries to look intimidating

"What do you want Mike?" I say letting go of Lena’s hand and pushing her behind me slightly. Mike takes a step forward 

"You see, it's come to our attention that you're a dyke" he spits out and I'm torn between being defensive and confused 

"That's not exactly a secret. I've been out since freshman year" I say glancing at Lena and he smiles 

"No, you're right but now you've pissed me off, so you're gonna pay" I full out laugh now 

"You don't scare me Mike, what're you gonna do? Throw a slurpee at me? Is this Glee now?" He smirks and I realize that's exactly what he's going to do "Lena get behind be" I say pushing myself in front of her completely, not breaking eye contact with Mike "you think everyone's going to be cool with this? The team actually likes me, do you want to make them hate you even more than they already do?" I continue. I see anger flash across Mike’s face, then all I see is the slurpee. It burns my eyes but I'm determined to take it, I'd fight back but I can't see "you happy Mike?" I snarl and I can hear him laugh "you got what you wanted now get the hell out of here" I can't see it, but I can tell he walked away when Lena takes my face in her hands. 

"Baby are you okay?" She asks and I just nod, jaw clenched, trying not to show how much it hurts. She sees right through it though "come with me" she takes my arm and starts walking through campus.

I don't know where we're headed until I smell the paint "here, sit" she says and starts wiping my face with a towel. That makes it burn even more and I can't help but flinch "it's okay, you're okay" Lena mumbles as she continues to clean me off. The burning in my eyes makes me wish I still wore glasses instead of contacts. She smiles weakly at me when she's done "all better" she mumbles and I smile back 

"I'm good, now I'm gonna go change and we need to get to class before Snapper kills us for being late....again" she smiles and I stand up. I'm heading to the door when I hear her stifle a laugh. I spin around "what?" I ask raising my eyebrows slightly. 

"your hair's red" I pull at the ends of my hair and see the syrup has dyed it red 

"it's highlights" I say with a laugh "that's something that girls do sometimes right?" I ask and she laughs again 

"yeah babe, that is something that girls do sometimes" 

I grab her hand and lead her to my locker where I grab a new shirt. I pull the slurpee stained one over my head and see Lena's jaw drop. I can't help but smirk "problem babe?" I ask, still shirtless in the middle of the hallway. She snaps out of it and glares at me 

"Put your damn shirt on, everyone's staring" I glance around and shrug as I see the entire hallway staring at me. I know I'm in shape, I worked hard to look this way. I catch a few people staring at my abs and laugh as I pull the clean shirt over my head 

"Happy?" I ask and Lena smiles, 

“Very" she replied leaning up to kiss me "nobody gets to see you shirtless but me" she says with a wink. I laugh as I take her hand and lead her to first period.  
~~~~~~  
After a glorious reading of To Kill a Mockingbird in Snapper's class and a joyous day in pre-calculus (sarcasm intended) we're heading to choir. It's a mandatory class, it's where I first saw Lena. We never do anything, we rarely even sing.

"Hold on babe I want to get some books out of my locker so I can study" I say taking Lena's hand and leading her to my locker. When I get there I'm immediately suspicious of the fact that the lock is undone. I open the locker only to have a large pile of dirt fall on my shoes and pants. I hear Lena gasp and jump back, and I freeze in anger 

"You have got to be kidding me" I mumble "I just stepped into an episode of glee" I roll my eyes. I hear Mike laugh and Lena must see me tense up because she instantly steps between us 

"Babe. Walk away" she says as I glare at Mike over her shoulder 

"You gonna let her tell you what to do?" He says, obviously trying to get a rise out of me and I clench my fist 

“In this instance, yes, because I'd rather not get benched for knocking your teeth out" I growl grabbing Lena’s hand and storming off to the music building.   
~~~~~  
When we get there I'm fuming and if it weren't for Lena I would've already gone back to knock some sense into Mike 

"Baby you need to calm down" she says 

"I AM CALM" I all but yell and she rolls 

"I can see that" she says sarcastically 

"he's just so...UGH!" 

"Kar"

"and he keeps..." I'm throwing my hands up yelling 

"Kara" 

"He can't get away with this crap!!" 

"KARA!!" I whirl around to yell in response

"WHAT?!" and immediately regret it as she crosses her arms 

"excuse me?" She says 

"I'm sorry he just gets to me. I shouldn’t have yelled at you" I mumble and she pulls me into her arms 

"I know, I'm sorry babe" I take a deep breath, enjoying being in her arms "we need to show him he's not gonna get to us, he'll get bored, he's like a hyperactive puppy" She mumbles before pulling away. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if you'd like 
> 
> Hit me up on tumblr stop-drop-and-drum


	9. Not Today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst. Just angst.

I wish she had been right.

After a particularly long day Lena offers to keep me company at my house until my Mom and Alex get home from working at the hospital. My Mom works as a surgeon there and Alex is doing an internship, she hasn’t decided if she wanted to be a doctor or not so Mom got her a job so she could try it out. Their shifts go until seven o’clock and i know Lena doesn’t want me to be alone for that long. I accept her offer and we head to my house to study and hang out for a while. When Eliza and Alex get home Lena goes to leave 

“Lena you’re welcome to stay for dinner” Eliza calls and Lean is beaming. She was nervous my family wouldn’t accept her but they love her. Well Eliza does, Alex doesn’t hate her, which is a start. 

“Thank you Dr. Danvers” Eliza sends Lena a pointed glance “Right, Eliza” Lena corrects with a laugh.

After dinner Lena and I do the dishes before moving to my room to watch Netflix, we put on The Office but soon we’re both asleep. 

I wake up an hour later to a pillow hitting my face, thankfully it didn’t hurt. Lena starts to stir as I look up and see Alex standing in my doorway. 

“What’da’you want” I mumble and Alex rolls her eyes

“It’s getting late, you should see if she needs to get home” she explains before leaving. When I look down Lena is smiling up at me. 

“Alex is right, I should probably go” Lena says checking her phone, seeing it’s almost one o’clock in the morning

“Are you sure you’re not too tired to drive? We can call your mom, I’m sure she’d want you to be safe” Lena smiles softly

“I’ll be okay baby, I’ll see you tomorrow” I lean down to kiss her gently

“Okay, I’ll see you tomorrow, text me when you get home” Lena nods and with that she’s gone.

~~~~~~~

I tried to wait for her to call, I really did but I wake up to my phone buzzing on my nightstand. The first thing I notice is that it’s after 3am. The next is that Lena is calling me. I’m awake in an instant answering the phone. 

“Lena, I’m so sorry I fell asleep did you get hom-”  
“It’s her Mom” Lillian’s voice interrupts

“Oh, is she okay?” I ask, a nervous feeling tugging at my stomach. There’s a long pause and when Lillian sounds sad 

“Something’s happened” tears immediately welled up in my eyes

“No” it’s barely a whisper.

“She was in an accident”

“No” I say louder

“She” Lillian's breath catches “She”

“NO” I’m almost yelling now

“She didn’t make it” I know Lillian is still talking but I don’t hear anything beyond that. 

“No no no no no. No! She can’t” I’m screaming, tears streaming down my face. I feel someone grab my shoulder. I ignore who I assume is Alex trying to comfort me. “She can’t be gone! You can’t be gone! I can’t lose you too!” I’m shaking when i feel someone shaking me and saying my name. 

I fly upright in bed only to see Lena next to me, looking concerned “Hey you're okay” She mumbles soothing and I launch myself at her

“You’re here” I sob into her shoulder

“Of course I’m here. We fell asleep, then you started screaming, I think you were having a nightmare” Lena explains, gently rocking me as I sob in her arms. 

“Y-you were in an a-accident they... they told me you died” my voice breaks and I bury my face in the crook of her neck and her arms tighten around me as I begin to sob. 

“Sh Kara it’s okay, I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere” she whispers

“But your Mom-”

“It’ll be okay, I’ll tell her I’m staying here, she’ll understand” I just nod, not wanting her to go anywhere “go back to sleep okay? I promise I’ll be here when you wake up” I nod and we settle back to the pillows. If the death grip I have around Lena’s waist is uncomfortable she doesn’t say anything. She just guides my head onto her shoulder and strokes my hair until I fall asleep. 

~~~~~

I manage to get a few hours of restless sleep before we have to get up for school. Lena senses that I don’t want to be alone and stays by my side all morning. When we go downstairs Eliza and Alex don’t say anything, they just smile sympathetically. There is no doubt in my mind that they heard my screams last night, they always do, but they knew I had Lena so they didn’t come in. I can tell they’re concerned though.

“Mom I’m okay. It was just a dream” I say staring at the table, as embarrassed as I always am after my nightmares. She walks over and crouches beside my chair.

“Dreams can feel real Kara, but we’re all okay” I nod and let her pull me into her arms, I feel Alex’s hand on my shoulder and I smile. 

“We should get going” I mumble and Alex nods.

“Can you guys give me a ride?” Lena nods “Cool, I’ll catch a ride home with Maggie after school” and with that the three of us head off to school.

~~~~~

Lena is patient with me all day. I’ve barely said three words but she continues to talk to me, never expecting a response but knowing I need to be reminded I’m not alone. She’s also realized that I’ve needed near constant physical contact, she’s always holding my hand or sitting so our shoulders are brushing. I’m on edge all day but she didn’t get mad when I snapped at her during English. She saw the regret written all over my face and she knew I was sorry. 

We’re at lunch when things start to go downhill. I had kept it together more or less but it was draining, physically and emotionally. Lena and I were sitting outside of the bandroom, my head resting on her shoulder and I was practically asleep. I hear someone walk up and feel Lena tense up.

“Go away Mike” I’m awake now, glaring like there’s no tomorrow.

“Tell me Lena, why are you sitting here with Kara? She won’t even talk to you. You lose your tongue blondie? That’d be a shame. Come on Luthor, You don’t need to settle for my leftovers, not when you could have the real deal” He gestures towards himself. Before I can do anything Alex and Maggie are standing between us. 

“Hey douchecanoe, leave my little sister alone before I break your face. Again.” Mike’s eyes goes wide, he’s always been a little afraid of Alex, but then again who isn’t? He rolls his eyes before walking away. Alex crouches down in front of me

“I promise I’ll leave you two alone but maybe you should go inside, he’ll be more likely to leave you alone” She says softly before moving to leave. 

“Wait!” They turn to me and I immediately feel a blush rising on my cheeks “Will...will you stay with us? Both of you?” I look up hopefully and Alex pulls me into her arms 

“Of course Kara, I’ll always stay with you” I look to Maggie and she smiles 

“I’m here for you little Danvers, we all are” She says and the three of them lead me inside. We sit in silence for a while before Lena speaks up.

“What did Mike mean when he called you his leftovers?” she asks softly “You don’t have to answer” she quickly finishes, noticing how tense Alex gets.

“No it’s okay, so you know how I’m bi right?” in any other situation the three would’ve laughed but Alex and Maggie know the story and Lena sees how serious we all are so she just nods. “Well when I first moved here Mike and I dated. Well as much as you can count a middle school relationship, we pretty much ate lunch together and occasionally held hands. Hi mean he’s so nice when he wants to be, and I thought he’d help me fit in, he was so popular. It was fine at first, I mean Alex didn’t like him but I think we’ve realized she’ll never like anyone I date” Lena giggles and Alex rolls her eyes “So anyway it was fine, until I mentioned something about me being Bi. I’m sure you’ve realized how homophobic Mike is, so he freaked out. He said some really mean stuff and he’s hated me ever since.” I finish and Lena rolls her eyes

“That kid is a real catch” She mumbles 

“Tell me about it” Alex agrees. I rest my head on Lena’s shoulder again and end up sleeping for the rest of lunch while the three talk quietly. 

~~~~~~~~  
“Kara take the day off” 

“You’re the best player out there Little Danvers, you can miss one practice”

“Babe, you don’t have to go” Alex, Maggie, and Lena all try to argue while we walk towards the locker room.

“I”m not gonna let him win” I mumble, still upset about the nightmare I had, Mike’s episode having done nothing to calm me down.

“Kara, you’re having a bad day, take some time off” 

“I’m fine!” I yell spinning around to glare at Alex. I close my eyes and breathe deeply “I’m sorry” 

“It’s okay, Kara you don’t have to go out there” She tries one last time but I shake my head

“Yes I do” 

“Then we’ll wait for you to finish” Maggie says and the other two nod.

I sigh. “Fine, just not in the bleachers, I don’t want more people watching me. Please” I practically beg and they nod.

“We’ll be right here when you’re done” Lena says as we stop by the locker room. I nod and go inside to get ready.

~~~~~~

Mike is off to his asshole tendencies before practice even starts. “So how’s Luthor doing? Ready for a real relationship yet?” 

“Not now Mike” I ball my hands into fists and walk away.

“Okay, split into scrimmage teams!” coach calls and I let out a sigh of relief, glad Mike isn’t on my team. I grab my red jersey and toss the backup quarterback his. The jerseys aren’t foolproof but they help remind the guys not to tackle us. I call the play and we get into formation. 

“Set, Hike!” The ball is snapped and I get a good pass to James. We reset and I call for the snap again. Before I can throw the ball I’m tackled, hard. I get up and throw off my helmet, knowing exactly who it was “What the hell Mike! You can’t tackle me!” I yell as he pulls off his helmet. On a better day I may have let it go, but not today. Today I’m going to yell. 

“I just did” he says with a smirk and I think “screw yelling” as my fist connects with his jaw. Before he can react another punch hits his mouth, I go to land a third only to be hit in the eye. Mike gets a fist to the nose and cheek before he tackles me. He gets a few hits in before I’ve managed to pin him. By the time I’m pulled off him his face is nearly unrecognizable between the blood and swelling and I’m glad for the padding that blocked most of his hits. 

“Break it up! Danvers back off” Henshaw yells and I let James pull me away “Murphy! Phillips! Get Mathews to the nurse!” the two guys pull Mike up and coach turns to me shaking his head “Go get cleaned up Danvers” he says before walking away. I grab my helmet and walk to the locker room wiping the blood from my mouth. 

“What the Hell happened?!” Alex yells and I hear Lena gasp.

“Nothing” I grit out, the adrenaline wearing off. 

“God damnit Kara it’s been thirty minutes” 

“He got it worse” I mumble walking to one of the sinks. I struggle with my pads for a second before Maggie helps me pull them off “thanks” she nods and grabs my hands, which are covered in a mix of Mike’s blood and mine. She shakes her head and motions to the chair Lena has brought over. I’m in a daze as they clean the cuts all over. When they’re done I see that I have a black eye, split lip, some nice bruising on my jaw and I’ve torn up my hands. My padding protected me from a broken rib but there’s a bit of bruising there as well. 

“Come on” Alex says “Let’s go home”

“Are Maggie and Lena coming?” I ask and Alex looks at me questioningly 

“Do you really want them there to see Mom lose her shit?” She asks and I wince 

“You’re right” 

“I’ll drive you two home” Lena offers and I turn to Maggie

“Thanks for helping me” 

She smiles “You’re family Little Danvers, I’ll always help you” I hug her before the four of us head to the parking lot.

I hug Lena goodbye before Alex and I hop out of the car. I groan when I see Eliza’s car in the driveway. We walk in the door and I hear her call out “Hi girls, I’m in the kitchen, how was your day?” I look at Alex for help and she just shrugs. 

“Um, it was fine, Mom. I love you!” I yell back and we hear her walk out of the kitchen 

“What did you Oh My God, Kara Danvers what happened to your face?!” she yells and I wince, hiding my hands behind me.

“Nothing Mom, just football practice?” I try and she rolls her eyes

“Kara I have been around football long enough to know that,” she gestures to my face, “Doesn’t happen at practice. Now tell me, what did you do?” 

“Well Mike-” she puts her hand up

“Mike Mathews was involved?” She asks and I nod “Did you beat him?’ I nod again “Good, I’m sure he deserved it. Alex did you check her over?”

“Yeah, not broken bones, no sign of concussion” Mom nods

“Okay, come help me finish dinner” I let out a sigh of relief and gladly help chop up vegetables.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've never written much angst before, did you all like it? Let me know here or on tumblr stop-drop-and-drum
> 
> Also I'm going out of town so I probably won't post for a week or so


	10. overwhelmed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soccer season, powderpuff football, and jealous all start up at the same time and it is a bit much for Kara. Alex comes to her rescue, as always

Football season is coming to a close and soon after is soccer season, which is definitely vastly different. First off the team I play on is all girls, whereas on the football team, it's all guys but me. Second there's so much more drama, "he broke up with her and now she's with him" it's difficult to keep up with it all. There was no drama on the football team. Well besides Mike. And finally, they're so much more aggressive than the football guys, which is surprising, but it's the way girls soccer is. They're vicious. But I'm super excited for season to start, it's my favorite sport, and while it doesn't get all the support that football does, it's way more fun to be on the field for soccer. It's a more demanding sport physically, and I'm pumped to finally be back with my team. 

I get to the field for the first practice and can't help but smile at the group of girls in front of me 

"What's with the mushy-ness captain?" Lucy says walking up on my right. 

"Dude she's captain of two different teams, plus Drumline section leader, she's like the commander!" Lyra says from my left. I can't help but laugh.

"Well what do you say guys? Ready to get this practice started?" They both nod excitedly and I smile again. "Okay ladies let's get this season started!" I call to the crowd that then erupts in cheers "Two lines!" I call and kick off the practice.  
~~~  
90 minutes later I'm standing on the bench wiping the sweat off my face with my shirt, which was removed during the scrimmage. I smile as I feel a pair of familiar arms wrap around my waist.

"Hey babe" I say as Lena walks around to stand in front of me 

"Hello captain" she says with a mock salute and I laugh. I lean down to kiss her when the team erupts in a chorus of "ew"s. I look up and roll my eyes 

"Shut up" I say pulling Lena into my arms.

"Looks like the commander has a new girlfriend!" Alicia yells from the back of the crowd. 

"No shit" Lindsey calls back as everyone laughs. I roll my eyes. 

"On that note I'm just gonna dismiss you all for the day" I call to the assembled crowd which results in a chorus of cheers "I'll see you all tomorrow! Same time!" I yell as they all begin to walk away.   
~~~  
As the weeks go on there's practices daily and I spend pretty much every spare moment with Lena, well besides Thursdays that’s sister night. On top of it all I have coach powder-puff football starting today. I walk onto the field expecting to see all the cheerleaders flirting with the other football guys helping me. What I don't expect is to see Lena standing on the field ready to play. I can't help but smile as she walks over to me 

"Hey babe" I say and she glares, confusing me immensely 

"I'm not your girlfriend out here. I'm just another player" she says crossing her arms. I can't help but think it's adorable but I put on my game face and reply 

"Well then regular player, we should get practice started" I call for everyone to come over and start assigning everyone positions 

"Can I play Quarterback" asks Kayla, she's head cheerleader and a total airhead. I smile, trying hard not to laugh. 

"Can you throw?" She shakes her head "maybe we'll put you on defense then" I say 

"Okay" she says with a smile and I go back to assigning positions.   
~~~~~  
"Okay guys, let's see how much you've all learned" I say after I split them up for a scrimmage. I glance around before tossing the ball to a cheerleader in a blue penny "blue starts with the ball" I yell jogging to the sidelines. They play fairly well and half way through me and the other guys coaching decide to play. We all pull our T-shirts over our heads to help distinguish that we can be hit harder. They all decide to play on the blue team which leaves me with very little to work with in the team without penny's, but I have Lena on my team so it's worth it. 

"Okay guys" I say to the girls in my huddle "get the ball to me, Kayla you run by me for a fake I'll pull a fake pass to Lena in the right of the end zone and run to the left for a first down" I say and then look around the huddle to see a bunch of confused faces "Right. Okay um Kayla, Becca, Annie, and Tori you all get open for a pass. Everyone else block" I say and they nod they line up and I take the ball 

"Hey Gentlemen let's try not to hurt any of my blockers, okay?" I call to the guys from the team who all laugh and nod "okay, Hike!" I yell and see three my team members run out to get open. Obviously Tori was a little confused as she stayed to block. I throw it to Kayla who runs into the end zone and scores. I jog into the end zone after her "Awesome catch!" I say reaching out for a high five but she pulls me into a hug. I stop for a second but eventually hug back. I pull away and she smiles, eyes shifting down but I don't pay attention and walk away. I lock eyes with Lena across the field and she's glaring. I raise an eyebrow and she rolls her eyes, I need to talk to her. 

"Okay guys great practice. I'll see you all next week!" I yell and everyone heads to the sidelines to grab their bags. I look for Lena and see that she's already halfway to the parking lot. I grab my stuff and sprint after her, not even pausing to pull my shirt over my sports bra clad upper body. I catch up with her right before she gets to her car. 

"Lena! Lena what's wrong?" I asks slowing down next to her. She huffs and reaches for the door handle but I step in her way "Babe talk to me" I say and when she looks up I see tears in her eyes causing me to drop my stuff and pull her into a hug. She hugs back for a second before pulling away and looking down. 

"You were flirting with Kayla the whole practice" she mumbles 

"No I wasn't" I say and she looks up at me "I promise I wasn't" I say grabbing her hand 

"Well she was definitely flirting with you" she says, looking down again 

"It doesn't matter" I pull her chin up and look into her eyes "I only care about what one girl thinks" I say with a smile, earning one back. This time it's her who initiates the hug "I promise you have nothing to worry about" she smiles and looks up at me. 

"You want a ride home?" She asks.

"I'd love one" I say and she laughs. 

"I guess I was your ride this morning so you'd have to walk otherwise" 

~~~~~

“Alex I need help” I groan landing on her bed

“Always so dramatic” she says with a laugh “What’s up kid?” 

“This stupid cheerleader” I say flipping over to stare at the ceiling

“I’m gonna need more than that Kar” 

“I guess she was flirting with me and Lena got mad, I think I fixed it but I don’t know what to do”

“Well I think you’ve done all you can do, you just need to be sure Lena knows you aren’t flirting back. That girl is crazy about you Kara, make sure she knows that” I nod 

“Thanks Alex, you’re the best!” I say tackling her into a hug. She holds me tightly and laughs

“I Love you kid, you know that right?” She asks and I beam up at her

“I know, I love you too Alex” she smiles back and hugs me tightly. She knows how starved I’ve been for physical affection, not romantically, I needed a family, and Alex does her best to be that for me. Before I moved to Midvale I could count the number of people who had ever hugged me on one hand with two fingers to spare. Nobody was there for me, not in the foster system at least. “Thank you, Alex” I mumble into her shoulder and she laughs

“You just said that, Kar” she says before realizing I’m not so happy anymore 

“No, I mean for everything. I know I’m not the sister you would have wanted. I know I was so closed off. Thank you for being so patient” Alex smiles softly down at me.

“You’re the only sister I would ever want Kara, I love you so much. You’ve been through a lot but that doesn’t make you less of a person, it makes you strong.” I start to interrupt but she knows what I’m going to say “You are so strong Kara, you’re allowed to scream and cry and be upset, but you never gave up. You are still healing and I’m going to be here to help you do that, mom is too”

“I’m so hard to deal with, especially for Eliza, I know she won’t hurt me but I guess sometimes I forget. I know she wants to help but I don’t know how to let her” I say with tears in my eyes

“However you want. Mom knows you love her. You’ve been dealt a crappy hand when it comes to parental figures in your life and she knows that, but you haven’t pushed her away and that’s enough for her” Alex says calmly “I’ll tell you what, Mom will be home in half an hour, let’s have a movie night, no girlfriends, just the three of us, yeah?” I look up with a smile

“Yeah, you’re the best” 

“I know” Alex says with a smirk 

“Shut up and help me get the blankets downstairs” 

When Eliza gets home she finds her daughters huddled together in a mass of blankets on the couch. She doesn’t question it, it happens from time to time. She just walks in quietly and moves to go upstairs. “Wait” I call out and she stops as I get up “Will...will you stay and watch movies with us?” I say looking down “I understand if you’re too tired, you just had a twelve hour shift and I’m sure you want to sleep.” Eliza smiles and squeezes my shoulder

“Of course I’ll come watch movies with you guys” I smile and pull her into a hug

“Thanks Mom, I love you” I say quietly and I hear her breath catch. I don’t tell people I love them very often, especially not her.

“I love you too Kara” She holds me for a few seconds before I lead her to the couch. I settle down between my Mom and my sister for a Danvers family movie night. It still shocks me sometimes that I have this, I never thought I would. I smile and focus back on the first Harry Potter movie playing one the TV. 

Somewhere in the middle of The Chamber of Secrets I’ve moved so my head is in Eliza’s lap and my legs across Alex’s. With Eliza stroking my hair gently I’m asleep before The Prisoner of Azkaban. I wake up in the morning still lying across my family’s laps feeling more than content.


	11. The Monster That is Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Jealousy, what high school relationship is complete without it?

The next week we're at practice and I don't notice Kayla flirting at all, which I'm glad for. During a water break Lena walks up to me with a ramble to rival my own "I know I said on the field I didn't want to act like your girlfriend but I'm gonna be for a minute because Kayla needs to take the hint that you're mine" is said really fast before I’m pulled into a passionate kiss. She pulls away after a few seconds and I smile at her as she smiles back. She smirks when she looks over my shoulder and sees Kayla glaring.

"I think she got the message" I say with a laugh 

"I bet" Lena replies and I look at my watch 

"Time to get back" I say to her before yelling "Everybody! Water breaks over, hit the field!!" All the girls walk back for a scrimmage. We have a game with the school down the street in a few days so the guys and I are on the sidelines, which I'm glad for because the flag belt was uncomfortable without a shirt on. 

"Okay guys, let's get going" I say tossing the ball to the penny-less team, which Lena happens to be on again. The play starts and I see Lena get open for the pass, and can't help but be proud. The ball is sent to her and she jumps to catch it but before she lands Kayla rams into her side and Lena falls hard. I'm running over before they hit the ground, I've played football long enough to know it was an unfair hit. 

"What the hell Kayla this is supposed to be flag!!" I yell when I get there. 

"oops" she says with a smirk and I turn to Lena who is trying to get up. She slips and I stop her. 

"Don't get up baby" I says softly, she's obviously injured "where does it hurt?" I ask. 

“My left arm and my head" she says softly, holding back tears. I look her arm and it doesn't look good, 

"You're okay" I say and pick her up bridal style being sure her left arm is cradled gently to her side. She buries her face in my neck and I hold her close as I walk to the sidelines to the other guys "it doesn't look good" I say softly "I'm gonna take her to get it checked out, finish up here" I say and they nod. I take Lena to the hospital and when we leave she has a purple cast I drive her home and carry her into her house.

"I'm fine Kara" she says when we get to the front door. 

"You hit your head" I say, not wanting to risk anything. Lena just rolls her eyes 

"And we got it checked out. There's no concussion. I'm fine" she says but it's no use. I carry her all the way to her bedroom. 

I lay her down and she looks up at me "Will you stay with me?" She asks and smile sadly. 

"Sweetheart your mom's gonna be home soon, you know she doesn't want me in your room" I say trying to be good but it's useless when she pouts up at me "okay" I say "I can stay for a little while" she smiles and pats the bed beside her. I lay down and soon enough we're both asleep. 

~~~~~

I wake up to my phone buzzing on the nightstand. I groan and roll over "Crap!" I yell seeing the sun is up I grab my phone and see 12 missed calls and 82 texts from my sister. Before I can try and respond my phone is ringing "He-" "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" Is shouted into my ear.

"I'm at Lena's I'll explain later. How pissed is Eliza?" I ask 

"Kara Danvers you are so dead when you get home" and then the line goes dead, I groan.

"Thanks Alex. So helpful." I see Lena start to wake up "Good morning" I softly brush the hair out of her face as she stretches. 

"mhmm morning" she says groggily before snapping awake "Wait did you stay here all night?!" She asks and I wince slightly. 

"Yeah" she sits up. 

"Your mom and Alex are gonna kill you! They're gonna kill me!" She says wide-eyed 

"Lena!" I say trying to interrupt her thoughts "It'll be fine. But I do need to go" I lean down and kiss her forehead before getting up "I'll call you later" I say and head out the door.  
~~~~~~  
"KARA DANVERS WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ALL NIGHT!!" Alex yells as I walk in the door and I have to say I'm a little confused when I see Eliza laughing next to my extremely mad older sister 

"Why are you more upset than mom?" I ask and Eliza chuckles 

"Because your sister is protective. But believe me I am mad. Explain." She says with a look that tells me I need to talk. Fast. 

"Lena got hurt at practice yesterday and I had to take her to get her arm looked at. She broke it and she asked me to stay with her for a little while but we both fell asleep" I say and my mom softens completely. Even Alex seems less mad 

"How is she?" Eliza ask 

"She has to have a cast for a few weeks and she probably won't be able to play this much season, but she'll be okay" I say and she nods. 

"Just call me next time okay?" She says and I nod 

“I will, I’m sorry” I look at the clock "Crap I'm gonna be late for school" I say sprinting to my room to change before class. 

~~~~

Lena and I walk into English mere seconds before the bell rings. I'm carrying mine and Lena’s books in one hand and holding her uninjured hand with the other. 

"Babe I can carry my own books, it's just a fracture" Lena argues again and I look at her sternly 

“There's no such thing as 'just' a fracture. There's a crack in your bone. There is not supposed to be cracks in your bones. Until it is gone I will be helping you with everything. Deal with it" I say and she rolls her eyes 

"Fine" she replied leaning up to place a gentle kiss on my lips. I hear Snapper clear his throat across the room and when I look he's glaring at us. He hates football players, especially me, and I'm also pretty sure he's low key homophobic so there's that too.

"Take a seat" he says sternly, still glaring. He doesn't notice when I grab hold of Lena’s hand under the table. "Today we'll be continuing To Kill a Mockingbird" at that I tune him out, I really can't stand that book, but soon enough class is over and I'm walking with Lena to pre-calc, we somehow lucked out and have almost the exact same schedule. The day drags on but it helps to have Lena beside me for almost all of it and after a while we're headed to the football field hand in hand. 

When we get there I see Kayla smirking and it pisses me off. Lena must notice how tense I get because she pulls my chin so I make eye contact with her instead of Kayla "Hey, Kar, look at me. She's not worth it" she says calmly and I lock my jaw 

"Lena she broke your arm. On purpose. It is definitely worth it. Have we not learned from Mike that I'm not above hitting people?" I mutter through gritted teeth 

"Kara I swear if you hit that girl we're going to have problems" Lena says and I see she's serious 

"Fine, but I'm still gonna give her hell. I am technically her coach" Lena laughs 

"I expected nothing less" and with that I'm calling practice to a start 

"Everyone gather around!" I call "So Lena is obviously out for a while. We're all gonna have to work harder to get ready for our game on Friday which is why we called this extra practice, okay?" I say and receive nods "Okay hit the field!"

~~~~~~~

 

I line up to start the play of another scrimmage, my shirt once again discarded in the sidelines and the flag belt rubbing uncomfortably around my hips. I scan the line out of habit and yell "Hike!" My team runs to position but one of my blockers must have slipped up because before I can throw the ball I'm hit in the side and I fall with the person landing on top of me. I figure it’s one of the guys who wanted to prove they could tackle me and I’m a bit disappointed that I went down so easily. I look up to see Kayla staring at me and I can feel her hand on my stomach, now I’m pissed. 

"Wow, your abs feel even better than they look" she says with a smirk and I push her off immediately 

"Unless you wanna run laps you're gonna need to stop tackling people" I all but yell before calling my team to reset. After a few more plays I call a water break. It's hot so most of the players are standing in the shade of the storage shed talking to each other as I talk to the guys about whether to end practice or do a few more drills. I hear someone yell and I recognize the voice immediately 

"Stay away from her" it's commanding but loud enough to sound like a threat. The entire group is looking silently at Kayla and Lena. I think it's over when 

"Or what? What are you gonna do?" I'm already storming over "You've got a broken arm" Kayla barely gets out before I've grabbed the collar of her shirt and slammed her into the storage unit 

"I'd pick my next words real carefully if I was you" I growl my face dangerously close to hers, her feet slightly off the ground. She remains silent, still with the slight smirk etched into her face "If you EVER lay a hand on her again you and me are gonna have some serious problems" she stares blankly and I know everyone's watching so I drop her and she slides down the wall "Practice is over. Everyone you're dismissed!" I walk over to Lena who's staring "are you okay?" I ask softly, brushing her hair behind her ear, she nods 

"Thanks" she mumbles. She's not mad but she definitely doesn't look happy 

"Come on" I say grabbing her stuff "Let's go home" As soon as we get in the car my facade drops "I’m sorry Lee, I know you told me not to hit her but you were mad and she was using your broken arm against you and she did that to you and technically I didn't hit her and I--" my words are cut off as her lips crash into mine 

"It's fine, thank you" she mumbled resting her forehead against mine 

"Good, then let's head home" I say putting the car in gear. A smile stuck on my face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so we've reached the end of what I had planned before posting this. I have more written but I would love suggestions and input. Hit me up on tumblr


	12. Back on the Field

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara's first soccer game

The next day we’re eating lunch in the cafeteria with Jess and her boyfriend Adam. I’m looking around the cafeteria carefully, if I’m being honest I’ve never eaten lunch here. I didn’t like the crowd. Lena looks to me, concern etched across her features “Kara, are you okay? We don’t have to eat in here, I know you don’t like being around a lot of people” I can’t help but smile down at her

“I’m fine babe” I say pressing a kiss to the top of her head “But thank you” I look up when I’m hit with a fry 

“You two are ridiculous” Adam says and Jess is laughing at his side

“Watch it Foster, I can still make you run laps” he rolls his eyes, catching onto the fact that I’m joking 

“Ah jocks, always so aggressive” Jess says with a laugh and Lena nods her agreement 

“Hey! That’s not true!” Lena rolls her eyes

“Babe you threatened to, and I quote, throw Maggie into the sun if she hurt Alex” I hear Jess laughing and my jaw drops 

“I was protecting my sister!” I argue and now everyone's laughing at me “you all suck” I mumble, which only makes them laugh harder.

~~~~~~~

Soccer practices start back up today after our week break. It's nice to be on the field as a player again rather than the coach

"Hey guys" I say to Lucy and Lyra as I walk up to the bench 

"Dude" Lucy leans in "is it true you beat up Kayla?" She almost whispers. I glance up toward Lena in the stands and look at the two eager players 

"um...kinda" I say and they stay silent. I sigh and begin to explain "so you see Lena's arm right?" They glance up and their eyes go wide "Kayla tackled her during powder puff practice and broke it. I yelled at Kayla but taking care of Lena was my main concern, obviously. The next day at practice Kayla and Lena were fighting about...me....I guess, and Kayla asked what Lena was gonna do with a broken arm so I may have slammed her up against the sheds and told her to leave Lena alone. Or else." I finish and they're still gaping at me 

“Dude that's awesome!" Lyra all but yells 

"I'm glad you think so" I laugh calling practice to session.  
~~~~~~  
The first soccer game of the season is about to start and I'm anything but nervous. We’ve been practicing for over a month and I know we’re ready. Being on the field again feels like coming home. "Gather around!" I yell to the team and they all jog over, I'm pretty sure we have a coach but whoever they are they never show up "Okay ladies, let's start this season off strong, BEARS ON THREE! ONE TWO THREE" 

"BEARS!" echoes throughout the stadium. 

"Okay let's hit the field!" I yell followed by cheers of agreement from the team. We line up and I can already tell this game is gonna be no problem to win.  
~~~~  
The ref blows the whistle right after I score my third goal bringing the score to 4-1. I smile as our team gathers around me "good game ladies, remember to be good sportsman. Knights on three! One Two Three" 

"KNIGHTS!" We walk over to high five the other team and then form a circle once again 

"Good job, we'll take tomorrow off and give you a long weekend" everyone cheers, we may have dominated this game but we still worked hard, we're tired "okay have a good weekend, I'll see you all on Monday" I say and we all head towards our stuff on the bench. Lena is already there holding my bag with her good arm, her cast has come off but her left arms is still sore.

"Hey babe" she says greeting me with a kiss "nice hat trick" I smile 

"You've been studying" she laughs 

"I do know a little about sports" she argues and I grab her hand leading her to the parking lot 

"Says the artist" she rolls her eyes 

"You can't say much, you're the band geek here" my jaw drops 

"You wound me" I say putting a hand over my heart dramatically.

"What a nerd" she says leaning up to kiss me as I lean against the fence. We hear someone clear their throat and we pull apart to see Alex standing there glaring at us. I can’t help but roll my eyes.

"What's going on here?" She asks and I roll my eyes again. 

"I'm making out with my girlfriend, I thought that was pretty obvious" I say and she glares harder but it's directed at Lena now and I stand up straighter. 

"You hurt my baby sister we're gonna have problems" Lena’s eyes go wide and I start to step in "Why are you even dating her? She's popular, is that why? Quarterback of the football team and all" Lena's jaw drops and I step in between them. 

"I have a personality too ya know, and Lena has plenty of her own friends. We're together ‘cause we like each other you genius now back off" I say trying not to yell and Alex's tough facade immediately drops and she laughing 

"you looked about ready to punch me" I glare 

"Just go away" I mumble and she walks towards Maggie, who’s leaning against the car laughing. 

"See you at home" she calls over her shoulder and I turn to Lena 

"I'm not sure how to react to that" she says with a laugh 

"Me either" I shake my head picking up my bag and lead her to the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you all have requested more angst. I will do my best to comply with that, I've just been told I'm not the best at writing angsty stuff. Enjoy some more fluff for now while I do my best to make up some angst.


	13. Coach Lena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midvale High needs a soccer coach and Kara has to act fast

Our second and third games end the same as the first, both wins. We hit the field for our fourth game without a coach once again, but this time the ref decides to make a big deal of it "Where's your coach?" he ask me as we go to start the game, I shrug.

"Your guess is as good as mine" he looks confused. 

"You guys need a representative on the sidelines or you can’t play" my eyes go wide.

“It’s never been a problem before” I argue but the ref isn’t having it 

“Rules are rules kid” He says, starting to call the other ref over

"Wait! I'll take care of it, just give me a minute" I turn away "BEARS!!!!" I yell and the team runs over to me "We need a coach, I'll be making all the calls. Nothing changes. You listen to me, no need to think this is any different. Got it?" They all nod and I jog to the sidelines "Lena?" I say and she turns from her conversation to look at me "come with me" she looks confused but follows me onto the field to the ref "this is our coach" the ref looks confused but nods and we walk away. Lena looks at me like I've lost my mind. 

"Kara I know I said I know stuff about sports but not this much! Lex taught me the basics, that’s it!" she says in a panicked whisper. 

"It's fine" I say beckoning the team to me and handing Lena my soccer notebook "guys Lena’s our coach for the day" they all nod, Lucy and Lyra smirk at me "okay, Lena just say what I tell you, I'm pretty much the coach here" she nods, eyes still wide "Hands in, Bears on three! One Two Three!" 

"BEARS!!" I smile at the team.

"Okay let's hit the field!" I call and everyone gets into position. 

Between plays I see that Lena even looks like a coach, in a Bears soccer sweatshirt pacing the sidelines with a notebook. I can't help but chuckle before snapping into playing mode again. 

When the ref blew the whistle we were up 7-0 and everyone is smirking as they walk to the huddle "Hey!" I yell angrily and the smiles drop off all of their faces "Hands in. Tigers on three. One two three!" 

"Tigers!" We shake hands and they're all smirking again by the time we get back to the huddle 

"HEY!!" I snap again "Why are y'all making faces?" I yell and most of the smiles drop.

"'cause we won" a sophomore says and I get in her face.

"And? We have sportsmanship here! You don't rub it in your opponent's face! Go touch the post!" I say gesturing to the goal post 60 yards away "you have 45 seconds to be back here!" She takes off and everyone is silent. Lena is standing beside me looking terrified. She gets back and I look at all the girls "On the line!" I say and pace in front of the "I don't care if you win by one point or seventy points! You do not gloat no matter what! Every single one of us knows what it's like to be on the other side of that field. Embarrassed that you lost so badly or disappointed that you were so close but couldn't close the gap. Your opponent is out there working just like you are!" They all look guilty "Everyone go home!" I say and they all walk silently to their bags 

"Damn" I hear Lena mumbles and I turn to her. Trying really hard not to laugh "That was harsh" she says, not looking too mad 

"I hate yelling at them but it’s true. Losing sucks on it’s own, they don’t need us rubbing their faces in it" I say with a shrug and she nods in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my friends, I no longer have my own room. At least for the time being. Which means at the moment I have literally zero privacy, which makes it very hard to write. But I am doing my best! If you could be patient with me I'd really appreciate it! I always love hearing from you so leave a comment or head on over to my tumblr!


	14. Laser Tag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena has to use any advantage she can get to beat Kara in laser tag

“Lee I’m bored” I groan, sitting upside-down on the couch

“Oh really? I couldn’t tell” She says with a laugh

“Let’s go do something” 

“Like what Kara?” she asks and my eyes light up 

“Can we go play laser tag? Please?” I ask and it’s her turn to groan 

“Kar, I’m so not athletic and I’ve never played before. You’ll destroy me” I move so my chin is on her leg and look up at her with my best pout

“Please, babe? It’ll be so fun” She sighs in defeat and I grin

“Fine, let’s go”

~~~~~~~~~

20 minutes later we’re standing in the briefing room getting ready to head into the arena. Lena looks up at me and sighs “You’re way too into this, I’m never gonna shoot you am I?” 

I smile “Probably not” I place a quick kiss on her lips before we all head into the arena. 

I quickly hide behind a wall, ducking down and leaning to see the field. I see a teenager walk across and shoot at him before dodging back behind the wall. I hear him yell in defeat and I know I’ve hit my target. I notice a kid trying to sneak towards me and take a shot at him before moving to find another hiding spot. Ducking behind a wall I see Lena with her back towards me and smirk before shooting the sensors on her back. The lights on her vest go dark for a few seconds before coming back on, as soon as they do I shoot again “What the hell?” I hear her mumble and I can’t stifle my laughter. She whirls around and glares “You’re going down Danvers” She growls and I take off running.

I lean against the wall of the arena thinking I’ve lost her when suddenly someone pins me against the wall. I’m about to try to break free when Lena presses her lips to my own. I drop my gun in favor of gripping her hips as she deepens the kiss. Then without warning she shoots my vest and smirks at me before walking away. I stand there frozen for a few seconds before the lights turn on announcing the end of the game. 

I walk out of the arena and find Lena leaning against the wall in the hallway “That was so cheating Luthor” I say and she smiles innocently 

“I used your weakness to my advantage” She says “It’s not my fault you have a soft spot for me” I place one hand on her hip, the other bracing my weight against the wall. 

“What can I say? I guess I have a crush on you” I whisper, my breath ghosting against her lips

“How embarrassing” She responds before closing the gap and pulling me into a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are always greatly appreciated. I love hearing from you guys!


	15. Game 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara's game doesn't go as planned

The morning of our fifth soccer game Lena and I walk into Snapper’s class a bit early. I sit on one of the desks with my hands on Lena’s hips as she stands between my legs. I can't help but smile at her "So how are you liking being a coach?" I ask and she laughs out loud. 

"I'm literally only there as an actor" I shrug 

"You're better than our actual coach" 

"Very true" I lean in to kiss her at the same time Snapper walks in the room 

"Ladies" he greets and I groan, burying my face in Lena's shoulder as she says hello and with that our conversation is over and I've already begun zoning out, which I will do for the rest of the period. 

~~~~~~~

 

When I look into the stands before our game I grin. Alex and my Mom couldn’t come today but Maggie came anyway, even though she has to sit alone. She smiles back at me and I can’t help but feel guilty about how I treated her when we first met, she knows how sorry I am, but I still regret being so mean. She’s become family, and family forgives. She tells me that whenever I try to apologize. I turn back to the team as we finish stretching. They’re all looking pretty excited about the game and it’s slightly infectious. “Hey guys bring it in” I call and they all run over “We’re having an awesome season so far, but don’t let it go to your head. When you get cocky you make mistakes. The end of this game marks the halfway point of the season, now I don’t know about you guys but I sure would love to finish the season with a championship” Everyone nods in agreement “Good, so let’s keep this up. Work hard. Play as a team. Listen to our coach.” everyone laughs and Lena rolls her eyes. The team has turned Lena’s position into our running joke.

“I don’t know about coach, I’m more of a cheerleader” she says with a laugh

“Either way, if we keep this up we’ll be golden. Okay? We’re halfway there” everyone nods, smiling “Okay, Bears on three! One! Two! Three!”

“Bears!!”

“Let’s hit the field!” I call and everyone jogs out. When the ref blows the whistle both teams are in the zone. I can easily say this is the best team we’ve played so far. By halftime the score is 1-0 and we’re all exhausted. 

“Okay ladies listen up!” I call and they all walk up to me “This game isn’t gonna be easy, we’ve all realized this, but we can do it. Lyra you’re doing an amazing job in goal, keep it up. Defense you need to step it up. Lyra has your back but your job is to keep the ball the hell away from her. If you’re doing your job she’ll be bored. Midfielders, I know you’re tired, but you need to keep it up. Forwards, we need to capitalize on the shots we get, because we aren’t getting many. Keep up the good work and we can win this, okay?” they all nod, “Let’s hit the field!” 

We get on the field with a renewed energy, but so does the other team. When they get the ball they’re able to get it all the way to our goal. They send a shot to the top right corner and Lyra isn’t able to block it. I want to be frustrated but it was such a beautiful shot I can’t really be mad. 

There’s ten minutes left in the game and everyone is working so hard. Lucy sends the ball up and I’m running for it. It’s a perfect set up and I send the ball towards the goal right as I’m slide tackled by a defender. I feel the side of my head hit the floor and the next thing I know Lena and the trainer are crouched next to me. I see Maggie a few feet away talking on the phone. Lena lets out a sigh of relief when I open my eyes and I can tell she’s nervous. I try to ignore the pain in my leg as the trainer starts talking.

“You took a pretty nasty fall, are you okay?” 

“Did I score?” I ask and Lena laughs

“Yes you scored, but that’s not the concern right now” 

“Can you tell me what hurts?” the trainer asks and I nod wincing at the movement

“My head” I grit out “and my leg” the trainer nods and moves to look at my left leg, which currently feels like it’s on fire. He touches it and I can’t stop the cry of pain, tears immediately welling up in my eyes 

“It’s definitely broken, are your parents here?” the trainer says 

“No, my Mom’s at work, my sister is too” He nods

“Okay, I’m going to have to call an ambulance” I try to protest but he shakes his head “Sorry kid, it’s school policy” then he walks away to call. 

Lena grabs my hand and Maggie sits down next to me I try to sit up but I regret it as everything starts to spin and the pain gets worse. Maggie gently lays me back down as a few tears start to fall. “Hey little Danvers you’re okay, I already called your Mom, she’s waiting for you at the hospital” she says 

“I want Alex” I mumble and Lena smiles softly 

“Kar, they both work at the hospital, they’ll be there when we get there” She reassures me 

“My head hurts” I whine “What happened?” Maggie and Lena share a concerned look

“You hit your head sweetie, we’re going to take you to the hospital” Lena says softly 

“Will Alex and Eliza be there?” I ask and she nods

~~~~~~~

When they open the doors to the ambulance I see Eliza and Alex waiting I try to sit up and regret it immediately “Sweetheart you need to lay down” Eliza explains and I groan

“I don’t feel good” I mumble and suddenly Alex is by my other side

“I know Kara, we’re gonna help you feel better” She nods to the paramedic and they wheel me inside. I wince at the lights “Close your eyes Kara, the lights won’t hurt so bad” I listen to Alex and the pain lessens a bit. 

“It hurts” I groan again 

“Where?” Eliza says softly 

“Head. Leg.” I mumble “I’m tired”

“What happened exactly Kara? We need the details” my Mom asks 

“Mmmmm don’t know” I slur finding it harder and harder to stay awake and talk through the pain.

“She was slide tackled on the field. She fell and hit the right side of her face on the ground. She was unconscious for approximately three minutes before waking, complaining of pain in her head and left leg. She has been dizzy and confused ever since.” Lena explains and I look up at her 

“Really? Why did someone tackle me?” Lena’s expression softens

“I don’t know darling” 

“It hurts Lena, I want Mom and Alex” I say, tears starting to flow once again 

“We’re right here sweetie” Mom says before looking to a nurse, “Let’s get her some pain medicine, a CT and an X-ray” the nurse nods and rushes off 

“Make it stop” I groan pressing my hands to my head as I try to stop crying “Mom please, it hurts” 

“I know sweetie, We’re gonna make it go away” Eliza says softly, stroking the side of my face. I hate crying in front of people and that lets her know that I’m in serious pain. The nurse comes back a few minutes later and they put in an IV and pain medicine “ Okay Kara, we’re going to go run some tests” 

“M’kay” I mumble, the medicine making me even more tired than I already was.

I open my eyes and look at my mom “Are we doing tests now?” I mumble and she smiles

“We already did sweetheart, you have a broken leg and a concussion” She explains 

“Why?” I ask and Maggie jumps in to explain this time

“You got hit at your soccer game, you hit your head” 

“Can I go home now?” I ask and Alex smiles sympathetically

“Soon Kar, we have to put on a cast first, you want a black one, right?” she asks

“Mhmm” I mumble, not wanting to move my head “What time is it?” 

“Almost nine” Lena replies and I smile 

“Does that mean you get to come home too Mom?” I ask and she smiles

“Yes sweetie, all of us can go home once you get your cast”

“Okay” I yawn “I’m tired” 

“You can go to sleep Kara, it’s okay” I’m asleep before Alex finishes her sentence. When I wake up again Maggie is the only person in the room.

“Where did they go?” I ask frantically trying to sit up 

“Hey, it’s okay Little Danvers. Your Mom and Alex are getting everything ready to go and Lena had to call her mom” Maggie explains and I calm down a bit.

“Can I go home now?” I ask and Maggie nods

“We’re going home now”

“You and Lena too?” I ask and she smiles

“Me and Lena too”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this angst? I think it is. Let me know what you think!
> 
> Your comments literally make my day, I can't explain how excited they make me. 
> 
> Have a great day guys!


	16. Let me Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Kara gets hurt at her soccer game her family has to take care of her. She's less than thrilled by their methods.

“Stop touching me” I groan and hear Alex laughing

“We have to wake you up every hour, it’s the rules” 

“The rules are stupid” I groan

“The rules are to make sure you don’t slip into a coma in your sleep. Stop complaining and go back to sleep” Alex says moving back to lay on the air mattress. 

“Easy for you to say” I grumble “You don’t have a rock attached to your leg” 

“Kara, sweetheart, I know you’re in pain but you should try to sleep” Lena says softly next to me 

“What’s the point? They’re just gonna wake me up again” 

“We’re just looking out for you darling, concussions can be tricky” She says, gently pulling me into her arms

“But I’m tired” I say with a pout

“I know Kar, that’s why you’re staying home from school the next few days. You’ll get more rest than you know what to do with” She says placing a kiss on the top of my head

“Will you stay with me?” I ask through a yawn

“Always, now get some rest”

I wrap my arms around Lena’s waist tightly and look across my room smiling at the camp set up there. Alex, Maggie, Eliza, and Lena are sleeping in my room to be ‘concussion patrol’ as Maggie called it. Lena and I are on my bed, Eliza is on the small sofa, and Alex and Maggie have set up an air mattress on the floor. I smile once more before falling asleep only to be woken up again an hour later.

“I will pay you so much money to let me sleep” I groan, not knowing who I’m talking to. I hear Lena laugh softly.

“My family is rich darling. I’m not interested in your money. I am, however, interested in being sure you’re okay” I smile “You can go back to sleep now” I cuddle into Lena’s side and I’m asleep in seconds.

~~~~~

“Why do you all hate me?” I yell when I’m woken up, resulting in everyone else in the room waking up 

“We don’t hate you Little Danvers”

“Ugh I thought it was Maggie’s turn” Alex groans. She’s never been very pleasant when she’s woken up. 

“It’s not fun being woken up in the middle of the night, is it Alex?” I yell quieter this time, the volume hurting my head.

“It’s not my fault you aren’t able to stay on your stupid feet” 

“Fight me Alex” 

“Girls be nice” Eliza says with a laugh “How are you feeling Kara?” 

“I’m tired” I pout and she laughs

“I meant does it hurt?” I try to nod only to groan in pain at the slight movement “I’ll take that as a yes” she says leaving the room. She comes back a few minutes later with water and pain medicine. Lena helps me sit up to take them “these should help with the pain, but they might make you sleepy” she explains and I roll my eyes

“I don’t need the meds for that, you’re all doing a great job” Lena laughs quietly next to me “Seriously is this all necessary?” I ask and Eliza sits next to me 

“We’re just being safe Kara, I know it’s tedious but it’s just for a few days” I groan and she laughs “Get some sleep Kara”

“Goodnight Mom” I mumble as Lena helps me lay down again. I look at Alex and Maggie who are already asleep and roll my eyes again. Resting my head on Lena’s shoulder I fall back to sleep within seconds.

~~~~~~~~

“I think we should all be able to stay home” Alex argues “We didn’t get much sleep and someone has to take care of Kara.”

“You got more sleep than me” I grumble and Lena laughs quietly.

“You were woken up twice Alex, don’t be so dramatic.”

When is she not dramatic?” I cut in 

“You’re one to talk!” Alex bites back

“Kara had to wake up seven times” Eliza continues, completely used to our fighting “And Lena woke up every time, which is why she’s staying home. I’m sure Lena and I can look out for Kara. You’ll only be gone for a few hours”

“Please Eliza?” Maggie tries but Eliza just rolls her eyes.

“Go or you’ll be late”

“Ugh fine” Alex grumbles before moving to her room to get ready with Maggie. 

“Go back to sleep Kara, you too Lena. I’ll come check on you soon” she says leaving the room.

“Are you sure you can stay? I don’t want you to get behind in your classes” Lena just laughs

“Kara I have a 4.0, I’ve already been accepted to Brown, Harvard, Princeton, and Yale, and I could graduate a year early if I wanted to. I don’t really care about missing a day. I do care about you though, and if me being here will make you feel even a little bit better than I’ll gladly skip a day of classes.” Lena says with a soft smile

“Oh yeah, forgot you were like a genius” I say through a yawn and Lena smiles as we lay down. 

“Get some rest darling”

“And you’ll be here when I wake up?” I mumble, already half asleep

“I will, I promise”

~~~~~

I don’t get out of bed all day, my head hurts too much to move. Between Lena and my Mom hovering I’m hardly allowed to do anything, and that includes sleeping uninterrupted for more than an hour at a time. Lena leaves at noon so she can get her work from school. She texted the soccer team and cancelled practice for today and tomorrow, I was able to convince Eliza to let me go just for practice the day after. Eliza comes in a few minutes after Lena leaves and sits next to me. “How are you feeling?” she asks and I shrug

“It hurts but I’ll be fine. My mind feels all foggy, I can’t remember anything.”

“I know, but that’s normal. It’ll go away soon, I promise” Eliza assures me

“I still can’t really remember what happened, I know I fell at my game but i don’t remember how” 

“You were going in for the winning goal when the other team’s defender slide tackled you” She explains 

“What an asshole” I grumble and Eliza glares

“Watch your language young lady” 

“Sorry Eliza” I smile sheepishly “When is Alex getting home from school again?” 

“Just after three, she’s bringing Maggie with her too.” My eyes go wide, I have a feeling I seem like a child

“Why would she wanna hang out here? It’s not very fun right now” I say with a pout, I hate not being able to do things

“She’s worried about you Kara. She saw you go down on the field, she wants to be sure you’re okay.” Eliza explains 

“Really?” I ask and she nods again “I’m not used to this many people that care about me” I mumble and Eliza hugs me gently.

“I know sweetheart, but you have all of us now, as annoying as we may be, we care about you” She says and I smile. 

“I know. Will you stay with me?” I ask quietly 

“Of course” She says, settling on the bed

“I’m still tired, can I sleep more?” I ask and she nods. I settle down and soon enough I’m asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you like the chapter! Just so you all know I'm going out of town for a week without my laptop, so I won't be posting for a while. Sorry! But I will post another chapter as soon as possible. 
> 
> I'd love to hear what you all think!


	17. Concussion Patrol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara continues to be an unwilling patient as her family struggles to care for her

“Stop waking me up” I whine “Sleep helps me heal, let me sleep”

“Sleep doesn’t heal concussions, Kar” Alex says with a laugh easily catching the pillow I throw at her. My aim was awful since I refused to open my eyes.

“Go back to school and let me sleep” 

“You want me to leave too?” Lena says with a laugh and I finally open my eyes, unable to stop the smile that spreads across my face.

“When did you get back?” I ask and she smiles back

“Like thirty seconds ago, but you want me to leave so…” I grab her arm as she heads for the door

“No you stay, they can go”

“Wow love you too Little Danvers” Maggie says putting her hand over her chest in mock pain

“Fine. I guess you can stay” I say with a laugh

“Actually” Alex begins “we were thinking about having a Danvers and company movie night, what do you think?” My face lights up but my smile is gone as fast as it arrives.

“Alex I don’t think I can get downstairs” I mumble, pouting slightly. It sounds like fun but I haven’t gotten hang of crutches yet.

“We’ll help you” Alex says offering me a hand as Lena stands on my other side. I wrap an arm around each of their shoulders as Maggie walks behind us. 

“Please don’t drop me” I laugh as we get to the stairs

“Never, babe”

“I totally should” Lena and Alex say at the same time

“Okay now I’m nervous” I say holding onto Lena tighter

“I’m kidding Kara…..kinda” Alex says laughing

“I swear to God Alex-”

“What’s going on over there” Eliza says walking around the corner as we’re halfway down the stairs

“Oh you know just helping my baby sister” Alex smiles innocently and I roll my eyes

“She’s threatening to push me down the stairs” 

“Tattle tale!” Alex yells, a look of utter betrayal playing across her face.

“It’s the truth!”

“Is not!” 

“Is too!” 

“Are they always like this?” Lena asks

“Yeah, pretty much” Maggie say rolling her eyes

“Are not!” Alex and I yell at the same time before training our glares back on each other

“Where are you even going?” Eliza asks, trying to stop the arguing

“Movie night” I say before realizing she has no idea what’s going on “You didn’t even ask Eliza? Really Alex?”

“I leave the room for five minutes” Eliza mumbles under her breath “Okay come on, to the living room I guess” 

After a lot more struggling the five of us finally settle down. Alex and Maggie are on the arm chair, Eliza is on the loveseat and I’m laying across the couch on Lena’s lap because she insisted I needed to put my foot up, not that I’m opposed to cuddling with her. We’ve started a Star Wars marathon that I know I won’t be able to stay awake to finish, but I can try. Maybe concussion patrol will even take a break and let me sleep for a while. 

~~~~~~~~

Concussion patrol does not take a break. 

I am, however, impressed by the fact that when they wake me up, I’m in my bed. That doesn’t mean I want to be woken up though. “You know the best part about being woken up every hour?” I say to Maggie as she shakes me awake

“What Little Danvers?”

“None of it. Let me sleep!” I yell as she and Lena laugh

“Okay, Lena’s on the next shift, maybe you’ll be nicer to her”

I roll over to face Lena, already armed with my signature pout “Please let me sleep” I whine and Lena shakes her head 

“For an hour” she says with a small laugh

“Please?” I try again

“How on earth did you get so good at that pout?” 

“Six years in foster care, you get by a lot easier if they think you’re cute.” I explain with a shrug

“I’m sorry you had to go through that Kara” 

“Sorry enough to let me sleep more?” I ask, trying to dispel some of the tension.

“Nice try babe” Lena says with a laugh

“Ugh fine” 

True to her word I’m woken up in an hour, and every hour after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I know its been a while but I just got back into town. I hope you enjoy the new chapter!
> 
> I love hearing from you all and I'd love to know what you want to see!


	18. I Want To Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara's having a hard time being on the bench

“Eliza, Lena is here to take me to practice” I call as I hobble over to the door “Hey, come in. I just need to grab my bag” I say heading back to the couch and reaching for my soccer bag. Before I can grab it Lena practically sprints over.

“Let me carry it, we don’t need to add broken arm to your list of injuries” I roll my eyes, getting ready to protest when Eliza walks up 

“Thank you, Lena. This one doesn’t know when to stop.” She says before turning to me “I’m heading to work, if you need anything I’ll have my pager. And seriously Kara, they said no sports for at least a month. That means no sports.” 

“I’ll make sure” Lena says

“Hey! I’m not that bad!”

“Kara, darling, you’re an athlete. You want to get back on the field and take care of the team. We understand that, we’re going to make sure you take care of yourself too” Lena says calmly and I sigh

“Thank you, I’ll see you both soon I’m sure” And with that we’re all three of us are out the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As I walk up to the soccer field the entire team looks my way. Lucy quickly runs over to take my bag from Lena “Damn Kara, how are you feeling?”

“I’m fine, but I’m out for the next several weeks, which is beyond frustrating”

“Hey, we still got one more year. Trust me, you’re not going to miss much” Lucy tries to comfort me

“Thanks Luce” I sigh “let’s get started” All the girls gather around and I begin to address all of them “Okay ladies, I’m going to be out for a while, but this changes nothing. A team isn’t held up by individual players. If you really want this championship you can still get it.There will obviously be a shift in the lineup but other than that it all stays the same” They all nod “Lucy, lead the warm ups” I say and the team lines up as Lucy calls out instructions. Lena helps me sit down on the bench and places a comforting hand on my knee, just above the cast. As hard as I’m trying to hide it she knows how upset I am that I can’t play.

“Hey Kara, look at me” She says softly “You’ll be back out there before you know it. You have to give yourself time to heal, but you aren’t done forever, okay?” I nod, smiling slightly, I am really lucky to have someone like Lena by my side. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Send the ball! Lucy’s open!” I yell from the sidelines “Take the shot!” 

“Kara, calm down. Screaming at them isn’t going to help them play better” Lena says, placing a hand on my knee “You have to let them do the playing right now”

“I know” I groan “But I want to help”

“You do help, by being here. Not so much by screaming though” 

“Okay, I get it. I’ll quiet down” I surrender “But I think my coaching is helping, we’re about to win” I finish as the ref blows her whistle

“Yeah whatever” Lena says helping me up

“Great game guys!” I say to the team as they walk over

“Yeah we know every thought you had” Lindsey says rolling her eyes

“Seriously Kara, I could hear you all the way in the goal” Lyra agrees and I blush a bit.

“Alright, I’ll back off until I can get back on the field” I say causing them to laugh

“Yeah right” Lena says as we line up on the half line.

~~~~~~~~

“Kara sit the hell down” Lena says sternly 

“But-” 

“But nothing” she interrupts “You broke your leg three weeks ago, you got your cast off yesterday. You can’t play soccer yet”

“What if I-”

“Kara, if you play now you’ll be out for the rest of the year, if not longer. Give yourself some time”

“Fine, I guess you’re right”

Lena laughs gently kissing me “I always am “Now you sit here and watch the girls play, you’ll be back out there soon” 

“I want to be back now” I groans

“I know Kara, one more week until you can exercise again, you’re almost there” Lena says, trying to reassure me

“I know, I’m just sick of missing games” I say turning to the field as the game starts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	19. Game Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hang out at the Danvers house

“Hey Alex” I say as I walk through her doorway “What’s up?” 

“Nothing much kid, what do you need?” Alex responds as she rolls over on her bed to face me

“Nothing, I’m just bored. Lena’s at a family dinner and I have a ton of energy but I can’t go for a run or play soccer and I’m bored” I complain, sitting next to her

“I got that” Alex says with a laugh “Maggie’s coming over later, how about a Mario Kart tournament?” 

“Yes! Can Lena come over after her dinner?” I ask and Alex laughs

“No, my girlfriend is coming over but yours can’t” Alex says rolling her eyes “Of course she can come” 

“Awesome! Thanks Alex!” I say jumping off her bed “Ow” I wince at the impact

“Kara sit down. How bad does it hurt?” She asks going into an insanely concerned combination of Big Sister Mode and Doctor Mode

“It’s fine, I just landed too hard” I explain and she calms down a bit 

“Good, we can’t play video games in the hospital” She says and I laugh “Go text Lena” 

“Okay” I say heading back to my room where I left my phone 

“Carefully!” Alex calls and I roll my eyes

~~~~~~~

“You’re going down!”

“Kara, you’re in last place. That’s not intimidating”

“You just hit yourself with a shell Little Danvers”

“Babe, you’ve lost the last five rounds”

“I’m trying, okay?” I groan as I lose yet another round

“We know darling” Lena says, wrapping her arm around my shoulders in an attempt to comfort me as I begin to pout 

“Yeah Little Danvers, we know you’re doing your best. Your best just isn’t very good” Maggie teases

“I could beat you if this was sports!” I try to defend with a glare

“Not right now you couldn’t” Alex says and they both laugh 

“You guys are mean” I say burrowing into Lena’s side 

“They’re just teasing, Darling. We all know this is one of the few things that they can beat you at” Lena says 

“Hey I heard that Luthor!” Alex calls from her spot across the couch

“You were meant to” Lena calls back

“You wanna go?” Alex glares

“Alex stop threatening my girlfriend” I try 

“You’re on Danvers” Lena yells back as they both try to get up

“Why are my children always starting fights with people?” Eliza says as she walks through the front door 

“Because you raised a savage” I respond

“You’re one to talk! Should we discuss the many incidents with Mike?” Alex challenges

“Hey! Mike deserved all of that! Lena was simply stating the fact of my superiority in nearly every aspect of life” 

“Wow, full of yourself much?” 

“Girls” Eliza cuts us both off “Stop picking on your sister” 

“Yeah!” I say sticking my tongue out

“She was talking to you” Alex glares

“I was talking to both of you” Eliza says rolling her eyes “Where did I go wrong? I thought I raised you right”

“To be fair Kara’s a lot better than when she first came here” Alex says and I laugh

“Yeah, remember I wouldn’t even talk” I say grinning at Eliza 

“And now she won’t shut up” Alex says with a smirk

“Hey!” I yell

“They were so nice for like three seconds” Eliza says to Lena and Maggie who just laugh

“But seriously Eliza, I spent years practically raising myself, you had your work cut out for you. I could be worse, and I guess Alex is okay” I throw a smirk at Alex who rolls her eyes

“Yeah mom, you could’ve done worse. Just think, we could’ve ended up like Mike. You obviously did something right” Alex says and Eliza smiles

“I know girls, and I love you both. I’m going to get dressed, you can go back to your games, with less threats this time please” 

“No promises” Alex calls as Eliza walks away

“Can we play a different game?” I ask as we all settle back on the couch

“Sure babe” Lena says and I smile 

“Let’s play Settlers of Catan” Alex suggests with a smirk and Maggie’s eyes go wide 

“You’re on” I glare and Lena looks at the three of us 

“I feel I should be scared” she says 

“You should be” Maggie says as we gather around the coffee table 

~~~~~

“Come on! You put that there just to block me!” Alex complains

“Yeah, that’s the point. If you can’t build you can’t win.” I say and she glares

“I got you babe” Maggie says moving the robber to block me

“Uncool man” I glare at Maggie

“Whatever” Maggie says with a shrug 

“So who usually wins?” Lena asks

“Nobody.” I say

“Someone usually flips the board before the game ends. One of my first game nights Kara broke the table.” Maggie explains with a laugh

“Hey that wasn’t funny!” 

“It was, before we realized how scared you were” Alex says

“Why were you scared?” Lena asks 

“I had only been here for about a year, they were awesome and I loved it here but I was still nervous around them. I still am sometimes” I say looking down

“Which you don’t have to be” Alex says softly and I nod

“Eliza had already adopted me but I still wasn’t convinced she wouldn’t throw me out. And now I had broken the leg off of her coffee table over a dumb game. I thought for sure I was gone” I explain, our current game forgotten.

“Maggie and I were laughing at first and then Kara’s eyes got really wide and she burst into tears” Alex continues 

“Eliza heard the crash and she walks in to see the game pieces everywhere, a broken table, and her fourteen year old sobbing as her fifteen year old is staring at her” Maggie says “Alex went into full on Big Sister Mode. She told Eliza she broke the table and yelled at Kara so she started crying”

“I had no idea why she was upset but I knew Mom being mad at her wouldn’t help so I took the blame. Mom couldn’t have cared less about the table but she was furious that I had made Kara cry” Alex says with a laugh

“Eliza grounded her for two months and told me I had to go home” Maggie says “she was trying to wait to yell until I left but I could hear her screaming the second I closed the door” 

“She told me that I was Kara’s big sister and I shouldn't be making her cry over a stupid game and sent me to my room” Alex says

“Eliza tried to comfort me which only made me cry harder, I felt so bad for getting Alex in trouble and I was really overwhelmed. I ran to my room and wouldn’t talk to her.” I stop and Alex takes over

“After Mom went to sleep I went into Kara’s room, she was still obviously upset. I asked her what was wrong and she said she thought Mom would kick her out if she knew she was the one who broke the table but she didn’t want me to get in trouble for her mistake. She even had a bag packed so she was ready when Mom made her leave”

“Actually” I cut in “I had that bag packed since I had moved in, I just took it out from under my bed that night”

Alex’s eyes go wide “Really?” 

I look down and Lena grabs my hand “Yeah, whenever I got moved to a new home I wouldn’t unpack, at least not fully. Sometimes they would only give me a few minutes to leave and I wanted to be ready.” I see everyone get a little teary eyed and I’m embarrassed until I remember that this is my family, I’m allowed to be vulnerable around them “Anyway, Alex explained that Eliza didn’t care about the table. She was mad that I was upset. I didn’t know how to react, I still wasn’t used to people caring about me and I thought I had messed everything up. I started crying again and Alex held me all night long”

“She wouldn’t talk to Mom for two days, and Mom was so mad at me” Alex continues “After a few days Kara told her what really happened and Mom told her that she didn’t have to be scared of us”

“I unpacked that day. I hadn’t been fully unpacked since my first foster home almost seven years before”

“When Kara explained what happened to me I realized the extent of what she had gone through. It was when I realized I’d do anything to protect her, in a way it was when I joined the family too” Maggie says with a smile

“I still feel bad about getting Alex in trouble” I say sheepishly

Alex just shrugs “It was worth it”

“That was...I don’t know the proper way to finish that sentence” Lena says with a laugh

“I understand. My life is a whirlwind” I say with a laugh

“Definitely more complicated than my adoption” Lena says

“Wait, Luthor, you’re adopted?” Alex asks

“Yeah, I was born in Ireland. My mother died when I was four, then I was adopted by the Luthors. I was scared at first but they grew on me. I don’t remember much other than being terrified of my parents. I stuck to Lex like there was no tomorrow, he was a good sport about it. He was thirteen with a four year old following him around everywhere. It couldn’t have been the most fun for him but he was always so nice. Eventually I warmed up to my parents, they aren’t too bad once you get past the cold exterior” Lena finishes with a smile “Well then, half of the bunch lives with new families” She says with a laugh

“Actually three quarters” Maggie pipes up “My parents kicked me out when I came out, I live with my aunt” 

“I’m sorry Maggie” Lena says but Maggie shrugs it off 

“I’m better off without them” we all understand

“Well this is very different from our normal Catan games” I say and everyone laughs

“What time is it anyway?” Alex asks and we see it’s almost eleven thirty

“I should probably get going” Lena says and I walk her out

“Thanks for coming” I say 

“Of course” She says kissing me gently 

“Hey Lena?” I say 

“Yeah?” she asks, confused as to what I would have to say

“I love you” I say and she looks shocked

“Really?” She asks and I smile

“Yes really. I love you Lena Luthor” I say and a smile spreads across her face

“I love you too, Kara Danvers” She says leaning up to kiss me again

“I’ll see you tomorrow” she says as we pull apart “I love you”

“I love you too” I say as she walks to her car. The smile doesn’t leave my face the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I don't know when the next update will be. I'll do my best though!
> 
> Let me know what you all think!


	20. I'm back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara's excited to be back on the feild

“Guess what!” I say as I run up to Lena in the hall

“What?” She says with a laugh as I am unable to stand still 

“I can play again!” I yell 

“I know Kar, you’ve been counting down the seconds. Now you just have to make it through the day without being so excited you have a heart attack” Lena says and I giggle as we walk to class.

~~~~~

“That was the longest day of my life” I groan as Lena and I head out to the field

“Imagine how much worse it could have been if the weather forecast was right and it had rained” Lena says with a laugh

“I would have cried” I respond, causing Lena to laugh harder

“Well here we are, your first day back, how does it feel?” She asks and I can’t stop the smile that spreads across my face

“Like the first day of summer after finals” I say with a laugh

“Hey look who’s back!” Lucy calls as I walk onto the field and the entire team cheers

“Hey guys! You’ve done an awesome job while I was gone. State championships are next week so let’s get ready, okay?” They all cheer once more as we take the field and I feel right at home.

~~~~~~~~~

“Why did I agree to this again?” Lena asks as we sit down 

“Because this movie is going to be awesome” I say

“No, it’s not” Lena argues

“Because you love me?” I ask and she smiles

“Yeah, that’s it” she says, pushing the armrest between us up and cuddling into my side 

“For the record I love you too” I say with a smile as she shivers. I pull away from her and she whines at the loss of contact “One second babe” I say taking off my letterman jacket and draping it around her shoulders.

“Won’t you be cold?” she asks as she puts it on

“You’ll just have to keep me warm” I say with a wink. 

As the movie starts Lena wraps her arms tighter around me and I can’t help but laugh. This girl really hate horror movies. “I’ve got you baby” I whisper and I feel her relax ever so slightly.


	21. Championship Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the biggest game of the year, are they ready for it?

I’m stressed as I get school the next day but I can’t help but smile softly when Lena shows up in my Letterman. I walk up to her and take comfort in having her at my side. The championship game is tonight and the banners everywhere are a little intimidating. Lena notices immediately. “Let’s go somewhere less crowded” she suggests and I nod “You didn’t see your family this morning did you?” She asks and I shake my head. I’m always more on edge when I don’t see Eliza and Alex in the mornings. After years of being alone I need to be able to see that I have people around me that care about me.

“Eliza had work and Alex left before I was awake” I explain quietly as we sit down by the field. I close my eyes and wrap myself around Lena, allowing myself to be held. My legs are across her lap as I bury my face in her shoulder and wrap my arms around her neck. She wraps her arms tightly around my waist trying to show me I’m not alone. 

A few minutes later I hear people running up and I tighten my hold on Lena as my breathing speeds up “Hey it’s okay Kara, you’re okay” Lena says softly “It’s Alex and Maggie, I thought you’d want to see them” 

“Kara, we can go if you want”

“No” I cut Alex off “please” I say softer 

“Of course” she says as they sit down “Kara what’s wrong? Is it the game?” 

“It’s...I feel...I’ve lost a lot of people.” I start with a shaky voice “I’m scared of losing you too, and Eliza”

“You’re not going to Kara” Alex says softly

“I know that, but my brain doesn’t let me realize that. Sometimes when I wake up and you aren’t there I think you’re gone forever. Logically I know you aren’t but it stresses me out until I see you” 

“Why didn’t you tell me? I would have come and found you every time” Alex says and I look down

“I never wanted to bother you” I mumble 

“Kara you are my baby sister. Helping you feel safe and comfortable will never bother me. Ever. Okay?” She says and I nod “But I don’t think that’s the only thing bothering you” 

“It’s this game. What if I’m not good enough? What if I let the school down? What if I let my team down?” I look at the ground “What if I let you guys down?” I whisper and Lena tightens her hold on me. 

“You won’t. Nobody is expecting you to be a superhero out there, we just expect that you do your best” Maggie says

“Win or lose we’re in your corner Kara” Alex says

“We don’t care about some dumb title, we care about you” Lena says and I nod

“Thank you” I say “Can we sit here for a little longer?” I ask and they all nod

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Okay guy” I say to the team “This is it. This is what we’ve been working towards all year. Seniors this is your last game. Make it count.” Everyone nods “Look at those stands, they’re packed. People are standing in the parking lot trying to watch this game. This is the largest amount of people that will ever watch you play high school soccer. Soak it in.” I pause “Now forget about them. This isn’t their game. This isn’t about them. They didn’t train for this, they didn’t work for this. They didn’t leave their blood sweat and tears on that field to get here. You did. This is your game ladies. Enjoy it. And no matter what happens out there, remember that we are a team. We got here as a team, we win together or we lose together. If we win it’s not all about the person who scored the goal because everyone worked to get them the ball. If we lose it’s not because Lyra didn’t block a shot, it got through all of us before it got to her, okay? We’re in this together.” They nod again “Look around this circle, this is your team. The goalkeeper, the defenders, the midfielders, the forwards, the cheerleader” I say jerking my head towards Lena “We wouldn’t be here without every single person in this circle, don’t forget that. Let’s finish this season off the way we started it, strong as hell. Hands in!” I smile at the team “Bears on three! One! Two! Three!”

“BEARS!” echos through the stadium

“Lets hit the field!” I yell and everyone cheers. Lena grabs my arm as I move to leave. I smile at her, she’s still wearing my jacket

“Remember what you just said. This isn’t all on you.” She says softly “And win or lose, I still love you”

“I love you too” I say I kiss her quickly before running onto the field.

~~~~~~

I may have been out for a month but I’m anything but rusty. That being said, this is the state championships, it’s anything but easy. Both teams are battling for the ball, but at least everyone is playing fair this time. The ball is sent to me and I get just inside the 18 before taking a shot, which the goalie blocks. Just like every shot we’ve taken.

They get the ball up to our side of the field and send it flying into the net right as the half ends. We all walk off the field beyond frustrated. “Get some water, then we’ll talk” I say as I fall onto the bench

“You okay?’ Lena asks softly and I nod, resting my head on her shoulder “Tired?” She asks and I nod again “You’re halfway there, you can do this”

“Thank you” I say before getting up “Okay guys, we’re all tired, but if we want to win we have to step it up. This is our field, this is our home, and this can be our win. If we want it bad enough. So, do we want it?”

“Yeah!” The girls yell 

“I said, do we want it?” 

“Yeah!” The girls yell louder 

“Then let’s get out there and take it! Bears on three! One! Two! Three!”

“BEARS!” is shouted louder than ever before

“Let’s go!” I yell as we take the field.

~~~~~~

The second half is twice as exhausting as the first. The girls are getting more and more frustrated with every missed shot. We’re losing and they know it. I do all I can to keep their spirits up but nothing short of a goal is going to do the trick. 

The ball is sent and I’m running for it, I see a defender sliding for me “seriously why do people keep slide tackling me” I mumble as I jump, praying for the best. I manage to make it over the defender and land next to the ball, I cross it to Alicia who makes the shot and the crowd goes wild. I run over and she jumps into my arms “Nice shot!” I yell over the crowd 

“Nice assist” She yells back as we head to the center. I make eye contact with Lena and send her as wink. I smirk as she blushes and smiles back.

The game stays tied for a long time, I’m convinced we’re going to go into overtime. Lucy sends the ball up but a defender kicks it out before I can get to it, giving us a corner. I take a deep breath as we all line up. I go to the back post as Lucy lines up her shot. The second she kicks it I know it’s too high to kick. I jump as the ball comes my way and head it straight into the goal. I land as the ref blows the whistle and suddenly I’m surrounded by my team. We move in a mob like motion to the sidelines where the people from the stands have come pouring down. I see Lena running towards me and I catch her, spinning her in a circle “You did it” She says and I smile

“We all did it” I set her down as I see Alex, Maggie, and Eliza heading my way. I pull them into a group hug as they congratulate me. “Thanks guys” I huff, still out of breathe from the game. 

“What do you want to do to celebrate?” Eliza asks “We can go out to eat, or go to the mall. Whatever you’d like”

I look at my family around me and I smile “Danvers and company movie night?” I ask and they laugh 

“Really Kara, that’s how you wanna celebrate your big win?” Alex says and I nod

“Yep, I’m tired and I want to go home, shower and watch movies with my family” I say with a smile

“Thank you for including showering in that list Little Danvers, because you stink” Maggie says and I stick my tongue out at her. Eliza just rolls her eyes at our bickering.

~~~~~~~~

An hour later I’m curled up in Lena’s lap with my family surrounding me as a Disney movie plays on the TV. I’m content to just be with them all. After the exhausting day I’ve had I’m asleep within minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you're liking the story! Leave a comment to let me know what you think


	22. Miss Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A familiar face shows up at Midvale High

When I walk into school on Monday everyone congratulates me, It’s slightly overwhelming. There’s posters up proclaiming us state champions. Kid's I've never met before suddenly know my name. I hear the loud speaker crackle to life and I think I’m going to get a moment to catch my breath “Midvale High would like to say congratulations to the girls varsity soccer team lead by Captain Kara Danvers, they were undefeated all season and with their win last Friday became State Champs!” Everyone around me cheers.

I grab Lena’s hand and she smiles up at me “You deserve this babe. Enjoy it” I can’t help but smile. 

“Congrats guys!” James says as he and Lucy walk up to us “That shot was amazing Kara”

“Well I wouldn’t have been able to do it without Lucy’s help” I say with a smile

“And none of us would have been out there without our awesome coach!” Lucy says nodding towards Lena who blushes as we all laugh.

“Seriously though, awesome job guys” James says

“Thanks James” I say with a smile. 

“We should probably get to class” Lucy says as the bell rings 

“We’ll see you later” I say as Lena and I down the hall.

Walking into class even Snapper smiles at me, well the closest thing to a smile I’ve ever seen. His kindness doesn’t last long, and soon enough he’s making us do pointless work once again.

~~~~~~~

“Why is Snapper’s class so boring?” I whine to Lena as we head to the library after school “It was six periods ago and I’m still bored”

“Stop exaggerating babe, it’s not that bad” Lena says with a smile 

“Come on Lee, don’t act like you weren’t just as bored as I was” I argue

“I wasn’t” Lena tries 

“Babe you were practically falling asleep” I say

“Okay I was bored, but not that bored” Lena says

“Whatever you say babe, I still think-” I stop mid sentence 

“Kara? What’s wrong?” Lena asks when she realizes I’ve stopped walking. Without answering I grab her hand and pull her down the hall in the opposite direction “Kara what are you doing?” Lena asks as she jogs to keep up with me. 

“I...I saw someone….I think” I say quietly as we stop walking 

“Kara! I thought that was you” I hear as someone jogs up to us. I step in front of Lena and stand up straighter “Miss me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all like cliffhangers


	23. Logan

“What are you doing here, Logan?” I look at him, he’s nearly a foot taller than me and if my memory is correct he’s strong as hell.

“I just moved to Midvale. I had no idea I’d be going to the same school as my little sister” He replies, his voice full of venom 

“I am not your sister” I spit back

“Yeah, you’re not. How’s the foster system treating you?” He says with a smile

“Kara, what’s going on?” Lena asks, stepping next to me

“What you don’t tell people about me? Someone as sexy as her ought to know my name” Logan says, blatantly checking Lena out. 

I glare at him “old foster brother.” I say without breaking eye contact 

Logan smiles at me “What you didn’t like it at my place, how about I remind you of the good old days” 

“Lena go get Alex” I say but she doesn’t move “Now!’ I yell and she hesitates for a second more before running off. 

“You’re not very nice to her are you? Then again, you were never very nice. I was always having to teach you a lesson” Logan says with an intimidating smirk. “I think I’ll have to help you out now”

“Come on Logan, you’re twice my size. Just walk away” I plead, but it’s no use.

“You know that won’t work Zor-El” He says with a smirk

“It’s Danvers” I growl, bracing for impact. 

Before I can stop him I catch a fist to my cheek. I connect my hand with his jaw before receiving a hit to my mouth and eye. I double over when he sends a punch to my stomach only to receive a knee to the face. I hear yelling and Logan is pulled away. I look up to see James and Alex pushing him back, but not before Alex got a few hits in. Lena and Maggie help me sit up against the lockers. 

“Kara, are you okay?” Lena asks and I nod

“Come on Little Danvers, let’s get you out of here” Maggie says helping me stand. They lead me to my car slowly and not long after we get there Alex shows up with a black eye. “Alex what happened?” Maggie asks 

“He got a hit in, it’s fine. Let’s get Kara home.” She says as they help me into the car, Lena driving mine as Alex and Maggie ride in Alex’s.

~~~~~~

After Maggie and Lena clean Alex and I up Alex gets away with a black eye and some bruised knuckles. I, on the other hand, have a black eye and split lip as well as significant bruising to my cheek and abdomen. “Kara who was that?” Alex asks as we sit in my room. 

“Logan Smith” I begin “his family was the last one I was with before I came here. I was there for the longest of any of my homes, over a year. His family was by far the worst I was ever with.” I pause, tears already welling up in my eyes “He was awful. He used to make me do all his homework and his chores. When I didn’t do it right he... he would hit me. He was so much bigger than me...I couldn’t fight back. Whenever he got in trouble for something he’d blame it on me. His parents... they never believed me when I said I didn’t do it. Not only was he awful but his parents were abusive as well. That’s….they’re why I was so scared of Jeremiah and Eliza when I first got here. Logans parents were so awful. One time when I had been there for a few months Logan broke a table and blamed it on me. His dad got so mad he broke my arm.”

“So that’s why you were so scared when you broke the table at game night” Alex says and I nod, tears starting to fall “How did they get away with any of that? They had to have taken you to a hospital at least once.”

“They were good liars. They said….that I played rough at school. Or that I tripped down the stair. They were a wealthy white family, nobody suspected anything.” I explain

“You said you ran away from other places, why didn’t you leave? Surely any home would be better than that.” Lena asks with tears in her eyes

“They made me think I deserved it. That I should….I should be grateful that they took care of me. They made me think I deserved nothing but the worst the world had to offer. I believed them for a long time. I thought I deserved the pain I was being put through. I didn’t think I deserved to be cared for. After I had been there for a year I had learned the system. I didn’t dare speak at home. I kept my head down and did what I was told. I was up nearly all night every night doing my chores, which was a ridiculous amount, plus Logan’s chores, my homework and his. I was getting maybe two hours of sleep a night and my teacher was starting to notice. I was too scared to say anything when she asked why I was so tired. She put her hand on my shoulder and I flinched away. When she asked if I felt safe at home I burst into tear. She called the police and they removed me from the home. I came here and I was terrified. It was the same scenario. I know I’m safe now but I still flinch when people reach for me. I still get scared when Eliza talks to me. I’m still expecting a beating when I mess up or break something. Logan’s family broke me, and I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to put the pieces back together.” I say with tears streaming down my face

“We’ll help you” Eliza says from the doorway.

“How much of that did you hear?” I ask and she smiles sadly

“Enough” Is her only answer.

“You’re not alone anymore Kara” Alex says softly

“You have us now” Lena says grabbing my hand

“All of us” Maggie finishes

“Thanks guys” I say quietly “It means a lot”

“We’re family Kara, it’s what we do” Eliza says

“I...I think the nightmares are gonna come back” I say softly

“We’ll be here” Alex says, kneeling down in front of me

“I don’t want to keep you up” I whisper

“Kara, you keeping us awake isn’t an issue” Alex says

“We’re here for you” Maggie says crouching in front of me, beside Alex

“All of us” Lena says from her spot next to me

“So we’ll all sleep in here tonight” Alex says 

“It’s too small” I mumble

“We’ve made it work before Kara, we’ll do it again. If that’s what you want” Eliza says and I look up hopefully, offering a nod “Then that settles it. Lena and Maggie, call your families and make sure that’s okay.” Lena presses a kiss to my temple before her and Maggie step into the hallway.

“Mom?” I whisper, looking up at Eliza

“Yes sweetheart?” she says sitting next to me

“Why are you doing all this for me?” I ask and Alex grabs my hand 

“Because you deserve it” Eliza says

“No I-” I try

“Don’t finish that sentence” Alex interrupts “I don’t care what that awful family said, you deserve the world Kara Zor-El”

“It’s Danvers” I say with a smile.

~~~~~~~~~

“No. Please” I say, tears streaming down my face

“You need to learn” Mr. Smith says, a devilish smirk on his face

“I didn’t do anything wrong!” I scream 

“Kara!” Lena’s voice pulls me from my dream “Kara wake up” I jolt upright still trying to get away

“Hey you’re okay” Alex says as she sits on the edge of my bed, her and Lena both several feet away, trying to give me space.

“What….” I huff, trying to catch my breath

“It was just a dream, my love. You’re safe.” Lena says softly. Normally I would be embarrassed at the grabby hands I make towards Lena but right now I really need physical contact. Lena pulls me into her lap and I bury my face in her shoulder, my tears leaving wet spots on her t-shirt. 

Alex goes to leave but I grab her hand. “Stay. Please?” I whisper, and she sits next to Lena and I, her and Lena lean against the headboard. 

“Always” She says, never letting go of my hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to be up in four hours to get on a plane, but instead of sleeping I wrote this, enjoy!
> 
> Let me know what you think!!


	24. Everything Will Be Okay

I wake up in that exact position the next morning when I look up I see Maggie standing over us holding her phone and I sigh “You just took a picture of us didn’t you?” I ask and she smiles.

“Yeah you guys looked adorable, see?” she says showing me the phone and I smile back

“Fair enough, is it time to get up?” I ask and she nods.

“You deal with yours, I’ll get mine” She says motioning to Lena and Alex. I nod and turn my head, still curled up in Lena’s lap.

“Lena, my love it’s time to get up” I say softly shaking her shoulder

“Mmm no” she grumbles “Five more minutes” she tightens her hold around my waist.

“Get up Danvers” I hear next to me, Maggie obviously getting frustrated.

“Sorry Maggie, I think they were up watching me for a while. It’s not gonna be easy to get them up”

“I have an idea” Maggie says with a smile.

“Lena you’re gonna want to get up” I try one last time only for her to grumble incoherently “Don’t say I didn’t warn you” I mumble before turning to Maggie as I break free from Lena’s grasp “Okay, what’s your plan?”

She smirks and tosses me a pillow “We tried to be nice, now let’s have some fun” She says before smacking Alex with a pillow. Alex just groans and I laugh “Come on Little Danvers, you warned her” Maggie says and I laugh before hit Lena with the pillow in my hands. After a second hit she looks up at me with wide eyes.

“Really Kara?” She asks and I laugh harder.

“I tried to be nice” I say and she glares

“You’re going down” She says before tackling me. I try to break free as she begins tickling me.

“No Lena please!” I yell as I try to squirm free “I’m begging you stop” I say and she stops poking at my sides but keeps me pinned down.

“Are you done hitting me?” She asks and I smile.

“Maybe” I say and she glares “Fine I’m done. I promise” Before Lena can decide whether to let me up Alex starts yelling

“Get off my sister Luthor!” Alex calls before tackling Lena off of me, resulting in both of them tumbling off the bed. Somehow in the fall Lena ends up on top and gets Alex pinned.

“Yeah, that’s my girl!” I say with a laugh and Alex stares wide eyed unable to break free.

“A little help here Sawyer?” Alex says and Maggie immediately jumps to Alex’s aid. The two get Lena pinned and begin to tickle her before I jump in, easily pulling them both off. 

“Hey! No fair! You play football” Alex complains as I fight to keep her away from Lena

“Should’ve thought of that before you attacked my girlfriend” I say. I make eye contact with Maggie and nod before grabbing Alex’s arms and holding them behind her back “Now Maggie!” I yell and Maggie starts tickling Alex who is trying to break free.

“Come on Mags, I thought you were on my side!” Alex gasps as Maggie stops tickling her.

“All's fair in love and war babe” Maggie says, leaning in to kiss Alex, who I‘m still holding on to.

“Ew gross!” I say pushing them away from me “Get a room” 

“Okay” Maggie says, leading Alex to her room and slamming the door. 

“Ew ew ew ew” I yell and Lena laughs

“They’re just messing with you baby. Come on, we’re gonna be late” She says.

“No we aren’t” I say as I grab my phone “It’s only, oh crap we’re gonna be late. You get dressed, I’m gonna go make sure Sanvers is getting ready” I say walking to Alex’s room “I’m opening this door in three seconds and you better not be making out” I yell before counting to three and opening the door, of course they’re making out. At least they’re both fully clothed “Get off my sister, Sawyer” I say throwing a book from Alex’s dresser at them “We’re hella late, car’s leaving in five minutes, be in it or you’re walking” I call as I head back to my room. I throw on the first thing I find and run downstair meeting Lena in the kitchen. We grab breakfast to go and are about to leave when I hear Maggie and Alex come down the stairs “It’s about time” I say turning around and Maggie laughs.

“Wearing each other’s clothes already?” She says and I realize I’m wearing Lena’s t-shirt and she practically owns my letterman at this point.

“Yeah, whatever, we gotta go, come on” I say ushering everyone out the door and into my car.

~~~~~~~

“The bell rings in less than a minute, go go go!” Alex yells as we all jump out of the car and start sprinting to our classes.

Lena and I run through the door to Snapper’s room right as the bell rings. He glares as we start to walk to our seats. “Is my class a joke to you, Danvers?” he asks and I spin around. 

“No Sir” I say nervously. 

“You and Miss Luthor have been late repeatedly and rarely pay attention when you are here on time” He says

“Sir-” I try but it’s no use.

“If you are late one more time both of you have detention. Now sit.” He says and I sigh.

“Yes sir” I say, heading to my seat. For once Lena and I are silent the entire period.

~~~~~

“Well that was something” I say with a laugh as I leave the classroom.

“Tell me about it, apparently the great Kara Danvers isn’t invincible” Lena says laughing

“Well I think we learned that yesterday didn’t we?” Logan says from behind us.

“Walk away Logan” I say and he laughs

“No, I think I’d rather stay here. Maybe ask this hot chick on a date” He says with a smirk and I narrow my eyes.

“I’m spoken for” Lena says with a glare and I smile.

“Not for long, not once you see what I can do. What do you say little sister, how about a broken nose to go with all of that bruising” He says with a smile, mine dropping from my face.

“On second thought” Lena cuts in taking a step towards Logan “how about I…” She trails off and he smiles, letting his guard down. Leaving him completely unprepared for the fist Lena throws at his face. She hits him in the jaw and I’m frozen in place. Until he lands a punch and then I’m seeing red.

“You’re gonna regret that” I say landing three punches before Logan knows what hit him. I land two more before some guys from the football team step between us, they smile at me and I nod to them. I see Logan spit out blood and I’m satisfied. I rush over to Lena and see her eye swelling up “I’m sorry” I whisper, fighting back tears “I’m so sorry” 

“Hey” Lena says cupping my cheek “It was worth it” 

“Let’s get out of here” I say leading Lena in the direction of our next class.

~~~~~~~~

“Are you sure you don’t need to go to the nurse?” I ask Lena again.

“Yes I’m sure, let’s just go to class okay?” Lena says with a soft smile and I nod.

“This is going to be interesting” I mumble to myself as I follow Lena inside.

~~~~~~~~

“What the hell” Alex says when we run into her at lunch “I’ve tried so hard to leave you alone at school, let you form your own relationships but if you and your girlfriend don’t stop getting into fights all bets are off”

“I’m sorry. It’s not my fault my shitty past is back to haunt me. I already feel bad enough for dragging Lena into it” I mumble and Alex tenses up.

“Logan did that to her” She says and I nod “I thought it was Kayla or some cheerleader in a fit of jealousy, I’m gonna kill that mother-”

“Don’t” Lena interrupts “He’s more than paid for what he’s done to me.” Her expression changes to one of determination “He does deserve to pay for what he did to Kara though, so on second thought I’ll help” Lena says, her and Alex trying to walk away.

“No you won’t, Maggie get Alex” I say stepping in front of Lena “Calm down Lena” 

“Calm down? That asshole hurt you, he deserves what’s coming” Lena says trying to step past me.

“Yeah he does. But you don’t. If you get suspended they could revoke your acceptance to colleges, take your scholarships. Lena you worked so hard for that. Don’t throw it away” I plead.

Lena pauses for a second and I think I’ve gotten through to her “It’s worth it” she says after a second, trying to leave again.

“That’s it” I say picking Lena up and throwing her over my shoulder.

“What are you doing?” She yells

“Keeping you from doing something stupid” 

“Kara Zor-El Danvers put me down!” Lena yells as I walk across campus

“Okay” I say as I walk inside the band room.

“Thank you” Lena says, trying to blow past me again

“Ugh, Lena. Stop. This isn’t worth it!” I say

“Yes it is! You are worth it Kara!” She yells and I shake my head and grab her shoulders.

“Not this Lena. Nobody is worth throwing your life away for. Not me and certainly not Logan. Lena you have worked so hard to get to where you are, don’t throw away your future” I say and Lena looks at me in confusion.

“He hurt you Kara, he knows what he did and he doesn’t care” Lena argues 

“Yeah he’s hurts me. It sucked, and I’ll admit that it still hurts sometimes, but it was in the past. Okay? I’ll get over it. But if you throw away your future for me, I don’t think I could ever forgive myself” I finish, there are tears in my eyes and Lena’s as well.

“I want to help” She whispers.

“You are. You being here helps. I don’t need you to go out and defend my honor, I need you to hold me, and tell me you love me and that everything is going to be okay. Because I can go out there and win a fight, but without someone telling me I’m okay, I never will be” I say and Lena pulls me into her arms.

“I love you, Kara, so much. Everything is going to be okay.” Lena whispers.

~~~~~~~~~

“We need to go find Alex and Maggie” I say after a while

“Yeah, I hope Maggie was able to talk Alex down” Lena says, leading me out of the band room.

“I’m sure she was, Alex is whipped” I say with a laugh

“Hey! I heard that” Alex says from behind me 

“She’s not wrong, babe” Maggie says as we turn around. 

“What are you guys doing here? You never come near the band room” I say and Alex waits for me to realize “Unless you’re worried about me” 

“It’s where you go when you’re upset, either here or the field, but I didn’t think you’d want to be out there” Alex says and I smile.

“Thanks guys” I say softly, looking down.

“So how are you going to explain that to your mom, Little Luthor?” Maggie asks and my eyes go wide.

“Oh God your mom’s gonna kill me” I say looking at Lena

“It’ll be fine, darling. We’ll just explain it to her, if Lex was here you’d have to be worried” Lena says with a laugh. 

“Well then thank God he’s in Metropolis” I say with a soft laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long to update. I didn't realize I would be without wifi for a week. This chapter is quite a bit longer so I hope that makes up for it!
> 
> Your comments make my day, please let me know what you think!


	25. Lex

“Hey Mom?” Lena calls as we walk in her house “I need to talk to you” 

“What is it?” Lillian asks rounding the corner “Oh my! What happened to you two?”

Lena and I look at each other before she begins to explain “So you know how I stayed at Kara’s last night because her old foster brother had shown up” She says and her mom nods “So he had started a pretty intense fight with her yesterday, hence” Lena gestures to my face “And today he started another fight, well I guess I threw a punch before he could, but in my defence he was gonna start a fight!” Lena explains as her mother shakes her head

“Mrs. Luthor I am-” Lillian puts a hand up stopping me 

“I understand that it’s not your fault. There is a guest in the living room who won’t be so understanding, and I’m pretty sure he heard all of that” Lillian says and my eyes go wide.

“I did” A man in his mid 20’s says walking over to us.

“Lex!” Lena says running over to hug the man and I can’t help but smile at how happy she is “What are you doing here?” 

“I missed you” he says smiling, his smile drops when he looks at me “And who might you be?” 

“Kara Danvers, Sir” I say, standing up straighter

“Lex this is my girlfriend” Lena says with a smile.

“So you’re the reason she’s hurt?” Lex asks, glaring at me but I refuse to shrink under his gaze.

“Yes Sir, and I am deeply sorry that Lena has been caught in the crossfire of my conflicts” I say, chin held high, trying to stay strong.

“Kara, it’s not your fault” Lena says, softly placing a hand on my arm and I think I just might make it through this.

“No, I think it is her fault” Lex says and I deflate “And I think she know that” 

“Lex, stop” Lena says as tears start to well up in my eyes

“Don’t you agree? I think it’s time for you to go” Lex finishes as a tear slides down my cheek. I nod and turn towards the door

“Kara wait!” Lena says as she follows me outside “Kara this isn’t your fault!” 

I turn around, tears clouding my vision “Yes it is Lena. I am so sorry you got hurt because of me” I see tears start to roll down her cheeks as I get into my car. I look one last time at the Luthor mansion and see Lena standing right where I left her. I almost go back to her, until I see Lex shaking his head on the front porch. I look at him and drive off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is short, I'll update as soon as possible.
> 
> Comments motivate me to write! Please tell me what you think!


	26. He'll come around

“Little Danvers is that you? I thought you were going to Lena’s” Maggie yells as I walk through the door. I don’t answer letting the door slam, I can barely see through the tears as I make my way to the stairs. 

“Kara are you okay?” Alex calls as I run to my room. I ignore her, slamming the door behind me and throwing myself onto my bed. I hear Alex coming up the stairs and I bury my face in my pillow as she throws my door open “What the hell is your problem” Alex’s demands. I look up and her face instantly softens upon seeing my tears. “Kara what happened?” She asks but I only cry harder. 

Alex rushes over and pulls me into her arms. I burrow into my older sister and hold on tight. “Kara what’s wrong?” Alex asks and I shake my head “Do you want to just sit here?” she says and I nod “Okay, we’ll just sit here” 

I’m not sure how much time passes when I hear yelling downstairs “you need to leave” Maggie says.

“Like hell I am” Lena says and a few moments later she’s in my doorway “Kara”

“Back all the way up” Alex says, putting herself between Lena and I. 

“Alex” I say quietly “let her in” my voice breaking. Alex glares at Lena before leaving us alone.

“Kara, I am so sorry” Lena says, she rushes over to me and I instinctively flinch away. Lena takes a step back and continues “Kara, Lex was out of line and I’m sorry”

“No, he was right” I say, my voice cracking again as tears continue to fall “If it wasn’t for me you wouldn’t be hurt.”

“Kara, I threw the first punch, what happened to me is not your fault” Lena argues

“Yes it is!” I yell “If I hadn’t dragged you into this mess Logan would have left you alone. I’m not good for you. You’ll only end up hurt” 

“That’s a risk I’m willing to take” Lena says, slowly sitting next to me “Kara, there isn’t anyone else in this world I’d rather be with”

“I don’t deserve you” I whisper and Lena pulls me into her arms.

“Kara Danvers you deserve the world, and I will spend the rest of my life trying to make you believe that” Lena says

“Really?” I ask and Lena smile

“Yes really. I love you Kara Zor-El. Everything will be okay, I promise” Lena whispers to me.

~~~~~~~~

“Kara? Is everything okay?” Alex says as her and Maggie walk in

“Lex is in town” Lena explained “He’s insanely protective, and he was out of line”

“Well there goes getting the family to like me” I joke and Lena smiles down at me. 

“He’ll come around, I should get home though” She says and I nod. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow” I say and she smiles before walking out the door.

“Seriously Kara, are you okay?” Alex asks and I nod.

“I’m kinda tired, I’m gonna get some sleep” I say and they both nod before leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure when I'll be able to post again, school is starting up but I'll do my best to update regularly


	27. Leave Them Alone

“Jeremiah? Mom? Dad?” I whisper in disbelief “What are you doing here?” I ask running over to the small group.

“We’re here for you Kara” Jeremiah says, but it’s not his normal happy tone. He seems angry.

“Wait. You shouldn’t be here” I say “I can’t remember why but I know you shouldn’t be here”

“You don’t deserve to be here either” My mother says and I flinch.

“Come with us. Or suffer the consequences” My Father says and I roll my eyes. 

“What are you going to do?” I growl “I have a family here, I’m not going anywhere”

“Very well. Bring them out!” My Father calls and I see Maggie, Alex, Eliza, and Lena all standing behind me. 

“Leave them alone!” I scream

“Whenever you’re ready Mr. Smith” My Father says and my stomach falls as I see that monster near them

“Stop!” I scream, shaking as I try to run to them, my legs refusing to move fast enough “Stop it!” My foot hits something and I feel hands on my shoulders. I pull away as the scene changes. “Don’t touch them!” I scream, louder than I ever have before as my eyes adjust to the new lighting.

“Kara it was just a dream” I hear Alex’s voice and I reach for her, falling into her arms “It’s okay”

“They were….they were going to hurt you. You and Mom and Maggie and Lena. They….they were...he was….” I stutter

“Ssh Kara we’re all okay” Alex says softly “I’m here, mom’s at work-”

“W-w-where’s Maggie a-a-a-nd Lena where are they?” I ask, panicking again. 

“I’m right here Little Danvers” Maggie says and I jump, having not noticed her before “Lena’s at home” 

“Can...c-c-can I call her?” I ask and Alex nods, handing me my phone.

“We’ll g-”

“Stay!” I interrupt “Please?”

“Always” Maggie says as her and Alex sit on either side of me.

I try to take deep breaths as I listen to the phone ring “mmm ‘ello?” I hear Lena grumble and my breath catches “Hello?” Lena says again

“Lena” I breathe 

“Kara? Are you okay?” Lena asks, bordering on panicking.

“I….I had a dream” I whisper, I hear rustling before she responds.

“I’ll be there in ten minutes” 

“No” I say “You’re brother already hates me. I don’t want to make him more mad. I have Alex and Maggie, I just….I needed to hear your voice. Is that okay?”

“Of course my love, why don’t you put me on speaker? It’ll be like I’m there” Lena offers and I do so, laying the phone on my lap.

“I’m so-” 

“That better not be going where I think it’s going” Maggie interrupts

“But I am-” I try again

“Well you shouldn’t be” Lena interrupts this time.

“We all love you Kara, you never need to be sorry for needing us” Alex says and I smile

“Thank you” I whisper

“Tell you what, tomorrow night we have a movie night. We don’t worry about Lex or Logan. We forget about classes for one evening and we just spend time together” Lena suggests and I smile.

“I’d like that” I say and I hear Alex laugh.

“Well I guess I’ve lost the living room for the day” 

“You think you’re getting out of this?” Lena laughs “We could all use a break and we all need each other”

“True, so tomorrow you have until four to finish anything you desperately need to do and then we’re having a movie night” Maggie says.

“Sounds good” I say through a yawn and all three of them laugh.

“Time to sleep Little Danvers” Maggie says and I lay down, grabbing her hand in my right and Alex’s with my left. Lena stays on the line and I’m asleep in minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update. I had showchoir camp which consisted of being at school for 12 hours a day and then coming home where 20+ girls were staying. on top of that I've been really sick so I haven't written much and I am very sorry.
> 
> At this point I have very little idea of where this story is going. Comments inspire me to write more and suggestions help even more. I'd love to hear from you all!


	28. We could All Use a Break

The school day drags on, but luckily Logan decides to take the day off from tormenting us and soon we find ourselves heading back to my house. “Are you sure you all can take the night off?” I ask, feeling guilty about how much of their time I’m taking.

Maggie rolls her eyes “Kara it’s Friday, these two are both geniuses” she gestures to Lena and Alex “And I’m taking the easiest classes ever, we’ll be fine” 

“I just feel bad-” I try.

“Well don’t, we could all us a break, and I want to get away from Lex. I love him but he’s annoyingly overprotective” Lena says with a laugh.

“Now that that’s settled, onto the movie” Alex says as we all settle down in the living room.

“Thanks for doing this” I whisper from my spot curled up in Lena’s lap.

She smile down at me “Anything for you, love” I smile and lean up to place a soft kiss on her lips. 

We break apart when a pillow hits us “Stop being gross!” Alex yells and Lena roll her eyes

“You’re one to talk” I mumble under my breathe.

“What was that?” Alex raises her eyebrows

“Nothing” 

“That’s what I thought” she says before turning her attention to the movie.

~~~~~~~

“She needs the sleep”

“I know that, I just asked if we should move her”

“It’s fine, I don’t mind” 

I tighten my grip on Lena as the voices pull me from my sleep “What time is it?” I ask through a yawn.

“Like 11, you slept through most of movie night” Maggie says with a laugh

“I’m sorry” I mumble

“Hey it’s okay. You needed sleep.” Alex says softly

“I slept last night, I should’ve stayed awake. You all came here for me”

“It doesn’t count as sleeping if you’re having nightmares. You needed some real sleep, and if us being here makes that easier then we’ll be here” Lena explains softly and I smile

“We’re here for you Little Danvers, for anything. Even if that’s just sitting with you so you can sleep” Maggie say

“We love you Kar” Alex says and I blink away tears.

“Thank you guys, it means a lot” I say and they all smile back.

“And as much as I would love to stay all night, my Aunt wants me to come home tonight” Maggie says

“Yeah I know, Alex is going with you right?” I ask and Alex shakes her head

“No I’ll stay, it’s okay” She says

“I’m fine, they’re just dreams, they can’t hurt me. You guys go ahead, I’ll see you tomorrow”

“If you’re sure” Alex says cautiously and I roll my eyes

“Yes! Go, before Maggie gets grounded again and you can’t hang out. You were insufferable last time” I say and it’s Alex’s turn to roll her eyes as they walk to the door.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, call if you need anything” She says as they leave

“You probably need to head home too, huh?” I say and Lena smiles

“Come with me” She offers “There’s no reason for you to have to be here alone, and my mom trusts you now” 

“But Lex-”

“Forget Lex” She interrupts “I love you, and he’s gonna have to deal with that” 

I smile “If you’re sure”

“Of course I’m sure, come on” Lena says

~~~~~~~

“Hey Mom, I’m home” Lena calls as we walk into her mansion of a house.

“Welcome home” I hear Lex and Lillian call from the living room

“Kara’s here too” Lena says as we walk towards the living room “That’s okay, right?”

“Absolutely not” Lex says glaring at me and Lena rolls her eyes

“I was talking to Mom” she says as she laces her fingers with mine and I can’t tell if it’s to comfort me or her.

“Well I said no” Lex says

“Well it’s a good thing you’re not in charge” Lena bites back “Seriously Lex, I love her. Can’t you see how happy she makes me? Why do you hate her so much? Is it because she’s a girl? Because you’re a lot of things but I didn’t think homophobic was one of them!”

“Oh please, I’ve known you were gay since you were a kid. I couldn’t care less about her gender. I care that you got hurt because of her!” Lex says, not backing down

“That’s life! People get hurt. Did I ever tell you how we met? Someone was trying to beat me up and she stopped them. I can get hurt with or without Kara. When she’s around I just don’t mind it as much” Lena smiles at me and I can’t help but grin back before turning to Lex.

“Sir, I love your sister with all my heart. I understand that you don’t trust me but that’s not going to stop anything. I can promise you I will do everything in my power to keep her safe, but she’s strong. She’s brave and she wants to protect me as much as I want to protect her. I have a complicated past and that gets me into trouble sometimes. As much as I wish Lena wasn’t affected by it, she is, but that is her choice. She’s free to step back at anytime but I’m not going to make her, because I know she is strong enough to handle it. I’m not asking you to love me, I’m not even asking you to like me. I’m just asking you to give me a chance.” 

Lex doesn’t smile, but he softens a little “I’m watching you Danvers, and if you hurt her-”

“Then I’ll deserve what’s coming” I say and he nods, sitting back down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the deal guys, I normally try to have at least two chapters done and on hand but at the moment this is it. This is everything I have written so far. This story is far from over but I've hit a wall and I need your help to get over it. I want your input, send me a message on tumblr and I'd be more than happy to have your help or just have a conversation. I want you all to enjoy this story, and your input is how that will happen.
> 
> Leave a comment or hit me up on tumblr at stop-drop-and-drum


	29. We'll Help You

The next day Lena and I walk into school early to make sure we're in Snapper's class with plenty of time to spare. I don't want detention, but I am still a cocky jock so I pull Lena into my lap grinning as she giggles. 

"Kara, what are you doing?" She whispers "you know Snapper is homophobic,  
And he hates you" 

On cue Snapper pipes up "girls you need to keep some space. School rules." 

I roll my eyes and look at Jess and Adam across the room "you're not gonna enforce the rules with them? Why am I any different?" I challenge

"Because....uh" Snapper groans in frustration and I see Adam laughing 

"See? We're fine" I say kissing Lena quickly. 

"I guess we are" she says with a smile. 

\--------

"Well, if it isn't my sister and her little girlfriend" Logan says 

"What do you want?" I ask stepping between him and Lena

"Well I haven't seen your protector around, she's small but feisty. Maybe I should go for her" he says. 

"Who? I....are...are you talking about Alex?" I sputter out

"Ah that was her name. She packs one hell of a punch. She'd be fun" he smirks and I tense

"We're all gay dude. Take a freaking hint" Lena says and I see Logan snap. Things are about to go bad. 

"Lena go find Alex, or Maggie or James. Just, get somewhere you won't get punched" I say blocking her completely from Logan's view. 

"Smart move" he says before connecting his fist with my already bruised eye. Before I can do anything he sends a kick to my chest and suddenly I can't breathe as I land flat on my back "you like that?" He says stepping on my chest and slowly applying pressure. My vision goes black around the edges as I try and push his leg off me. I hear yelling and footsteps coming down the hall as everything fades to black. 

I see Lena crouching over me and hear James growl "Leave her the hell alone" and then the sound of what I assume is him slamming Logan into the lockers. 

"I got James but when we got back he was standing on your chest. James got him off but you didn't wake up at first" Lena says, her voice shaking. 

"You're bleeding" I whisper reaching up to touch Lena's bleeding cheek. Still gasping for breath through the pain. 

"He slapped me, he's wearing a ring. I'm fine. They're gonna take you to the hospital, okay?" She says and I shake my head. 

"I'm fine" I wheeze and Lena rolls her eyes. 

"You sure sound like it. You're going to the hospital. Logan's going to the principal if James doesn't put him in the hospital first" she says with a laugh "this is all gonna be over now, we'll make sure it's over" I nod as I try to stand up only to fall back, Lena catching me before I hit the floor. "Kara you need to stay down"

"I need to help James" I groan "I can't let Logan hurt him" 

"Hey, James is fine, he's not alone, see" she says pointing to James who's standing with a dozen other guys from the football team as security walks away with Logan to the principal's office. I nod and relax into Lena's arms, focusing on trying to breathe.

\------

"I can't have one day without you getting hurt?" Eliza asks as they open the doors to the ambulance 

"Sorry Eliza." I huff "I tried." 

"Shh don't talk, deep breaths sweetie" Eliza says as they wheel me inside "Lena what's the story?"

"Logan." Lena spits out "She sent me to get help before he started anything. When I got back with James Logan was stepping on her chest. She was grasping at his leg at first but then her hands dropped. James tackled him off and she was unconscious for about 45 seconds"

"Okay let's get her up to x-ray" Eliza calls out "Lena take a seat in the waiting room, I'll get you when she's done"

\----

Lena and I are in the emergency room when we hear a commotion by the nurses station "that'd probably be Alex" I say softly "could you go get her?" I ask and Lena nods. Returning a few seconds later with Alex and Maggie. 

"What the hell happened?" Alex growls

"Logan. Kicked me down. Stepped on my chest. I passed out. Lena and James stopped him. Came here." I huff out. It's painful to breathe deeply 

"Why the hell didn't you get me?" Alex yells at Lena 

"Hey!" I huff trying to interrupt them. 

"Because I found James first. I wasn't gonna wait around for you to come to the rescue." She yells back. 

"Hey!" I say again

"You should've found me!" Alex yells 

"You weren't my concern! Kara was!" 

"Hey!" I yell wincing at the pain in my chest "don't blame Lena, Alex. She didn't do anything wrong. I'm sorry we couldn't find you but Logan wasn't gonna wait. If she waited longer to get back I don't think anyone would've liked the outcome" 

"I was scared Kara. You know how I found out something was wrong? Some freshman came up to me and asked if you died!" Alex yells and Maggie places a hand on her shoulder. 

"But she's okay, so let's all calm down" Maggie says "you are okay right?"

"A cracked rib and some bruising but she'll be fine" Eliza says as she walks up "I know you want to deal with Logan alone but I can't let you anymore Kara. This isn't a school yard disagreement anymore. Too much more and you're not going to be so okay."

"He was on the principal’s office when we left. I just want him gone" I whisper and they all nod.

"We'll help you. But for now let's go home" Eliza says. 

~~~~~~~

“Lena can you call james? I need to make sure he’s okay” I say, laying on my bed.

“Of course, darling. I’ll be right back” She says, placing a kiss on my forehead before walking to the hall.

“I can’t believe that asshole” Alex says, still extremely pissed off

“None of us can. It takes some messed up people to raise a kid with that many issues” Maggie replies handing me an ice pack.

“Pretty messed up is the understatement of the century” I say as Alex sits next to me “I don’t understand why they hated me so much. It’s not like they were forced to take me in. They volunteered. I was only 11, I mean sure I wasn’t the warmest kid in the world but there was worse kids in the system. I was just trying to get by. They seemed so nice at first, but they were so mean. I don’t know what I did wrong”

“Absolutely nothing” Alex says wiping the tears from my cheeks “You did nothing wrong Kara, they are awful people, and that is not your fault, okay? You’re safe now”

“No I’m not, Logan’s still here”

“No he’s not” Lena cuts in “He’s been arrested on multiple counts of assault. He won’t be bothering you anymore” 

“Really?” I ask and Lena nods “And James is okay?”

“James is fine, Logan didn’t get a hit in before the team showed up. Nobody, not even someone as idiotic as Logan is gonna throw a punch at someone when the entire football team is right there” Lena explains and I smile

“It’s finally over” I say with a sigh. That night the nightmares don’t come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys!
> 
> Your advice was so helpful and you'll see a lot of it in the coming chapters! Please keep letting me know what you want to see, it's amazing knowing that so many people care!
> 
> Have an awesome night!


	30. This? This Right Here is Not Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More angst

“Alex you wanna play catch?” I ask as I fall onto her bed

“What are you? Nine? Teenagers don’t play outside Kara” She says with a laugh and I roll my eyes.

“Well I never had someone to play catch with. My parents died, remember?” 

“Well shit, now I feel like an ass” Alex grumbles and I laugh

“It’s okay, I’ll find something else to do”

“No come on, Let’s go play catch” Alex says grabbing her shoes and following me out of the room.

~~~~

“You’re going down, Zor-El!” 

“In your dreams, Danvers” I laugh as I fake right and break left to get past Alex “you ready to give up yet?”

“Hell no, one more” Alex says and I toss her the ball. She runs across the yard but not fast enough. I easily tackle her.

“You good now?” I ask, still sitting on her stomach. I see a smirk cross her face and I know I’m in trouble. She manages to roll and pin me down. I try to break free when she starts tickling me “No fair!” I squeal as I manage to get away. I immediately start running and Alex is hot on my heels. I see Maggie come through the back door and run over to hide behind her “Maggie you gotta help me” 

“You got yourself into this Kara” Alex says as I try to keep Maggie in between us 

“You’re the one who just had to tackle me! It’s not my fault you couldn’t do it!” 

“Okay, Little Danvers, maybe it’s time for you to shut up now” Maggie says with a laugh “Lucky for you I’m here to take Alex to the movies, so you’re saved” 

“Thank God” I mumble 

“We’ll see you later, Kara” Alex says as she and Maggie leave. I head over to the couch and flip on the tv.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Hey Kara?” Eliza yells from the kitchen

“Yeah?” I call back as I walk into the kitchen “Do you need help?”

“No that’s fine I was just wondering if Alex told you when she was gonna be home”

“No, her and Maggie went to a movie like forever ago. I assumed she was staying the night at Maggie’s, did she not tell you?” I ask, vaguely concerned. It’s not like Alex to not tell Eliza where she’s going to be.

“No she didn’t, let her enjoy her night. I’ll talk to her about it tomorrow” Eliza says 

~~~~~~~

“Hey babe” I say as Lena walks up to me at school the next morning

“Hi” She says with a smile as I lean down to kiss her.

“I was wondering if you wanted to hang out after school” 

“Yeah, I love hanging out at your place” She says with a smile

“As much as I love having you there we might need to go to the movies or something, Alex is gonna get an earful from Eliza and I doubt they want us around to hear it” I say with a laugh

“Uh oh, what’d she do?”  
“She spent the night at Maggie’s without telling Eliza. She was worried” I say with a shrug 

“That’s not like her” Lena says and i frown

“I know right? I’m kinda worried” 

“Well then let’s go talk to her, no need to worry” Lena says, taking my hand and leading me to where Alex and Maggie usually hang out. Only they aren’t there “They probably just had to go to the library, you can try texting her”

“Yeah probably, let’s get to class before we piss Snapper off again”

~~~~

“Hey I’m sure she’s fine” Lena says at lunch “Maybe they decided to ditch, senioritis and all that?” 

“Yeah, probably” I mumble staring at my phone

“They probably already talked to Eliza, why don’t you text her” 

“Yeah, I’ll text Eliza”

~~~~

“Eliza hasn’t heard anything either” I whisper during sixth period as I fiddle with my pencil.

“Then we’ll stop by Maggie’s after school, okay?” Lena says, trying to sound calm but I can tell she’s nervous too. All I can do is nod.

~~~~~

“Hi ma’am, is Maggie home?” Lena asks when her aunt answers the door

“No, I assumed she was out with her girlfriend”

“So they didn’t stay here last night?” I ask and she shakes her head, only mildly concerned.

“They’ll turn up soon” She says as she closes the door  
“Let’s go home” Lena says leading me to the car and taking the keys.

~~~~

“Sawyer I swear to god-” I hear Lena yelling at Maggie’s voicemail

“Alex, you need to call me” Eliza says, much gentler to Alex’s voicemail, neither are answering their phones

“Any luck?” Lena asks and Eliza shakes her head

“Let’s get some sleep, staying up worrying isn’t gonna do anything for them” Eliza says and I nod as she heads to her room.

“Do you need to go home?” I ask Lena and she shakes her head

“I’m all yours for the night” She says and I smile slightly “Come on, let’s go to sleep”

“I’m worried” I whisper as Lena and I lie down

“I know you are, but I’m sure they’re ok” I nod, curling into Lena’s side and trying to sleep.

~~~~~~~

“What’s going on?” I whisper as I look around the cemetery I’m standing in. I look down and see I’m wearing a black dress “What the heck?”

“We gather here today to remember the life these young girls had” a voice to my right says.

“Crap” I whisper starting to walk away from the funeral I’m interrupting.

“Alex and Maggie had such beautiful lives” The voice continues and I spin around

“No, it’s not them” I whisper as tears well up in my eyes. “It can’t be them” I see a picture next to two coffins, I took it. It’s from a picnic we went on. I remember them making fun of me for third wheeling. They look so happy. “Hey!” I yell, interrupting once again “Where’d you get that, they’re still alive, that’s not them!” 

“Kara” Eliza whispers “Sit down” I see tears streaming down her cheeks.

“No! They’re not dead!” I yell and Eliza shakes her head

“She’s with her dad now” She whispers and I fight back tears

“No she’s not! They’re gonna come home! She can’t be dead!” I scream “I can’t lose her too” I whisper

“Well you have, now shut up and stop interrupting” The pastor says and I shake my head

“You’re not here” I say to Logan “You’re in jail. Get the hell out of here!” 

“Why?” He asks “It won’t make your sister any less dead”

“She’s not dead!” I scream throwing a punch towards him, only it doesn’t hit him. I yell in pain as my fist hits something hard and cradle it to my chest “Get out of here” I scream, my eyes closed

“Kara?” Lena whispers and I open my eyes “Are you okay?” 

“Wait...what happened?” I stammer out as my hand throbs 

“You had a nightmare, I think you hit the wall”

“So they’re not dead?” I whisper, my voice shaking

“No” Lena says pulling me into her arms “We just haven’t heard from them”

“I had a dream….we were at their funeral, and Logan was there. I tried to hit him, but it hurt” 

“Can I see?” Lena asks gently and I let her move my hand from my chest “I don’t think it’s broken, but you cut it a bit. Let’s go clean it up” she says and leads me to the bathroom

“Thanks” I mumble as she wraps my hand in a bandage

“You’re welcome, your mom will be up soon, do you want to go back to sleep?” I shake my head “Okay, let’s go downstairs” I curl into Lena’s side as she turns on the Tv and gently runs a hand through my hair “She’s gonna be okay, they both are. They’re too stubborn and badass to let anything happen to them” I nod but don’t move my head from her chest.

“Good morning girls, I didn’t expect you to be up yet” Eliza says with a smile 

“You don’t have to lie, I know you heard me screaming” I snap “I’m sorry” I say after a few seconds “I shouldn’t have yelled at you”

“It’s okay sweetheart, is your hand okay?” she asks motioning to the bandage

“I’ve had worse” I say with a shrug. Eliza sits down next to us and we’re all quiet for a while until I speak up again “Is there anyone we can call? There has to be someone” 

“We have to wait 24 hours, we’ve almost hit that, I’m going to the police station in an hour” Eliza says softly and I nod.

I hear a car door close out front and I’m at the window in seconds “Thank God” I mumble when I see Maggie getting out of the drivers side and Alex in the passenger seat “I’m gonna kill them” I growl as I walk out the front door “where the Hell have you been?” I yell as I walk up to Maggie

“We went to the beach” She says with I smile and I glare as I get closer.

“And you didn’t tell anyone?” I yell

“Come down Little Danvers” She says with a laugh and I snap.

“Calm down?” I say grabbing her by the collar of her shirt “I thought my sister was dead! You think that’s okay?” I scream as she grabs at my hands on her shirt.

“Hey! Kara back off!” Alex yells but I stare straight at Maggie

“What the hell is wrong with you two” I say before letting her go. She stumbles back as I turn to walk away

“Kara, it’s okay” Lena says blocking my path 

“This? This right here” I say gesturing to Alex and Maggie “is not okay” 

“Kara we’re sorry” Alex says and I spin back around to face her

“Oh you’re sorry? Because that makes it better. Because that means the last 24 hours that I spent worrying and trying to find you just didn’t happen, right? I wasn’t scared, none of us were, because you’re sorry!” 

“Kara you need to calm down” Lena says 

“You need to stay out of this!” I yell and she glares

“You’re right. I’ll go” She says before walking to her car

“Kara” Alex tries

“Forget it” I say walking back into the house. I grab my shoes and leave a note on the counter before leaving out the back door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all asked for angst I've delivered, let me know what you think
> 
> I love your feedback, leave a comment


	31. You'll Be In My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more angst with some fluff at the end

“Hey” Alex says sitting down beside me

“How’d you find me?” I ask, staring straight ahead.

“I know you” She says “I know that you come here when life is too much, it’s always been our safe haven”

“It is quiet” I say looking at the lake

“I got your note” She says with a laugh and I wince

“Too harsh?”

“‘I went out for some air, I’ll be back by morning. See Alex, normal people leave notes so we don’t have to worry’ it was pretty well deserved” 

“I was so scared” I whisper and she wraps an arm around my shoulder “Neither of you were answering your phones and you weren’t at school or Maggie’s. I panicked.”

“I know, and I’m sorry” she says softly “What happened to your hand?” 

I look at the bandages “I had a dream, we were at your funeral. Logan was there and I tried to punch him. I hit the wall, I think” 

“I’m sorry, I should have told you where I was gonna be. We didn’t think. We just drove and by the time we realized we should call you our phones were dead. I wasn’t thinking and it won’t happen again” Alex promises and I smile.

“Sounds like Eliza gave you quite the lecture”

“I deserved it” Alex says with a shrug “But you know who didn’t deserve it? Lena” 

“I know” I whisper “I was just so scared and when you got home I was so mad and I took it out on her”

“You should go talk to her” Alex says and I shake my head

“I need to give her space, she doesn’t deserve this. I have a lot of issues, it’s not fair of me to expect her to deal with them. Maybe it’s for the best” I say looking down

“I’m not gonna force you to talk to her, that’s your choice, but I will say that she loves you. Don’t throw that away” I nod “come on, let’s go home”

~~~~~~

“Kara are you okay?” Eliza asks and I nod

“Sorry Maggie, I kinda snapped” I say and she shrugs

“I kinda deserved it, no harm done Little Danvers” She says and I smile

“There is a bit of harm though” Eliza says “Be careful with that hand Kara, you don’t want to break it” 

“I will be” I say and she nods

“I’ll give you a free pass for on school today, but you’re all going back tomorrow. I have work, I’ll see you all tonight. And I swear if you ever try to pull this crap again-”

“I won’t Mom” Alex cuts her off 

“Good. I love you all, have a good day”

~~~~~

When I walk into Snapper’s class the next day Lena’s usual seat is empty. I look around and see her sitting up front with Jess, we make eye contact for a second before she looks away. I sit down in the back of the class and try to pay attention but all I can think of is how badly I messed this up. 

I’m walking to lunch when someone steps in front of me. I look up and roll my eyes “I just got rid of Logan”

“He seemed like a cool guy” Mike says and I roll my eyes again. 

“Yeah whatever, bye” I say stepping around him

“I don’t see your little pet anywhere, Lena finally dump you? Maybe she’ll finally go for me” He says from behind me and I turn around.

“Leave her alone Mike” I growl and he smiles.

“Why? She doesn’t seem to want you, I’m sure she’d be an easy lay.” with the fist I connect with his face my already injured hand starts throbbing.

“Get out of here” I say and he turns to leave. I think it’s over when he spins around and swings his backpack at me. I throw my hand up to block it. I push Mike back before shaking out my hand. I move to walk away when he grabs my foot and I make the mistake of sticking my hand out to break the fall but more than anything I’m sure it broke my hand. 

“You don’t deserve her and you know it” Mike says with a laugh.

“Leave her alone” Alex says and he’s gone in seconds “You okay?” She asks

“I’m fine” I say standing up

“Kara, your arm-”

“It’s fine Alex” I say walking away. As soon as I turn the corner I groan in pain and clutch my hand to my chest “Well shit” I mumble to myself.

~~~~~

“Why are you always here?” Eliza asks as I walk into the emergency room

“Because my life is shit” 

“Language” She admonishes 

“Yeah sorry” I mumble “I broke my arm”

“I see that, let’s get it taken care of” She says leading me to a bed “You know just because I work here doesn’t mean you have to be a patient all the time” She jokes and I just nod “What’s wrong with you Kara?”

“Everything” she raises an eyebrow “Lena and I broke up….I think”

“You think?” She asks

“Well we never said it but something’s wrong”

“Couples fight Kara, that doesn’t mean it’s over. Go talk to her. After I splint this wrist, and Kara it’s a pretty serious break, don’t hit anything else. I’m not putting a cast on it but I will if I have to” she says and I nod.

~~~~ 

I knock on Lena’s front door and nervously wait, I let out a sigh of relief when she answers it “Hey, can we talk?” I ask

“Yeah, come in” She grabs my hand to lead me inside and I wince at the contact “What happened to your hand?” 

“It’s nothing, it’s not important” I say as we walk into her bedroom “I uh...I wanted to apologize, for how I treated you yesterday. I was angry at Alex and Maggie, and I took it out on you. I shouldn’t have and I am so sorry”

“It’s okay, Kara” Lena says and I shake my head.

“No, it’s not. I hurt you and that’s never okay. But I would like a second chance” I say and she smiles sitting down on the bed “I know I’m not the best at controlling my emotions but I will try harder, I promise”

“I know you were scared Kara, and yeah it hurt, but I love you. And I’m not ready to throw that away” I smile and sit next to her

“I’m not ready to throw it away either” I say leaning in to kiss her, I wince as I put too much weight on my right hand

“Kara what happened to your hand?” Lena asks again

“Would you believe that I fell down the stairs?” I say with a smile

“No I would not” 

“Motorcycle accident?”

“Nope”

“Bank robbery gone wrong?”

 

“Yeah right”

“A clown related cliff diving incident?” 

“No!” Lena says laughing “Kara what happened?”

I sigh “I got in a fight with Mike”

“About what?” She asks with a frown

“It was nothing, he was being a douche” I try

“It was about me wasn’t it?” She asks and I sigh again

“Yeah, it was”

“What’d he say” 

“Lena-” I try to stop her

“Kara, what did he say?”

“He said that since you didn’t want me anymore maybe you’d go for him. That you’d be an easy lay” I say and I see tears well up in Lena’s eyes. I pull her into my arms and hold her close to my chest “Hey, it’s okay. He’s an ass. Don’t let it get to you, love”

“It’s not true” she says and I nod 

“I know it’s not” 

“I’m not that upset, but I don’t want you to let go just yet” She says and I laugh

“I’m not planning on it”

~~~~~~

“I could show you the world! SHINING,SHIMMERING, SPLENDID” I passionately belt out “Tell me princess now when did you last LET YOUR HEART DECIDE” I grab Lena’s hand, pulling her off the couch as she laughs “I can open your eyes! Take you wonder by wonder!! Over SIDEWAYS and UNDER on a MAGIC CARPET RRRRIIIIIIIIIIDDDDDE!!” I spin Lena in a circle as she tries to keep up “A WHOLE NNEEEWWW WWWWWWOOOOOORRRRRLLLLLDDD!!! A new FANTASTIC point of view! No one to tell us no! Or where to go! Or say we're only DREAMING”

“A whole new world! A dazzling place I never knew! But when I'm way up here, It's crystal clear! That now I'm in a whole new world with you” Lena joins in through her laughter

“My sister is the biggest dork ever” I hear Alex’s voice and I roll my eyes

“I’m in love, let me be happy!” I whine, wrapping my arms around Lena from behind

“I surrender” Alex says with a laugh “It was just a statement.”

“I know you secretly love disney! Don’t deny it!” I yell at Alex and Maggie laughs “You too Sawyer, don’t think I didn’t hear you singing along to beauty and the beast!”

“Whatever Little Danvers, everyone likes disney” She says rolling her eyes 

“We’re having a disney marathon so either sit down or get out”

“Kara’s nothing if not passionate about disney” Alex says to Lena with a laugh

“Disney is amazing and you know it!”

“Never said it wasn’t, Kar” Alex says as we all settle down

And that’s how Eliza find us all hours later, both of her daughters belting disney songs while our girlfriends laugh. She roll her eyes from behind us and I turn around when I hear her laughing. Alex and I lock eyes and simultaneously leap over the back of the couch. Eliza’s eyes go wide and she lets out a sigh when we both land safely “I will be here Don't you cry” Alex starts

“Cause you'll be in my heart Yes, you'll be in my heart” I join in “From this day on Now and FOREVER more”

“Come on mom!” Alex pleads

“We’ve seen this movie a hundred times! You know the words” I beg

She rolls her eyes before joining in “You'll be in my heart No matter what they say You'll be here in my heart Always” We finish, all three of us laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've hit a major point of writers block. That combined with school and this story is going nowhere. I'll try to get back to updating regularly. Any advice you have is more than welcome here or on tumblr


	32. Graduation day

“The years almost over” I mumble flopping down next to Lena

“You sound upset, aren’t you excited for summer break?” she asks as I lay my head in her lap

“Well I mean yeah, but then Alex leaves for college and so does Maggie and I’m gonna miss them” 

“I know sweetie, they’ll miss you too but it’s not forever and they can come home to visit” Lena offers with a smile  
“I guess” I say snuggling into her lap “It’s just not the same, you know?” 

“Yeah I know, but you’ll make it work” 

~~~~~~

“Everyone settle down” Snapper calls and I resist the urge to roll my eyes. Things are still tense in his class and I don’t wanna make it worse. “You have the period do do research for your essay, keep quiet”

“So we have a free period” I whisper to Lena

“No we have a period to work on our essays” 

“Which we both finished because someone wouldn’t hang out with me until her paper was done” I say and she giggles “Your study habits are starting to rub off on me”

“Good, maybe you’ll actually do your homework now” she says and I glare

“Homework is a stupid concept. I’m here for six hours a day, why can’t they teach me what I need to know while I’m here?”

“That’s fair” Lena says and I grin 

“Hey do you wanna go paintballing this weekend?” Lena straight up laughs

“I think we learned when we went laser tagging, I don’t do guns”

“You weren’t too bad” I offer and Lena shakes her head

“I had to pin you to a wall and kiss you to shoot you” She says rolling her eyes

“I wasn’t opposed to it” I say with a shrug

“Why don’t we go to an art class? It’d be fun!” Lena says and I wince

“If you want, but I have to warn you, I’m a terrible painter” 

“I’m sure you’ll do fine” Lena says with a smile

~~~~~

“Kara the paint is supposed to go on the canvas, not your hands” 

“I’m aware of that” I huff

“Babe you have paint on your face, how did you even do that” Lena says with a laugh

“I told you I was an awful artist”

“It’s not too bad” Lena offers

“It’s nothing compared to yours” I say looking at Lena’s amazing painting

“Well art is my thing, if we were playing soccer you would’ve destroyed me. This is what I’m good at”

“Good is an understatement my love” I say leaning in to kiss her

“Thank you” she says and then glares as I start to laugh “You got paint on me didn’t you?” 

“Maybe” I say in a sing song voice. She shakes her head before cupping the back of my neck and pulling me in for another kiss. I smile into it until I feel her freezing hand on my cheek “Your hand was covered in paint wasn’t it?” I ask, my eyes still closed

“Maybe” she says back and I roll my eyes

“You’re lucky this studio is so nice or that would’ve been war” 

~~~~~~

“I don’t wanna go” 

“Yes you do. You just don’t want it to be happening” Lena says “Come on we’re gonna be late”

“Fine” I mummble straightening my tie “you’re not allowed to make fun of me if I cry”

“I think you mean when, not if darling” Lena says and I pout “I promise I won’t, its adorable that you love Alex so much”

“I can’t believe she’s already graduating, I feel like it was just last week when I moved in”

“Time flies I guess” Lena says leading me out the door 

~~~~

“Alexandra Danvers” I smile as Alex walks across the stage to get her diploma, we make eye contact and she laughs, probably at the fact that everyone in the stadium can hear me cheering. Lena makes a point not to mention the tears streaming down my cheeks but she grabs my hand as a start to sniffle “I’m not crying. You’re crying!”

“Whatever you say Kar” she says with a laugh

~~~

“Kara stop crying. If you cry I’m gonna cry” Alex says pulling me into a tight hug

“I’m not crying” I sniffle into her shoulder

“Sure” She says without pulling away

“Why’d you have to go and grow up? I don’t know what I’m gonna do without you here”

“Because that’s how life works Kar. I’m not going far and you are not alone” She says pulling back “You’re gonna keep living your life exactly how you have been. Hopefully with less fights”

 

“No promises” I say with a laugh

“Get together!” Eliza motions for us to stand next to each other, both of us grinning as she snaps far too many pictures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know it's been forever but I've been crazy busy between showchoir rehearsals and college apps. I hope this was worth the wait!
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts!


	33. Welcome to Senior year

“Welcome to Senior year” Lena says as we walk onto campus

“We’re almost out!” I say with a laugh “Okay I swear I wasn’t that small when I was a freshman. These kids are like 12”

“More like 13, but yeah” Lucy says walking over

“What’d’ya say cap, ready for one last year?” James says and I smile 

“Can’t wait”

~~~~~~~

Football practice is awesome, I mean sure we had summer training but it’s not the same. It feels real now. I glance up to the bleachers and see Lena smiling at me, I smile back but I doubt she can see it through my face mask. It’s the thought that counts. 

“Reset!” Henshaw calls after the play and we all jog back 

That’s when I hear it. The whispers of the freshmen who think they’re the best.

“What’s she doing here? Girls have no place on the football team” One says to another who nods in agreement “At least there’s girls that look like that in the stands” He says looking towards Lena

“Oh really?” I ask and I see him tense up “What’s your name?”

“N-n-noah” He stutters

“Hey Henshaw! Noah’s gonna take point on this next one, I’ll try defense!” Henshaw rolls his eyes, knowing exactly what I’m doing, but he nods anyway. “Here you go kid, show me how much I don’t belong here” I say handing him the ball and lining up. He nervously calls hike and his team tries to get open but he’s on the ground before he can throw it “Tell me again I don’t have a place here. Oh and the pretty girl’s name is Lena, and she’s spoken for” The kid looks terrified “Reset!” I call and practice goes on incident free.

~~~~~~~~

“What happened out there?” Lena says as I walk over to the bleachers

“Well you see that kid? His name is Noah and he thinks that girls can’t play football and are only good as eye candy. I had to prove him wrong”

“By tackling him?” Lena raises an eyebrow

“Well I mean if we’d been in the hall I’d have found a better way but we’re on the football field. Tackling people’s kinda the whole point” I say nervously, “I didn’t mean to start a fight, it’s just kinda how things get handled out here”

“I’m not mad sweetie, I just didn’t understand. Now I do, and it’s fine” I nod “are you okay?”

I shrug and look down “Everything just feels weird without Alex down the hall. I miss her, and Maggie too. I just have to get comfortable with my new normal but everything is confusing”

“I understand, I felt the same way when Lex moved out, but you’re not alone. I’m here to help you adapt, okay?”

“Thanks Lee, you’re the best” I say burying my face in the crook of her neck “I love you”

“I love you too” She says with a laugh “Let’s get home” 

~~~~~~~~

“Eliza? I’m home!” 

“In the kitchen!” Eliza calls back “How was practice?”

“The usual” I shrug as I hop up on the counter 

“Please tell me you didn’t tackle another freshman because he said girls couldn’t play football”

“This has happened before?” Lena says and I blush

“He was also objectifying Lena” I mumble and they both roll their eyes

“Why am I even surprised?”

“Can we stop making fun of me now?” 

“Sure if you help with dinner” Eliza says and I roll my eyes this time

“You were gonna make me help either way”

“Are you new here? You don’t help you don’t eat” Lena says 

“See she gets it” 

“You should’ve just adopted her” I grumble and they both stop

“Kara, what’s wrong?” Eliza asks and I just shrug “Well there’s definitely something wrong”

“I just don’t know how to be here without Alex. She’s your real daughter and I guess I’m scared I won’t measure up, I’ve always been a pain. And now she’s not here to help you. All you have is me”

“Kara look at me” Eliza walks over, slightly taller as I still sit on the counter “You are my daughter, just as much as Alex is. Maybe you came into my life a bit later but I love you just as much as I love her. I love you for you, not because you can act like Alex because she isn’t perfect either. You’re teenagers, you both make mistakes, but my job is to help you out of them. That’s what I signed up for when I became a mother and I wouldn’t have it any other way. So never say you don’t belong here, because this is just as much your home as it is Alex’s, Okay?”

“Okay” I whisper 

“Good, now go get washed up dinner's almost ready”

“No, I know how it works, you don’t help you don’t eat” I say starting to chop vegetables

~~~~~~

“So I heard someone has been missing me” Alex says through the phone and I sigh

“Who ratted me out? Mom or Lena?”

“Both” She says with a laugh “but seriously, I miss you too. It’s hard, not being right down the hall, but it’s a new adventure. I get to meet all these new people and do whatever I want, it’s pretty cool, and in a year you’ll be out in the college world too. But until then you get to enjoy being the only Danvers on campus, not to mention a senior, Kar you’re at the top. So what’s dragging you down?”

“Nothing!” I try

“You and I both know that’s a lie”

“I hate that you know me so well” I sigh “I’m just nervous about not being good enough, not belonging enough. I was the loser foster kid, the one who never stayed for longer than a few months. Then I came here and I was Alex’s little sister and now, I’m just me”

“Kara people are always gonna label you as something because you are so many things. Quarterback, soccer player, band geek, my baby sister, Lena’s girlfriend, and my favorite, Kara. You are so many different things and I think you got so caught up in the fact that you aren’t seen as one of them anymore you forgot the rest. Sure, to the school you aren’t my sister anymore, but that’s because they don’t know me anymore. But you’re my sister and you always will be. So don’t let your focus on that one aspect of you drown out the rest. You get to live your life, without being compared to me, so take advantage”

“How do you always know what to say?” I mumble wiping my eyes

“It’s part of my job as all knowing big sister” She says with a laugh

“Whatever” 

“But seriously Kar, go live your life, and know that I’m behind you one hundred percent”

“Thanks Alex, I love you”

“I love you too Kar”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What two chapters in one week? What even is an update schedule?
> 
> Let me know what you guys think! And suggestions are always appreciated!
> 
> Hit me up on tumblr at stop-drop-and-drum


	34. Hopelessly in Love

I lean back into Lena on the band room floor “Last first game Olsen, you ready”

“Hell yeah I am, so far Mike has been pretty quiet and Noah shut up so this is shaping up to be a pretty good season”

“That’s all good, so Kara, try not to get punched” Lena says and my jaw drops

“I don’t get punched that often!” I try and everyone in the circle shakes their heads “I don’t!”

“Kara you got in at least a dozen fights last year” Winn says

“Yeah, it’s kinda ridiculous Kara” Lucy says and I glare

“Whatever, I defend my family, sue me”

~~~~~~

“See I told you I wouldn’t get punched!” I say as Lena and I meet the group at Denny’s

“Good job Danvers, I’m proud” Lucy says with a laugh

“And that game was seriously impressive” Lena says looking between James and I

“Yeah you crushed them” Winn speaks up 

“Hell yeah we did! Great way to start the season” I say with a huge grin blushing when Lena kisses my cheek “what was that for?”

“You’re adorable when you get excited about things” she says smiling up at me

“And you’re both disgusting” Lucy says and I glare. 

“We aren’t that bad” They all laugh “Okay but we could be worse”

“That’s debatable” Winn says and I turn Lena

“I never thought she’d actually have feelings for me. I’m happy, let me be” I say sticking out my tongue and Everyone just rolls their eyes. 

~~~~~

“Hey Kar?” Lena says from her spot next to me on the couch

“What’s up?” I ask pausing the tv

“What did you mean when you said you never thought I’d have feelings for you?”

I can’t help the blush that spreads across my cheeks “I had a crush on you for an embarrassingly long time but I think we’ve learned that my self esteem leaves quite a bit to be desired. You were so smart and kind and so beautiful. I never thought you’d want to hang out with me, let alone go out with me. Then I saw Mike messing with you and I couldn’t not do anything so i stopped him, and in the heat of the moment I asked you out. I never imagined you’d say yes, I didn’t think I deserved you. I still don’t, but then you look at me the same way I look at you, like I’ve hung the moon and all the stars, and I think maybe we can make this work” I look down at Lena and smile “see that’s the look”

She giggles before responding “I was crushing on the star quarterback, I didn’t think you knew I existed, but then you showed up. My knight in shining armor, and saved me. Little did I know that’d be the first of many times. My life changed that day, I knew I was hopelessly in love with you Kara Zor-El Danvers, and there was no going back. We’ve had more than our fair share of things trying to break us up the past several months, and if we survived that, I think we can survive anything” 

I lean down to kiss her, tears streaming down my face, completely, hopelessly, in love with the girl in my arms and I wouldn't have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is short but I wanted to get it out. Let me know what you think!


	35. Not Fast Enough

I huff out a breath as I stop running and put my hands over my head. I glance down at my watch and shake my head. 

“What’s wrong sunshine?” Lena asks walking up and I laugh

“I’m not as fast as I’d like to be” I say with a shrug

“Maybe it’s an off day, what was your time?” 

“10:42” 

“Are you sure? That’s not much better than my mile time” She says with her brows furrowed

“Well that’s probably because I ran two” I say and she rolls her eyes

“You’re okay. That’s a perfectly fine 2 mile time”

“I wanna get faster though” I say with a pout 

“You’re not joining the olympics yet, you have time” Lena laughs tossing me my shirt

“You sure you want me to put this on?” I ask with a smirk and she laces her arms around my neck

“Well now that you mention it, I do love your abs” 

“Yeah?” I ask pulling her in for a slow kiss

“Ew get a room” I hear from behind me 

“And put on a shirt Little Danvers”

“Alex! Maggie!” I yell running over to pull them into a group hug “What are you doing here?”

“We came to see your game tonight, though I don’t know why you’re running laps before hand” Alex says 

“Warming up” I say with a shrug putting on my shirt as Lena hands it to me

“Jocks are so weird” Maggie says and I roll my eyes

“Well I still have about and hour before I have to get dressed and I wanna hear all about the college life” I say leading them to the bleachers

“Kara we talk almost everyday” Alex says “The topic always seems to be me though, so tell me, did you tackle any ignorant freshman yet?”

I laugh and Lena rolls her eyes “She did, it was unnecessary” 

“It was completely necessary, not only did he say girls couldn’t play football he was looking at Lena like she was put on earth solely for him to stare at” I argue “He’s lucky I didn’t deck him”

“Well you gotta admit, Lena’s hot” Maggie says and I glare

“And yours, so there’s no need to be jealous of gross freshman boys”

~~~~~~~

I smile up at Lena before setting the formation, it’s a close game and I’m exhausted. We’re up by 2 points and at this point we’re just trying to hold the lead. 

They block a pass to James and I groan before calling the next play “Hey number 13” I hear the from the defensive line, I try to ignore it. It’s completely normal for the other team to try and throw me off. I just have to tune it out “This game is killing you just like that fire killed your parents!” I freeze right after the ball is snapped and get sacked, losing a few yards. I stay down still slightly shocked as James jogs over.

“You okay?” He asks, snapping me out of it and I clench my jaw, nodding

“See this is why girls shouldn’t play football” the lineman says “Too emotional”

I roll my eyes and call another play, I run the ball about 20 yards before getting hit hard. I get up and smile seeing I’ve gained a first down, making up for my mistake earlier. “You may be fast but you’re not fast enough supergirl” The lineman yells 

“I like that name, thanks man” I say resetting. My eyes meet Lena’s and she looks worried I smile up as James walks over

“Take it easy Kara, you’re gonna give your girl a heart attack” James says and I nod

“Damn that’s yours? I might has to take her out sometime, show her what she’s missing” The asshole lineman yells and I glare

“Shut the hell up” I growl as I reset. I call for the ball and turn to throw it to James, who’s blocked, right as the asshole rushes. I run for it but he grabs my leg and I faceplant

“That right there is what she’s missing” He says as I get up and I spin around throwing off my helmet

“Back off” I yell pushing him and he throws his helmet back

“Oh you wanna go little lady? You wanna do this?” I push him again and he smiles “I’m twice your size baby” He says before pulling a fist back. He’s slow and I manage to dodge it.

“You can’t even land a punch” I say pushing him back and I turn to walk away. He grabs me by my braid and throws me down, I really need to cut my hair

“You think we’re done here?” He says and my teammates start to notice as I push myself up off the ground “We’re just getting started”

I get up just in time for him to land a punch, he may be slow but he’s huge. “Damn it” I mumble under my breath wiping the blood from under my now blacked eye. I throw a punch and it does more damage to my fist than his face “Are you made of freaking metal”

“That all you got princess?” He asks landing a punch to my throat and I cough gasping for air. Before anything else can happen the refs are blocking us and our teammate our pulling us to our respective sidelines

“Easy there Kara” James says helping me sit on the bench 

“What the hell were you thinking?” Alex yells jogging up to the bench

“She wasn’t” Lena glares and I look up, probably looking like a kicked puppy “I told you before your last game not to get punched, that counts for every game after too” 

“Kara are you okay?” Alex asks and I nod

“Like hell you are, can you even talk?” Maggie asks

“Yes” I say hoarsely, the words barley coming out

“Ok you’re done for the day” Alex says “Let’s go”

“No” I say trying not to wince “They had to put Mike in and I’m not losing this game because some idiot lineman punched me” 

“No” Alex says and I glare standing up 

“I’m going back out there” I say grabbing my helmet 

“I said no Kara” Alex says 

“Well it’s a good thing I don’t take orders from you” I say, the words barely audible 

“Kara” Lena tries and I shake my head

“I’m fine, the game is almost over” I say before jogging back on the field

I call plays that don’t require me to run but I still feel awful. Unable to get enough air and nauseous. We manage to keep the lead and the second the whistle is blown I stumble to the sidelines, rip off my helmet, and heave into the trash can. 

“I told you you shouldn’t have gone back out there” Alex says and I glare sitting on the ground

“Let’s get these off” Lena says kneeling in front of me and helping me pull off my pads “Maggie can you hand me her water?” Lena asks sitting next to me and I curl into her side. Normal I wouldn’t want to be this vulnerable on the field, especially right after a game, but I feel awful and I just want to be close to Lena “It’s okay, I’ve got you” Lena whispers handing me my water “drink” I shake my head and burrow further into her chest 

“It hurts” I say, the adrenalin wearing off

“I know it does, baby” Lena says softly “You college kids still remember where the locker room is right? Can you put her gear away” she asks and Alex and Maggie head towards the athletic building “You wanna tell me what happened out there?”

“He was a meanie” I mumble through a yawn and Lena pulls me closer

“Okay, we’ll talk about it later” she says with a laugh

“The mighty quarterback, reduced to nothing” Noah laughs as he walks by

“You wanna get punched too?” Lena yells and he shakes his head running away

~~~~~

“I can’t believe how wreckless you were” Alex lectures, pacing the living room as I cuddle into Lena on the couch

“I’m sorry” I mumble

“He was twice your size” Alex yells and I flinch

“Too loud” I groan burying my face in Lena’s neck

“Kara you’re not taking this seriously!” Alex yells and I sit up trying to blink away the sleepiness

“You’re acting like this is the first time I’ve gotten into a fight. It happens a lot” 

“Kara you could’ve gotten hurt” 

“And I would heal. Alex I’m gonna get hurt. That’s life” I mumble through a yawn leaning back into Lena. She wraps her arms around me and I look up at her and whisper “hi”

“Hi” She whispers back

“You’re pretty” I say and she smiles “I love you”

“Thank you baby. I love you too.” she says fixing my glasses placing a kiss on my nose. I giggle and lay my head down

“She’s acting weird” Alex says but I’m too content to respond “should we be concerned about a head injury?”

“No, she didn’t get hit that hard. You know as well as I do that Kara gets cuddly when she’s tired and the game would’ve been exhausting on its own, without the stress of the fight”

“Okay, you’re right. Kar, do you need anything?”

“Snuggles” I mumble, my eyes barely open

“I think Lena’s got that covered” Alex says and I pout

“I want sister snuggles too” 

“You’re something else Kara” Alex says as I move so I can reach both of them

“I missed you” I whisper into Alex’s shoulder

“I missed you too, kid”

“Psst Alex” I whisper a few moments later

“What is it Kara?” Alex says trying not to laugh

“Why is Maggie sitting so far away?” I ask and Maggie laughs

“Because you said you wanted sister snuggles Little Danvers”

“I know, so you should be over here” I say and she laughs 

“Better?” she asks sitting down and placing a kiss on the top of my head

“Better” I grin “hey Maggie”

“Yeah Little Danvers?”

“I missed you too. I’m glad you’re home”

“I’m glad to be home”

Not much later I fall asleep with my head on Lena’s legs, lying across all three of them. 

~~~~~~~~

I stretch my legs out when I hear Alex’s voice above me “look who’s finally awake, I’m glad we forced you to take your contacts out earlier”

“What time is it?” I ask moving so I’m sitting next to Lena instead of in everyone’s laps 

“Honestly I’m not sure” Maggie says with a laugh “it’s been about five episodes of Friends so whatever that adds up to”

“You ready to tell us what happened out there?” Alex asks and I frown

“So when we’re in formation everyone is trying to throw each other off their game. People are constantly making comments towards me, normally something about how I’m a girl and don’t belong. But every so often they do their research. They know my name, sometimes they even know I’m adopted. This guy earlier dug deep. He knew how my parents died” I explain and Lena squeezes my hand “he made a comment about it and it threw me off enough to get me tackled. Then he mentioned me being a girl, they can never get past that.” I say with a laugh 

“Yeah that seems to be a running theme” Maggie says 

“He then called me Supergirl, I don't know if it was supposed to be an insult or whatever but I didn’t really care. After I got tackled James said something about being careful or I’ll give Lena a heart attack” 

“I’m pretty much in a constant state of panic at your games my love” Lena says with a laugh

I roll my eyes before continuing “then he started making comments about Lena, that’s when I broke. I got mad and yelled, in retrospect it was a bad idea. He was huge. But I did. When I tried to walk away he pulled me by my hair and didn’t even flinch when I punched him”

“So what I’m hearing is little Danvers has a big mouth. But we’ve known that for a while so…”

“Shut up Sawyer” I glare

“Seriously though, are you okay?” She asks and I smile

“Yeah Maggie, I’m fine”

“Why wouldn’t you be?” Eliza says from the doorway and we all stiffen 

“No reason!” I call back, nervously adjusting my glasses and hoping they cover the bruising

“If I walk in there and you have a black eye you’re all grounded” Eliza says

“You can’t ground them, Alex doesn’t live here anymore and Lena and Maggie aren’t even your kids” I argue 

“I’ve grounded Maggie before. I’ll do it again” Eliza says and Maggie grimaces 

“It wasn’t their fault” I plead as she walks into the living room 

“What happened?” She asks with a sigh

“Rough game?” I try through a yawn 

“I can see that, go on up to bed. Alex can you explain before she falls asleep on the couch?” 

“Yeah, goodnight Kara” Alex says and I frown

“Are you going back tonight?” I ask and Alex smiles weakly

“Yeah Kar, I’ve got stuff to do at school” she says and I nod, pulling her into a hug

“I love you” I mumble into her shoulder

“I love you too Kara. See you soon”

I smile before pulling Maggie into a hug and heading upstairs with Lena for some much needed rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy the chapter, leave a comment!!!


	36. Chivalry just screwed you over Sawyer

“So what did you think of the movie babe?” Lena asks as we walk out of the theater

I try to discreetly rub my eyes, my contacts are crazy dry “It was really good”

“What was your favorite part?” She asks with a smirk

“When...that one guy...did the thing with the….” I trail off

“I know you slept through it, what’s got you so tired?”

“Practice” I answer as we climb into her car “Henshaw is killing us trying to get us ready, speaking of which I have to be at school in an hour”

“Saturday practice? He must really be set on making playoffs this year” I nod from the passenger seat

“I’d much rather spend the day with you but being captain and all I can’t really skip. I have to try and keep everyone in check. They’re all exhausted and sick of each other, I guarantee there will be at least one fight today”

“Why don’t I come?” Lena offers “I can hang out in the stands until you’re done”

“Are you sure? Sitting in the stands for hours can’t be that entertaining”

“I like watching you play, and it’s not like I have anything else to do” Lena says with a smile and I grin back

“You’re the best! I love you” I lean in for a kiss at a red light

“I love you too”

~~~~~~~~~

“Reset” Henshaw calls and we all groan

“Maybe if Martinez would hold his position we could move on” I hear to my left and I sigh, I really don’t wanna break up another fight

“Watch it Murphy” I hear before the sound of helmets hitting the floor. I run over and pull the two apart

“Quit it” I say as they glare “We’re running the play again to get reps, not necessarily because someone was wrong”

I call the play and get the ball to the intended target. Everyone sighs in relief when we move on to the next play. One step closer to practice ending. Henshaw calls to reset when I throw the ball a yard off and James drops it. “Olsen get a grip on the ball, Danvers make sure you’re on target”

“Yes sir” We both call jogging back

“Sorry about that man, my arm is getting tired, I’ll step it up” I say to James and he shakes his head

“We’ve been out here for hours Kara, I’d be scared if you weren’t tired” He says and I nod

“Us guys aren’t tired” I hear Noah yell

“Shut up Kid” James says and I try not to laugh

“Why, you into her or something”

“We’re both in relationships Noah” I can see Lena trying not to laugh from her spot on the bleachers and I wink at her

“Your not in a real relationship” he says and I snap

“What’s that supposed to mean kid?” I say walking over to him

“You’re both girls, that’s not a relationship” He says and I throw my helmet off

“Look kid, you’re quite a bit younger than me and I don’t wanna hurt you so I’m gonna need you to shut your mouth right now” I say as I walk over to him

“Or what, you’re as small as I am” he says taking off his helmet just in time for me to punch him in the nose “What the hell” he yells and tries to punch me. I grab his fist mid swing and push him back

“You got what was coming, now stop before you get hurt” I say and he glares. I’m not ready for the fist he throws at my cheek but it doesn’t hurt much. Before I can do anything Lena pulls him back. She must’ve gotten up when I wasn’t looking.

“Listen kid, if I can stop you then you don’t wanna mess with her. Because my girlfriend is as tough as they come. So why don’t you accept that you’re being an annoying little asshole and shut up, okay?” She says and Noah just glares. I see his fist clench and I grab it

“I was holding back before but let me warn you. If you touch her I will break your arm. Are we clear?” He nods, wincing at the pressure on his hand “Good. Henshaw I think it’s time we call it a day, that okay?”

“Everyone go home” He calls and they all grin

I move to put my arms around Lena and she pushes me back. I frown and tilt my head “Don’t give me that look, you’ve been running around in that gear for hours. You’re all sweaty and you smell. Go shower” She says and I pout full force “I’m not giving into your grossness Kara” She says without making eye contact. I move so she’s looking into my eyes and she sighs “Fine you big baby, come here” I smile and lift her into my arms. She wraps her legs around my waist and rolls her eyes “That pout is unfair”

“You love it” I say and she shakes her head

“I love you, that’s different” She says pulling me into a deep kiss

“I love you too”

~~~~~~~~

“What do you wanna do?” I ask Lena as we walk through my front door

“You, my love, need a nap”

“No, you just spent the last five hours watching me practice, I’m not gonna make you sit here while I sleep. We’ll do something you want” I say trying not to look as exhausted as I am

“Well it’s a good thing I want cuddles, come on” Lean says pulling me to the couch. I rest my head on her shoulder and she runs her hand through my hair. I’m asleep in minutes.

~~~~~~~

I wake up to the feeling of a bucket of ice water being dumped on me

“What the Hell?” Lena says and I look around. The room is silent but the water had to come from somewhere.

“I’m gonna take a wild guess and say Alex and Maggie are home. I’m also gonna kill them” I say loudly

“You guys might’ve picked the wrong day” Lena yells and I hear the back door opening. I sprint after them and see Maggie boosting Alex over the fence.

“Chivalry just screwed you over Sawyer” I yell running over and grabbing her around the waist as she tries to climb the fence

“Come on Little Danvers, you don’t wanna do this” She says fighting against my grip as I drag her to the old kiddy pool in the corner of the yard

“I really really do” I say dropping her into the disgusting water. She comes up glaring as Alex comes through the gate completely soaked “What happened to you?”

“You’re stupid girlfriend had the hose when I ran around front”

“Hey watch it, you started the war, mom’s gonna kill you for the couch”

“It’ll be fine” Alex says

“KARA ZOREL DANVERS WHAT HAPPENED TO MY COUCH?”

“Alex did it!” I yell pushing her towards the door

“No I didn’t?” Alex says as Eliza walks outside

“Yes she did! Lena and I were asleep and they came home and attacked us!”

“It’s your fault for sleeping in the middle of the day!” Alex yells

“I had practice for five hours! I had to break up like three fights! I was exhausted!”

“Yeah? And how many of those fights did you start?” she says with a smirk

“Just one” I mumble

“Yeah, I had to stop that one” Lena says with a laugh

“Actually I think I stopped that one. You just almost got yourself punched, not that it would’ve hurt” I say and she rolls her eyes

“At least I didn’t threaten to break the kids arm”

“He tried to punch you! 1i ws defending your honor!” I say and everyone laughs

“Thank you darling” She says kissing my cheek

“Fights aside, why did Alex attempt to ruin my couch?” Eliza asks with a pointed look to Alex

“Ok in my defense that couch is older than me, and I’m only home to pick on Kara every couple weeks, I have to make the most of it”

“Or you could, I don’t know, not mess with me”I say and she rolls her eyes

“If I’m not messing with you I’m not being a good big sister” She says and it’s my turn to roll my eyes

“Ok, we’ll deal with the couch later. Come help me with dinner” Eliza says leading us all inside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this brand new, hot off the keyboard, unedited chapter. And by that I mean it’s just past 1am, I just finished writing this and I didn’t read through it yet. I hope there’s not too many errors and I hope it doesn’t suck. Let me know what you think!
> 
>  
> 
> Hit me up on tumblr stop-drop-and-drumroll !!!


	37. Stupid Math Class

“Okay imma ask” Alex says as we all sit down at the table “If you and Lena sat next to each other in classes for weeks how did you never speak? I mean I know Kara was practically in love with her the entire time, but did you seriously not speak until Mike was messing with her?”

Lena and I both blush and I speak up “Well none of our teachers really had assigned seating so we didn’t always sit next to each other, or even close to one another, but I mean it’s kind of hard not to notice how beautiful she is. Not to mention she was the only one who knew the answers in pre-calculus so she constantly raised her hand”

“And I obviously knew who she was, star quarterback and all, but I thought she was way out of my league” Lena says with a shrug

“And I felt the same way. I mean she was the smartest, most beautiful girl I’d ever seen and I was just some dumb jock”

“You know that’s not true, darling” Lena says and I roll my eyes affectionately

“Anyways, we both just kind of pined from afar until Mike was being a douche. Sure I didn’t think I deserved her but I knew Mike didn’t, and I definitely wasn’t gonna let him hurt her. So I got a chance to ask her out and punch Mike. It was really a win win situation”

“Jeez Kara, why are you so violent? Were you raised by wolves?” Eliza asks shaking her head

“Yeah kinda, you’ve heard the stories” I say with a laugh and they all look concerned “I’m joking” 

“We know, it’s still awful you had sucks a horrible childhood Little Danvers” Maggie says and I shrug

“I dunno it brought me to you guys. I’d say it was worth it” 

“Aw she has feelings” 

“Shut up Alex”

~~~~~~

“I thought Snappers class was bad, this sucks” I whisper to Lena and she slaps my arm

“Would you be quiet?” 

“Why did we even take calculus? This is insane, I have no idea what’s happening”

“Well maybe if you actually studied you would” Lena says slightly annoyed 

“Okay I tried studying but senioritis has hit hard, and I’m still confused” I say, slightly too loud apparently 

“Ms. Danvers, what’s so interesting that you aren’t paying attention to the lesson?” Mrs. Jones asks and I frown

“Normally I’d try to make up some story about how I was commenting on something you’re teaching but that board looks like an alien language. Actually no, I’d probably have a better chance understanding an alien language than whatever is up there” I say and the class laughs. Mrs. Jones, however, doesn’t find it funny.

“Is my class a joke to you Ms. Danvers?” She asks 

“No, jokes are usually enjoyable” I say without thinking and the room falls silent

“Kara” Lena says in shock

“Stay after class and we’ll talk Mrs. Danvers”

“But I have practice” I try

“You should have thought about that before being disrespectful” She says before turning back to the board

“Shit, Henshaw is gonna kill me” I mumble under my breath

~~~~~~

“So Ms. Danvers” Mrs. Jones begins “What was that in class today”

“I don’t know what came over me Mrs. Jones, I’m really stressed with football and classes. Especially this one. I am nowhere near smart enough for it.”

“Then why are you in it?” She asks and I wince

“Because I thought it’d be fun?” I try and Mrs. Jones just looks at me “Because my girlfriends taking it and she’s way smarter than me and honestly anyone in this class would probably be better for her than me and I’m just trying to keep up with her so she doesn’t realize that I’m just a dumb jock and dump me” I say and then my eyes go wide realizing I’ve said all this out loud.

“Well Kara” Mrs. Jones softens “Lena Luthor is one of the smartest students I’ve ever had. I don’t think anyone could keep up with her academically, and I’m going to take a wild guess and tell you she knows that. I’m also going to say that if your relationship is a healthy one then she’s not going to expect you to be in classes you can’t handle. That being said, I do not think you’re just a, what did you say, a dumb jock? But I am going to have to drop you from this class. If I can offer you some advice, talk to Lena, she’s a smart girl, and you obviously love her”

“Thank you Mrs. Jones”

“You’re welcome, now get to practice. That team needs a leader and you are the best one for the job”

I nod and sprint out of the classroom towards the locker room. Lena is nowhere to be found and I grimace hoping she isn’t too mad. I get out to the field with a minute to spare and look up to the stands. I don’t see Lena and I shake my head before coach starts practice. 

After practice I head to the weight room after putting my equipment away to work off some anger. I’m on my third rep bench pressing about 260 when I hear someone walk in. I’m irrationally angry at being interrupted so I just ignore the noise, I have no reason to yell at my guys because I messed stuff up with my girlfriend. I keep going with my workout when I feel someone kick my foot. “Dude it’s a huge room, give me some space” I say only to be kicked again. I go to set the bar on the rack and look up only to have it pushed down on my chest. I see Mike and Noah laughing as they run out. I cough and try to get the bar off me but I can’t get the leverage “Help” I cough out as loudly as possible as a figure passes the doorway.

I see Lena run in and she helps me get the bar off and I immediately sit up and start coughing again. She sits behind me on the bench and I lean back into her. “What happened Kara”

“Mike and Noah pushed the bar down, I couldn’t get my grip back” I say a she tightens her hold around my waist.

“I’m gonna kill them” She growls moving to get up but I pull her back

“No, it’s fine I was lifting way too much. Stress work out are always dangerous, not usually two boys throwing the bar on your chest dangerous, but not good” 

“Why were you lifting so much? Was it what happened in calculus?” She asks and I wince

“Kind of? I had to explain to Mrs. Jones why I said what I did and it made me think, about us” I say

“What about us?” Lena say, her voice shaking

“No no no, nothing bad my love” I say turning so I’m facing her, there are tears in her eyes and I pull her into my arms “I just...well you’re a lot smarter than me. And I guess I was afraid that you’d find people in your advanced classes who were better for you. So I was killing myself and my GPA by taking classes that are way to advanced for me so you’d think I was smart. Not as smart as you because I don’t think anyone could ever be as smart as you. Just smart enough that you wouldn’t think I was just a stupid jock. So you wouldn’t realize how much I don’t deserve you.” I say and she looks up

“Kara, how many different ways do I have to tell you I want you? Not some boring girl in all my advanced classes who only cares about science and math. I want you. The girl who likes my art, who has water fights with me and protects me in tickle fights with her sister. Who takes me laser tag despite the fact that I have no aim and tries to paint because she knows it will make me happy. The girl who’s letterman I stole because I love wearing her name across my back. Because I love her. Kara Zor-El Danver, I love you with all my heart and no stupid math class is going to change that. I love you so much, and I’ll tell you that everyday until you believe it”

“And if it takes the rest of our lives?”

“I can work with that” she says leaning in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this caper got like really long and I had to cut it off. So I hope you enjoy it and know that there’s more to come soon. 
> 
> I’m on break so I’m able to write a lot, I'll try to keep writing but I have finals coming up so we’ll have to see. 
> 
> Let me know what you think! Either in the form of a comment or on tumblr at stop-drop-and-drumroll


	38. It’s Worth It

So what would you like to do on this fine saturday now that you’re not plagued with calculus homework?” Lena asks and I smile

“Well that’s up to you, what did you enjoy as a kid that we haven’t done together yet?” I ask and she lights up

“Can we go ice skating? I haven’t been in ages!” She says with a giant smile

“Of course, I’ve never been before though” 

“Well come on, it’s really not that hard”

~~~~~~~

“Lena Luthor you freakin liar this is hard” I say trying to stay upright on the ice

“It’s not babe, you just gotta balance” She says spinning around, literally skating circles around me

“That’s easy for you to say. It looks like you were born on the ice” I say reaching out for the wall

“Nope, you’re not hanging off the wall darling” She says skating backwards and grabbing my hands “You can do it”

“How are you going backwards?”

“Look babe, you’re doing it!” She says letting go of my hand “Now for the fun part”

“What are you doing? No! Lena stop spinning me! No get back here and hold my hand like a normal person!” I yell and she pouts

“You’re no fun”

“Hey I’m plenty fun! I just don’t feel like falling for the 100th time” I argue and she rolls her eyes

“Fine if you won’t do tricks you wanna race. I bet you I can beat you to the other side of the rink” She says with a smirk. 

Now the rational side of me knows that there is absolutely no way I can beat Lena in a race, but the competitive jock side of me comes out and yells “You’re on!” I make it about 5 yards before falling onto the ice

“You okay, love?” Lena asks stopping next to me

“Yeah, just bruised my ego a bit. And my leg. And my shoulder” I say and she laughs before helping me up.

~~~~~~

I glance down during economics to see Lena doodling flowers on my hand and up my arm where I’ve rolled up my sleeve. I laugh quietly before looking back up to the board and copying down more notes. 

“So” I say as we’re heading out of class “Someone seemed pretty bored in there” 

“What you’re the only one allowed to be bored in class?” Lena says raising her eyebrow and I laugh

“No it’s just nice to see how the tables have turned. It was an interesting choice of a canvas, you know, my entire left arm”

“It’s not that bad” Lena says and I roll my eyes

“Lee, I don’t mind, I think it’s cute. But I have flowers from my elbow to be fingertips” I say and she blushes

“I’m sorry” She says sheepishly and I laugh

“It’s all right babe, let’s just hope you didn’t use all of creativity for the day” I tease as we walk up to the art room “I’ll see you later, you’re still coming to the game right?” 

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world” She says kissing me quickly before heading into class.

~~~~~~

All our hard work has paid off and we’re in the first round of playoffs. I doubt we’ll make it too far but it’s better than last year. I sit in the bandroom looking around the circle for what could very well be the last time and smile “You okay?” Lena asks from where she’s sitting in between my legs and I nod “Sad this could be it?” She asks and I nod again “Well then make it the best one yet”

“I will” I say placing a kiss on her forehead

~~~~~~~

“What’s up with your arm 13?” One of the other teams defenders calls

“My girlfriends an artist” I say as we reset, getting ready for an insult of some sort but he just chuckles

“So is mine, one time I came out with both arms covered in roses, she used sparkly pens. I don’t think I’ll ever hear the end of that one” I smile and nod

“Yeah, but it’s worth it” I say glancing up at Lena 

He looks into the visitors stands and nods “Definitely”

~~~~~

One of the defenders was super cool, that doesn’t mean any of them go easy. I throw a pass to James towards the end of the game and they block it. We have mere seconds to score or it’s over. “Let’s do this guy! It’s not over” I yell before calling for the ball, everyone gets into formation and John is double blocked. I can’t get the ball to him so I run for it, knowing damn well I’m not gonna make it. I get about ten yards down the field when I get hit hard on my right shoulder. I fly easily 10 feet in the air before landing on it hard. The crowd goes silent right as the clock runs out. I get up, ignoring the burning in my shoulder, this just became my last game and I’m not gonna cry and head off to the hospital. I’m gonna be here for the end of it. 

“You good Danvers?” Henshaw asks as we huddle up

“Yes sir” I grit out and he shakes his head

“No, you’re not, but I get why you’re still here” he says before addressing the whole team “This was a good season, be proud of it. I’m not gonna keep you here too long. I’m only gonna say good job. Underclassmen go, seniors I wanna talk to you” A little over half the team walks away and the rest of us tighten the huddle fighting to keep our eyes dry. “This was it. This was your season. You can’t take any of it back, and I don’t see why you would want to. Take what you’ve learned with you to college, whether you play or this is it for you. Always remember to work hard, work as a team, and never give up. Bear on three. One, two, three”

“BEARS” The seniors yell together. Normally you wouldn’t see these huge guys crying on the field, but we’re all gonna miss this. We slap each others backs and exchange congratulations before dispersing. I find Lena and fall into her arms.

“Good job baby, I’m proud of you” She says as I hold onto her with my left arm “You did great out there”

“I can’t believe this is it” I say with a couple tears streaming down my face “I’m done”

“You are, but you should be proud of it” She says and I smile

“I am, I left everything on that field. I gave it my all, I didn’t hold back. I wasn’t afraid of getting hurt” My smile falters “Speaking of which, can you drive me to the hospital?”

“Damn it Kara I knew that was a bad hit” Lena says with an exasperated sigh “Let’s go”

~~~~~~

“Last game went well I take it” Eliza says sarcastically when she finds us in the ER 

“It was awesome, I just need someone to pop my shoulder back in” I say with a smile

“Of course you do, okay Lena take a step back” Eliza says as she grabs my right arm “Okay Kara, on three. One. Two” 

“Mother Fucker!” I yell when she lets go “What happened to three?”

“It’s better when you’re not expecting it, watch your language” Eliza says and I glare, holding my arm “It’ll be sore for a while but you’ll be fine, now go home”

“Yes Ma’am” I say and Lena leads me back out to the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends! As much as I’d love to write faster my laptop has broken and I have a ten paper due next week. So between writin in my phone and being distracted it’s slowed down. I’ll get more out as quickly as possible. Leave a comment! Or come yell at me on tumblr stop-drop-and-drumroll


	39. Speed Uno

“Come on babe, we’re almost to the waterfall” I say helping Lena over the last rock

“Not all of us are athletes darling. I think I’m dying” Lena says bending over and placing her hands on her knees

“But look at that” I point to the waterfall and gasps “beautiful isn’t it? This was one of my other hideouts. When I first moved here I loved being close to the mountains, my aunt used to take me hiking, so I found my own trail. I used it to train or just get away from everything, nobody knew about it. Not even Alex”

“This is amazing Kar, thank you for sharing it with me” Lena says and flicks water from the stream at me as we sit on the rock above the creek 

“We should probably get going” I say after about half an hour, breaking the silence

“I can’t do it, leave me, save yourself” Lena says dramatically reaching for me

“Come on, up you go” I pull her to her feet and she leans into my side 

“Why would you make me hike four miles in and then think I could get four miles out? That’s eight miles Kara!” She whines and I roll my eyes

“Take this” I say handing her my backpack and tying my boots

Lena’s jaw drops “Your solution is to give me more weight to carry?” 

“No my plan is to get you to stop whining, hop on” I say crouching down 

“Kar there is no way you can carry me out”

“Watch me” I say with a smirk

“That was impressive” Lena says as I set her down by the car

“I’ve hiked this trail a million times. It wasn’t even hard” I say placing a kiss on her forehead “we should get home and shower though. Alex and Maggie are coming over tonight”

~~~~~

“I swear to go if you hit me it’s another draw two I’m breaking up with you” Alex says glaring and Maggie

“Damn Alex. It’s just uno” I say with a laugh as Maggie plays a random card and Lena pays a draw four “Ah come on Lee! I thought you loved me”

“What were you saying Kara?” Alex says and I just glare

“Shut it”

“Okay I will, because I just won” 

“Ah come on!” I yell as Alex smiles smugly

“Not again! Come on! Rematch!” Lena yells

“Babe we have to leave in five minutes if you don’t wanna break curfew” I say and she glances at the clock

“Dude it’s Saturday night Little Luthor. Why is your curfew 11?”

“Mom is strict” Lena says with a shrug “Okay speed uno. Everyone starts with two cards and you have to go as fast as you can” she says passing out the cards. We all scream at each other the entire time but we finish in two minutes. I finally beat Alex 

“Okay good game guys, you ready Lee?” 

“Lead the way darling” she says passing me my keys

“Eliza I’m taking Lena home. I’ll be back soon” I call before heading out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it’s short but I’ve been busy with finals, I’ll get more out as soon as possible. 
> 
> Fun fact: the Uno scene is almost word for word a game I had a few weeks back. 
> 
> Leave a comment of hit me up on tumblr stop-drop-and-drumroll


	40. Holiday Fun

“Why did you get a tree so tall Little Danvers?” Maggie grumbles as we’re decorating 

“It was pretty. Leave me be” I say as I strain to reach the top. Still missing a solid three feet 

“Yeah well it’s not gonna be so pretty when the top half isn’t decorated, now is it?” Alex says and I glare

“It’s not my fault you broke the step ladder!” I argue and she glares 

“Doesn’t change the fact that none of us can magically double in height” she says and I smirk

“Hey Lee! Can you come help us?” I ask and Lena walks in from the kitchen “Alex seems to think it’s impossible for us to reach the top of the tree, care to help me prove her wrong?” I say and Lena giggles and nods. I bend down and lift her onto my shoulders, holding tightly onto her thighs 

“There’s no way you can hold her for more than five minutes, let alone long enough to decorate” Alex says 

“Please don’t make this a challenge or she will hold me until she collapses and that won’t be fun for anyone” Lena says and Maggie just rolls her eyes and passes Lena decorations to finish the tree “You doin alright babe?” She asks after a while and I smile

“I’ve got you. Don’t worry” 

“I’m not worried about me. I’m worried about crushing you” she says and I roll my eyes

“Babe you’re not heavy. I could do this all day”

“If you say so” she says shaking her head

“You know, the idea of Santa Claus is pretty messed up” Maggie says hanging the stockings “It’s a fat man who breaks into your house with presents made by tiny people who know if you’re bad or good. How do they know?” 

“You’re ruining Christmas for me. Stop.” 

“It’s cause you know I’m right Little Danvers”

“If you don’t stop I’m locking you out on Christmas and filling your stocking with coal” I say with a glare as I set Lena down

“Why do you have so many stockings?” She asks looking at the 5 above the fireplace “There’s only three of you isn’t there?”

“Well you see the one with the soccer ball snowman is mine, the one with scrubs is Eliza’s, and Alex’s is the star wars one. The stupid rainbow one is Maggie’s” 

“Don’t disrespect my stocking Little Danvers!” Maggie cuts in and I roll my eyes

“And the starry night one is yours”

“You got me a stocking?” She says looking up at me with tears in her eyes

“Of course I did, you’re family now Lee” I say pulling her into my arms “Merry Christmas my love”

“Merry Christmas Kar” she says burying her face in my shoulder. I just smile and hold on tight.

~~~~~~~

“I think this is the most decorated this house has ever been” Eliza says walking in with Dinner

“What about that time when I was seven and I convinced dad to buy me fake snow? I put it everywhere” Alex says

“That wasn’t decoration, that was a mess” Eliza says shaking her head

“One time when I was like four I convinced my mom and dad I could decorate the living room on my own and I made them leave so it’d be a surprise, right? It lasted all of five minutes before they heard a crash and ran in, I had been trying to hang ornaments and climbed the tree. It fell on top of me. That’s how I broke my first bone” I say and Alex rolls her eyes

“Of course you fell, you’ve always been clumsy”

“Hey! I grew out of it! Now I just get in a lot of fights…”I trail off

“That’s worse darling” Lena says stealing one of my fries and I glare

“One day I’m gonna stop getting in fights and then schools just gonna be boring” I say digging into my food, starving from missing lunch

“That’ll be a day for the history books” Lena says taking another fry

“Lena, I would die for you, I would kill for you. But If you take another one of my fries, I’ll just plain kill you.” I say glaring at her and she holds her hands up in surrender 

“Okay okay I’ll leave your food alone”

~~~~~~~~~

“Why are we sitting on the roof again?” Alex complains for like the hundredth time

“Because it’s New Years Eve and this is the best place to watch the fireworks” I say grabbing Lena’s hand and she jerks away

“Keep your cold hands to yourself” I try pouting but she just rolls her eyes “I’m not giving in”

I’m distracted by Maggie playing with the stupid noise maker again “Why did we give her that” I groan as she blows it in my face again

“Because I’m cooler than you” She says and blows it again 

“IF YOU BLOW THAT NOISE MAKER IN MY FACE ONE MORE TIME I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL THROW YOU OFF THIS ROOF” I yell and Maggie rolls her eyes

“I’d like to see you try Little Danvers” 

“That a challenge Sawyer?” I say lunging for her and Alex pushes me back 

“No. It wasn’t. No throwing my girlfriend off the roof please” 

“Fine” I say sitting next to Lena and trying to pull her into my arms

“Put your cold hands on me one more time. I dare you” She says and I roll my eyes 

“Fine” I grumble scooting away 

“Hey I didn’t say you had to leave. Just keep your hands to yourself” Lena says and I smile hearing people counting down in the neighboring houses

“Three! Two! One! Happy New Year!” We all join in and I pull Lena into a kiss “If this is how my year starts I think it’s shaping up to be a pretty good one” I say and she grins up at me

“Hey you guys hear that?” Alex says and I look around

“”The fireworks?” 

“No shush” she says crawling over to the edge of the roof. I follow over and see James and Lucy putting something on our doorstep 

I jump down and I hear everyone on the roof yelling at me as James and Lucy spin around and start running. I chase after them and as they dive into the car I jump on the bumper but before I can get a grip James floors it and I roll off the back as Alex Maggie and Lena run over

“What the Hell Little Danvers!” Maggie yells and I just continue laughing

“Kara are you okay?” Lena says sitting next to me

“Yeah that was awesome!” I say grinning 

“You, Kara Danvers, are something else” she says shaking her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short as well but I hope you like it!
> 
> Let me know what you think! Either here or on tumblr at stop-drop-and-drumroll


	41. Finals Week

“Lee?” I call knocking in her bedroom door. She’s been super stressed about finals so I brought her breakfast to try and brighten her day. I walk into her room and see her passed out on her desk drooling on her notes. I set the bag down and crouch next to her chair “Lee wake up”  
“Hmm what time is it?” She asks and I shake my head  
“Did you stay up all night to study?”  
“We have our first final next week. I needed to study” she says with a pout and I sigh  
“Lena we need to talk about your life choices”  
“Are you breaking up with me?” She asks with tears in her eyes “is it because I’m a Luthor”  
“No I’m not breaking up with you. I’m making you take a nap Luthor” I say through a laugh and she pouts again  
“But we have class”  
“And you’re exhausted. It’s not gonna do you any good to be there”  
“No” she says crossing her arms “I don’t wanna miss class”  
“Okay, come on then” I say pulling her up “this is gonna be interesting”  
~~~~~  
Lena leans on me so much that I’m practically carrying her around campus. The second the day ends I drive Lena home and she falls asleep in my car. I’m carrying her up to her room when she wakes up and starts mumbling “I’ve got you Lee, you’re okay” I whisper and she calms down  
“Nap now?” She says in an adorable tired voice  
“nap now” I answer laying her down on her bed. I go to walk away when she pulls me back “am I joining you?” She nods and I settle down next to her. She lays her head on my shoulder and is asleep in seconds.  
~~~~~  
“Kar?” Alex calls walking I to my bedroom “holy crap”  
“What?” I ask barely glancing up from my textbooks. I’ve been studying nonstop and I’m exhausted  
“There’s food wrappers everywhere” she says slowly eyeing the junk food containers thrown around during my study breaks “I haven’t seen you eat this much unhealthy crap since you first moved in. Is this what relapse looks like?” 

 

“I got 2 hours of sleep this week. Don’t even talk to me.” I snap and she rolls her eyes  
“What finals do you have left?”  
“Econ” I answer  
“And…” she prompts and I finally look up  
“That’s it”  
“I guess Lena’s rubbing off on you”  
“Not right now she’s not” I say with a smirk and Alex grimaces  
“Ew. Ew. Ew. I did not need to hear that. Now know for a fact you could fail that final and still get an A in Econ so it is now naptime” Alex says taking my book out of my hands and I don’t have the energy to protest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a short chapter brought to you by the struggles of high school finals and a stressed student near you
> 
> Leave a comment :)


	42. All Hell Breaks Loose

“Would you get out of here” I yell swatting at Maggie’s hand as she reaches for the bowl again

“I’m hungry” she whines and I glare

“Then get your own food” I continue mixing the ingredients together “I’m trying to prove to Lena that I can cook and you are not helping”

“But cookie dough tastes good” I roll my eyes. I swear she’s a four year old. 

“Jesus Maggie get your own. I’m not your mother” I say as I reach to grab more flour

“Yeah you’re my annoying little sister who won’t share” she says stealing the bowl off the counter

“Give it back” I say with a glare and she smiles. Looking back now I know the events that took place were probably irrational but I will go to my grave saying it was Maggie’s fault. I reach for the flour and throw a handful at her and then all hell breaks loose. 

I dodge an egg only to slip an fall resulting in Maggie dumping a whole bag of flour over my head but not before I cover her face in cooking oil. I hear a gasp and we both stand up to see Alex gaping at us as Eliza walks in. 

“Alex what the hell happened!” Eliza yells and Alex spins around 

“I can’t be held responsible. I wasn’t even here!” Alex argues and Eliza turns to glare at the two of us

“She started it!” We yell in unison both pointing at the other 

“Clean it up” she says exasperated right as Lena walks in 

“I….uh….I see the cooking went well” she says and I smile sheepishly at her

“It’s Maggie’s fault”

“Is not!” She argues and I roll my eyes

“She kept stealing my ingredients I had to fight back” 

“Of course you did” Lena says shaking her head. 

~~~~~

“You’re going down little Danvers!” Maggie yells as she dodges the pillow I threw at her head 

“We came home for a weekend and you two haven’t stopped fighting. Cut it out” Alex groans but I can see the smile that always shows up when Maggie and I get along. While one might not call our current situation getting along it’s about as good as Maggie and I get. It’s all out of love. 

“I’m fighting for Lena’s honor!” I yell hurdling the couch to avoid Maggie’s grasp

“Kara she threw a fry at me” Lena says with a laugh and I wink at her. She knows I’m just taking any opportunity to mess with Maggie. 

The doorbell rings and I slide across the wood floor in my socks to answer it “Truce!” I yell at Maggie as I open the door. My heart nearly stops when I see who’s on the other side. 

“Hello Kara” Cat says and I barely manage to get any words out 

“What are you doing here Cat?”

“Who’s this?” Lena asks as she walks up, protectively wrapping an arm around my waist 

“Uh right, Cat this is Lena, Lena this is Cat Grant, my social worker. You only come to the houses to take me away. Why are you here?” I ask again, my voice shaking 

“There’s been a bit of an issue. Is your mother home?” She says with a frown

“Eliza! Can you come here” Maggie yells and I see Alex looking almost as scared as I feel, clutching Maggie’s hand for dear life 

“What is it girls, please tell me you didn’t break another table. Oh Ms. Grant. Nice to see you, come in” she says with a forced smile

“I know I am the last person you’d like to see on your doorstep, and I unfortunately have some bad news”

“It can’t be that bad. They adopted me. You can’t take me away now.” I say, my voice quiet as I fight back tears. I feel Lena’s hand in mine and I hold on tight. 

“Unfortunately that is not the case. The adoption papers have a few flaws that have recently been caught and I am unfortunately required to remove you from the house until I can get them straightened out” Ms Grant says with a frown. She has a hard exterior but she wants the best for me. And she knows this isn’t it. 

“You can’t do that!” Alex yells but I’m numb. I knew everything was too good. I pull my hand away from Lena and try to make myself smaller. 

“May I go pack?” I ask quietly and she nods

“I’ll be here when you’re ready” 

I rush up the stairs and grab my duffle bag. I start shoving things in when I feel a hand on my shoulder “It’ll be okay” Lena whispers and I just nod. Not looking up. “It’ll get worked out and you’ll be back before you know it” I stare at the bag and Lena sighs “Don’t do that. Don’t shut me out Kara”

“Don’t you get it” I snap “I’m leaving. I’m going to another damn foster home” 

“For a few days” Lena says wiping away my tears “you’re coming back Kara. You’ll be back”

“And what if I don’t? What if I never get to come back?” I whisper and Lena pulls me into her arms

“You will”

~~~~~

“You got everything you need?” Eliza asks with a smile and I nod “we’ll see you in a few days sweetie” she says and I bury my face in her shoulder holding on tight “it’s alright Kara, it will be okay”

“I love you” I whisper and she smiles down at me

“I love you too” she says as she pulls away

“It’s gonna be okay Kara, it’s nothing. This isn’t that bad” Alex says pulling me into a hug

“I love you. Bye Alex” 

“Hey none of that. It’s just a few days” she says and Maggie nods 

I turn to Lena and my tears start to spill over “come here” she says pulling me into her arms “you’re going to be okay love. You’ll be back before you know it. I love you” 

“I love you too” I whisper into her neck, not willing to let go

“Baby it’s time to go, it will be okay” she says softly and I back away. 

~~~~~~~~

“I’m Susan Johnson. Nice to meet you” a short woman in her mid fifties says opening the door. She has long brown hair and looks mean. I look around as Cat leads me into the house and see the dirty walls with barely any decoration. 

“Kara Da- Zor-El. Kara Zor-El” I say, standing tall. Not even a hint of a smile. I learned my way around this system and being nice is good as a little kid, they’ll think you’re cute. But now I know not to show weakness. 

“I’ve seen your file kid. You’ve fought, run, and been plain disobedient at pretty much every place you’ve been in. Don’t even think about pulling any of that here”

“I just wanna go home” I say with a glare 

“Well this is it” she says leading me to my room. It has a bed and nothing else. There’s bars on the windows “I’ve had my fair share of foster kids running”

“I wonder why” I mumble under my breath 

“And I don’t intend on it happening again”

“It’s time for me to go dear. I’ll be talking with Eliza and we’ll sort this out as soon as we can” Cat says and I nod “you’ll be back before you know it”

“Before I know it” I reply softly 

~~~~~~

“Come on Ms Johnson! It’s been three weeks! I’m in the middle of my senior year! The new semester just started and if I don’t get back soon I’ll be too far behind. I won’t graduate on time and I’ll lose my scholarship!” I yell across the table

“That’s not my problem”

“It kind of is! You’re my guardian. Aren’t you supposed to make sure I get an education?” 

“Go to your room” she glares and I roll my eyes

“Screw it” I say trudging up the stair. I slam the door behind me and sit on the bed. I pull a picture from my bag, it was taken after my band comp last year, Eliza, Alex, Maggie, Lena, and I all smiling at the camera. I think about everything I’m missing. Soccer games start soon, I can only hope Lucy stepped up and lead practices. I have no idea what my new classes are like, I’ve heard government is killer and you have a test in the first week, meaning I already missed it. I stare at the photo and try to keep my tears from falling. I haven’t gone this long without seeing my family since I moved in with them. I miss them, and Lena too. I can’t help but think this is my life now. I may not see them until I turn 18 in 9 months and by then they’ll have already moved on with their lives. Lena will be in college and have forgotten about me, Eliza will get used to only having one daughter again and wouldn’t want to deal with the trouble that comes with me. Alex and Maggie would realize how nice it is not to have to look out for me. They’ll move on and I don’t think I’d survive that. 

~~~~~

I wipe the tears from my cheeks as the bedroom door opens. Alex rushes in followed by Eliza, Lena, and Maggie. I close my eyes and clamp my hands over my ears. “No no no. Not again”

“Kara what’s wrong?” Alex says and I shake my head

“I can’t do this again! I’m gonna wake up and you’ll all be gone! I won’t do it again!” I yell

“Kara it’s us” Lena says reaching for my hand and I flinch away, shaking. 

“Kara look at me” Alex says and I look into her eyes. She looks so real. “Kara this isn’t a dream, breathe with me okay?” She says exaggerating her breathing “Everything’s okay. You’re coming home. Deep breaths sweetie, you’re okay”

“I….I get to go home?” I whisper and she nods I glance at Eliza and Lena and Maggie who are all smiling “I get to go home?” I ask again, still not believing it’s real

“Yes Kara, you get to come home if you want to” Eliza says softly “are you ready to come home?” I nod and throw myself into her arms. She and Alex support my weight as I sob 

“I get to go home” I whisper one last time

~~~~~~

“No!” I yell into the darkness as I watch my world fall apart again. I hear my door open and I yell at the figure standing there “God would you just leave me alone! You don’t even know me”

“Kara?” The figure whispers softly 

“Lena?” I mumble into the darkness “what are you doing here? You have to get out of here. She can’t know you’re here” I say nervously 

“Kara calm down, who can’t know I’m here” Lena says 

“Mrs. Johnson. I had a nightmare and I woke up and all I wanted was to be with you but you can’t be here. Lena you have to go” I panic as she walks farther into the room

“Hey calm down baby, you’re home. I can be here whenever you want. I was just in the bathroom. Everything’s okay” she calms me down pulling me into her arms 

“I’m home” I whisper softly into her shoulder, almost like it’s a question 

“You’re home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I know it’s been forever but I’ve been unreasonably busy. I’ll try my best to write more often. Let me know what you think!


	43. First Day Back

“Hey blondie!” I roll my eyes at the voice across the cafeteria. I look around for Lena or any of my friends really but unfortunately I’m the first one here. I take a deep breath and turn around

“What?” I say to Noah and Mike, who seem to have formed a friendship while I was gone. 

“Where were you?” Noah says and I roll my eyes. Pretty much the whole school already knows I got booted to another home

“Hawaii.” I reply sarcastically

“You went to the Bahamas?” He asks 

“Don’t think too much kid, your head might explode,” I say trying to stifle a laugh “I honestly think being in your presence has killed my brain cells.” 

“Don’t be stupid Noah” Mike says “her mom kicked her out cause she didn’t want her anymore. She had to find a new foster home.”

“If you say another word I’ll beat you up and take your lunch money. Because apparently we’re just that immature” I growl and Mike smiles, my snark not having the desired effect. “Just walk away children”

“I’ll kill you.” Noah snaps, apparently I’m succeed with him. 

“Oh thank god. Please. Anything is better than interacting with you two idiots.” He throws a punch and hits my shoulder of all places “Was that supposed to hurt?” I ask and he throws another punch. I dodge it and deck him in the nose right as Mike swings. I duck under his fist and Noah’s down for the count. I catch Mike in the stomach before he catches my cheek. I hiss at the pain, stupid class ring. I throw one last punch at his eye and he backs off holding his face. 

I roll my eyes and glance over to see Lena walking in. I smile and head her way “Hey gorgeous, how was class” I start but she just stares at my cheek. 

“Is that blood?” She asks and I wince

“…no?”

“Oh yeah then what is it?”

“Ketchup?” I panic

“Nice try darling, which one of the idiots was it this time?” She asks and I sigh 

“Noah technically started it but Mikes the only one who did damage” I explain and she rolls her eyes

“Could you stay out of trouble for one day?” She asks as we head to our table and I smile pulling her into my lap

“Nope”

~~~~~~

“Kara? I’m home!” I hear Eliza downstairs and I can’t help but smile at the fact that I’m home 

“I’m in my room!” I call back, normally I’d go downstairs but I’m currently buried beneath a mountain of homework and I don’t have the energy to get out

“Hey sweetie, how was your first day back?” She asks with a sympathetic smile

“Pretty boring. I’ve got a lot to catch up on, but I’ll get there” I say, not believing that she doesn’t notice the bruise 

“Okay, I’ll leave you too it, let me know if you need anything” I’m actually gonna get away with it “and stop getting in fights” she calls over her shoulder

“Damn” I mumble under my breath and get back to my work. 

~~~~ 

“Hey baby” I wrap my arms around Lena and rest my head on her shoulder

“Darling you look exhausted. Didn’t you not sleep well?” She asks, obvious concern shining through 

“I didn’t sleep at all, too much homework” I say and her eyes go wide

“How are you even standing right now?”

“Spite. And a lot of coffee” I say with a laugh and she rolls her eyes

“Well ms. Caffeine addict, we better get to class before you fall even further behind”

“When this is all over, I want my sanity back” I groan but follow her anyway. Honestly I think I’d follow Lena anywhere, and yes. I know how cheesy that sounds

“Oh please, that’s been gone for awhile now” she teases and I just glare as we walk into first period.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you enjoy this! If you have any feedback or ideas let me know! Your Comments mean so much to me! Thank you guys for reading!


	44. Somebody Help

“Little Danvers! I’m home!” Maggie yells walking in the door and I groan, burying my face deeper into Lena’s shoulder “What? You don’t seem excited.”

“You don’t live here” I mumble, refusing to move

“Neither does Lena but she seems welcome” Maggie argues

“Yeah but I love her it’s different. And she lets me sleep” I say, finally opening my eyes 

“And you don’t love me?” She says dramatically

“Not right now I don’t” I glare

“What happened to your face Kar?” Alex asks

“Nothing” I mumble

“She got in another fight” Lena rats me out and all I can do is stare in shock

“I thought you were supposed to be on my side!” I complain and she just laughs

“You really need to learn to hold back Kara” 

“I know how to restrain myself.” I argue

“You absolutely fucking do not.” Alex says

“You suck”

“Whatever you say Little Danvers” Maggie says pulling Alex onto the love seat and turning on the tv. I glance at the clock and sigh

“Okay well I’m gonna go drive Lena home for her family dinner. I’ll see y’all soon”

~~~~~

“You’re so beautiful, you know that?” I say glancing over at Lena. She’s in the passenger seat looking out the window. Her hair held back by the sunglasses on her head and the glow of the setting sun lighting up her face perfectly. She’s just so perfect. 

“I think you might have mentioned it a couple times” She says with a laugh grabbing my hand over the center console 

“Well it’s the truth” I say, my gaze staying on her for a bit to long, only looking away when she yells

“Kara watch out!” I look forward and see the road curving. I jerk the wheel trying to avoid the guard rails but it’s too late. I throw my arm out and try to keep Lena against the seat as the car rolls.

When I open my eyes again I’m laying on the pavement and Lena’s sitting over me holding my hand, but I can’t feel it. I can’t feel anything. She has a cut on her forehead and she’s covered in blood. Too much blood. I think she’s crying.

“Lee” I choke out “Where’s the blood coming from?”

“It’s yours Kara” She says through a sob. I Look down and see blood everywhere, from the gash on my side and my leg. It’s bent weird and I can see the bone sticking out through the rip of my blood soaked jeans. I think I cut my head because my forehead feels sticky. 

“You’re okay, you’re okay…” I whisper to Lena, taking comfort that she will be fine and giving in to the heaviness of my eyelids

“Don’t close your eyes. Kara! Hey….look at me!” Lena yells and I blink my eyes open

“Lee? It’s okay. I’ll be okay” I say softly, holding back a cough “It’s not that bad” I cough and feel blood running out of my mouth “I’ll be okay, I’m gonna see my parents again. And Jeremiah, I’ll be okay”

“No! You don’t get to die on me now! Not after everything we’ve been through!” Lena sobs “Not after Logan and Mike! We still have so much left to do” I look at her, tears mixing with my blood on her cheeks. I reach up with shaky hands to wipe it away. “I know it hurts baby. Please, just hold on a little longer.”

“I can’t Lee, I love you. You’re okay” I say and she looks around frantically

“HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!” She screams and I reach for her hand again

“It’s okay, I’m okay. Don’t cry” I whisper as my eyes become too heavy to keep open

“I can’t live without you Kara. If you die…I lose my entire world. Don’t you understand that? You’re everything to me”

“Yes you can Lee, you’ll be okay” I say

“Just a bit longer, I hear the sirens Kara, don’t you hear them?” I stain my ear but everything is foggy and muffled “Don’t let go love, don’t let go” Lena whispers as everything fades to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you don’t hate me after that. It gets better. 
> 
> I know it’s been like 84 years but I’m about to graduate and life is insane right now. I’ll try to get stuff out ASAP


	45. You Almost Died

The first thing I register is the beeping, the constant annoying beeping. The second thing is the weight on my stomach. I open my eyes, blinking against the bright white lights of the room. I look down and see a blurry figure sitting next to the bed I’ve ended up in, resting with their head on my stomach. I take comfort in the feeling as my eyes close again.

~~~~~

The next time I open my eyes I’m able to realize I’m in a hospital “Lee?” I ask hoarsely, barely any sound coming out

“Kar, you’re okay” I hear Alex’s voice and see my sister standing over me

“Where’s Lena, she was with me. Where is she?” I ask, the stupid beeping getting faster as I start panicking and try to get up “Where is she?” 

“Hey, calm down sweetheart” Eliza says pushing me back on the bed “She’s right there” 

I see Lena curled up in a chair asleep “Is she okay?” 

“She had to have a couple stitches but she’ll be fine” I let out a sigh of relief, barely able to keep my eyes open “Get some rest, we’ll all be here when you wake up”

~~~~~

I wake myself up coughing and Lena’s there handing me water “It’s okay” She says and I drink quickly

“Lee?” I whisper, tears in my eyes “You’re okay”

“Yes I’m okay” She says exasperatedly “I’m not the concern here”

“Come here” I mumble and she shakes her head

“No, I will not give you a hug! Do you know how upset I am? You almost died!” she yells tears in her eyes “You almost died Kara”

“I know Lee” I says softly “I know”

“You almost died” She whispers 

“Come lay with me” I say scooting over and she lays down next to me

“You almost died” she whispers, the exhaustion of the day catching up with her. I hold her close and place a kiss on her head.

“I’m right here, baby. I’ve got you.”

~~~~~~ 

Lena wakes up as Eliza and Alex walk through the door

“Hey sleeping beauty, you’re awake,” Alex jokes, but I can see she’s nervous 

“I am, what’s the diagnosis? I can’t feel anything.”

“That would be the pain meds. You have a big gash along the right side of your abdomen, it’s stitched up, but it’ll scar. That’s where most of the blood came from. You also had cuts above your eyebrow, those shouldn’t be much trouble, they’ll heal. The compound fracture of your leg, on the other hand, is gonna hurt,” Eliza explains, “you lost a lot of blood but you’re ok now.”

“See Lee, I wasn’t gonna die.”

“You were damn close Kara,” Alex says and I glare

“You’re not helping.”

“It’s the truth Kara,” Lena says softly

~~~~~

They make me stay in the hospital for far longer than I would have liked. The constant beeping and stale smell all piled under the harsh glow of fluorescent lights is driving me insane. I sleep most of the time and I don’t think Lena has ever left my room. She’s slept curled into my side or cramped in a chair by my bedside. I’ve seen her eating food and drinking water so I know she’s okay, but I’m a little worried that she never leaves. It can’t be good for her to be here all the time. 

“You sure you don’t wanna go home?” I ask and she rolls her eyes, just like she does every time I ask. 

“Yes. I’m sure. I’m not leaving you,” She says kissing my forehead. 

“If you’re sure,” I say with a small smile. I know I’ll be okay with her next to me.


	46. We Were Scared

“Hey Kara?” Lena says one day, I’ve been in the hospital for a few days and she still refuses to leave. 

“What’s up gorgeous?” I respond

“I wanna talk about what happened out there,” she starts, “about what you said.”

“Lee,” I try to interrupt,

“You were so sure that was it for you, and you didn’t even try to fight it, why didn’t you fight it?” She says, I can hear the emotion in her voice and it breaks my heart. 

“Lena, when I saw that curve coming it was the most terrifying thing of my life, and to make it worse I dragged you into it as well. I opened my eyes and I couldn’t feel a thing, I saw you sitting over me and you looked okay but I knew I wasn’t. I didn’t think I’d make it out. The one thing I knew was that lying there crying and pleading for my life wouldn’t do anyone any good, because believe me, I want it all. I want to graduate with you and get married and start a family. I want everything. But on that road I didn’t think I was going to get it, and that was the most painful part. Leaving you, I’ve lost so much and I didn’t want to be a thing you have lost, I didn’t want to be that pain for you. So I thought just maybe if I didn’t show you how scared I was, you’d be a little more ok.”

“Kara Danvers I will never be okay losing you. I look at you and I see the world in your eyes. I still get butterflies even though I’ve seen you a hundred times. No matter what circumstances I lost you in I wouldn’t want to survive. But seeing you so okay with death? That made life a hundred times worse.” She whispers, tears streaming down her cheeks. “Thinking that you had been leading a life so painful you didn’t mind losing it? That was more painful than any loss, because it meant I had failed. I failed in being there for you. I had failed in being enough.” 

“Hey no. You have not failed anything. You are one of the best things that’s ever happened to me. In case you ever foolishly forget, I am never not thinking about you. We went on our first date and suddenly, all the love songs were about you. You have done nothing but make my life better and I don't always think I deserve you, but I’m trying not to lose you. So when I thought everything was crashing down and I had to leave you I did everything I could to make it seem like I was okay, but on the inside I was screaming. I was begging ‘please god let me stay with her. Please don’t take her from me’ I didn’t want to leave. But I didn’t think I had a choice,” I whisper and she crawls into bed next to me, “I love you, Lena Luthor, and I always will.”

“I love you too Kara Zor-El Danvers.”

~~~~~~

“They’re awake!” Maggie yells as she walks into my room followed by Alex, “I was starting to think the two of you would never be awake at the same time again.”

“We almost weren’t,” I joke and all three of them glare at me, “too soon?”

“Seriously Kara, we were scared. Do you have any idea what it’s like to have cops show up on your doorstep and send your world crashing down?” Alex asks.

“I do, that would be right before foster home number one, I’m sorry I put you all through that.”

“Seriously Little Danvers, I don’t know what we’d do without you. You’re the strongest and most loving person I know. I really look up to you,” Maggie says with a smile.

“Is it because you’re so short?” I ask and she slaps my arm, “What?” 

“I was being serious!” She yells,

“I was trying to diffuse the tension!” I yell back and then soften, “You know I love you Maggie, you’ve saved me just like everyone else in this room. You’re my family too, Sawyer.”

“I love you too, Kara.” Maggie pulls me into the best hug she can manage and if we’re both crying a little, well nobody mentions it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the updates are few and far between but I've found its hard to write about the end of someone's senior year when you're still emotional about yours, it'll get there though.
> 
> This story doesn't have much ;eft in it, I'm sad to let go but there's only so much to write. If there's anything else you want to see message me over on tumblr, I'd love to chat, stop-drop-and-drumroll


	47. The End

“What’s wrong?” I ask as Lena glares across the cafeteria, we’ve taken to eating here more and more often, it’s hard to sit on the band room floor with crutches and a cast.

“Mike’s staring.”

“Let him stare, we don’t need him trying to hit you, I’m not in a place to hop in the fight babe.” I try to calm her down. I turn and see Mike smirking at us and I sigh. 

“Excuse me. I have to go make a scene.” I hear Lena say and before I can bet out of my seat she’s halfway across the caf 

“Babe, slow down!” I call moving as fast as I can trying to catch up with her.

“You got a problem?” She yell. Mike stands right as I get there.

“Just thinking how you’re protector is reduced to nothing but you still got a big mouth.” He growls

“Why don’t we all take a breath,” I try but he just laughs

“Or I could take this chance to finally get to her.”

It happens fast but the next thing I know one of my crutches has clattered to the floor, Lena has been pushed behind me, and Mike’s fist is in my hand while i try to balance and look confident at the same time. 

“You will never get to her. Not as long as I’m around.” 

“That can be arranged” Mike says and pushes me. Hard. I fall and slide across the floor. Lucky some guys from the football team notice and step in before he can mess with Lena. 

“Kara! What were you thinking!” Lena says and I just shrug

“The risk I took was calculated, but man am I bad at math.” Lena just shakes her head. 

“You, my darling, are a real piece of work.” She says helping me up and handing me my crutches

“It’s what you love about me,” I say with a smile and she rolls her eyes.

~~~~~~

“That was pretty stupid,” Lena says when we get home.

“Yeah it was,” I agree. “Why would you go up against Mike like that?”

Lena’s jaw drops, “me? You think I was the one being reckless? Kara you almost died three and a half weeks ago! What in the world made you think you should jump into a fight?”  
“He threw the first punch!” I yell, “and as I remember you were the one who provoked it! What made you think you could take Mike! You shouldn’t have tried!”

“I shouldn’t have tried? You fight him all the time!”

“You’re not me! You’re-”

“Weak?” Lena interrupts, “a damsel that has to be saved?”

“No,” I start only to be cut off again.

“I’m sick and tired of you thinking you have to protect me all the time. Like I’m incapable of taking care of myself.”

“Lena, I don’t think that,” I plead.

“Save it Kara. I know you think you’re the toughest person in the world but I can handle myself.” She says before storming out the front door.

“Wait!” I yell and try to walk to the door only to trip on the damn cast and fall. I don’t even try to get up, I just sit there and let the tears stream down my cheeks.

~~~~~

“Kara?” I hear not 10 minutes later, “Are you okay?”

“Lena?” I ask 

“I’m sorry, Kara,”Lena says closing the front door behind her.

“It’s okay,” I whisper, “you don’t have to love me. I know I’m not worth it.”

“Hey, no, I love you.” Lena says pulling me into her arms. “I love you so much I’m scared to see you get hurt. You run head first into danger and it terrifies me on a normal day, but you’re injured right now and the fact that you’re still fighting scares the hell out of me. We’re almost done with high school and I just want you safe, okay? I never want to stop loving you and I never will, okay my love?”

I nod holding onto Lena, “I love you too.”

“Good, now that we’ve discussed that let’s get you off the floor okay?” I nod again and Lena helps me to the couch. I rest my head on her shoulder and hold on tight. This will all be okay.

~~~~~~~

We get caught up in a whirlwind of spirit assemblies and soccer practices (I couldn’t play this season but the girls took a vote and presented me with a jacket that said coach, I couldn’t say no) and final classes, final dances, final exams, final everythings, but soon enough graduation is upon us and I’m back on my feet just in time for the ceremony. And apparently being the starting quarterback and captain of the football team and captain/coach of the varsity girls soccer team is enough for the principal to ask you to make a speech. So that’s where I am now, walking to the podium, at the beginning of the end.

“Hello friends, family, faculty, and hello to the class of 2018. The day has come, the day they hand us a piece of paper that says we spent four years in this place. Four years of classes, stress, and more memories than we can count. When I started freshman year I was still new to this district. I had yet to be adopted, I was still Alex Danvers weird foster sister. Or at least that’s how I saw myself. But the people of this school brought me in, they gave me a family, a place where i belonged. I was given the opportunity to do so many things here. Things that I never thought I’d be able to do. If you had told me when I was eleven and in my sixth foster home that I would find a place where I would feel at home, where I could be in a truly alarming amount of extracurriculars and have a family in each one of them, I would’ve laughed in your face. My life crashed down in a fiery disaster, literally, when I was five, and I thought it had completely ended at seven. The foster system was a terrifying place, but it got me here. I found my sister and my parents, I found the best friends in the world, and I found the love of my life.” I say looking at Lena, “ So as someone who’s gone through hell to get here, I can tell you this place is more than worth it.” I walk off the stage and soon enough the ceremony is over. I grab my cap off the floor and run over to Lena. “We did it!” I yell picking her up and spinning her around.

“We did it.” she says leaning in to kiss me.

“Yeah you all did stuff, now get off each other so we can hug you,” Maggie says and I roll my eyes before pulling her into a hug, “Congrats Little Danvers, I love you kid.”

“I love you too Sawyer,” I say pulling back and looking at Alex, there’s already tears streaming down her cheeks, “Damn it Alex,” I say, getting choked up too.

“Congratulations Kara, I couldn’t be more proud of you.”

“Thank you,” I whisper into her shoulder.

“For what?” She asks and I latch on tighter

“For taking me in, for saving me.”

“I would do it over again in a heartbeat kid, I love you” She says pulling away a wiping the tears from my face, “You went through hell to get here, go enjoy it.” She says pushing me towards Lena.

“Hey there,” Lena says as I bump into her.

“Hi.” 

“I’m Lena,” she whispers, echoing the first words she ever said to me. 

“I know,” I say with a smile, leaning in to kiss the love of my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We did it. 47 chapters later, here we are. I’m sad to see this fic end but I think it’s fun it’s course. Thank you all for reading, and who knows maybe I’ll do an epilogue someday. Thank you all


End file.
